A Matter of Time
by KTT2123
Summary: Harry is working with his covert team to catch criminals. Aaron spends his life caring for his son and catching bad guys as the leader of the BAU. A case takes Harry and his team from London and to the states, where their two worlds collide. A chance meeting makes both men discover that there is more to life than catching criminals. Slash! Full summary inside.
1. The Beginning

Harry is so focused on his life, changing and improving the wizarding world. Working secretly with his team, catching criminals in both magical and muggle world. Aaron spends his life caring for his son and catching bad guys as the leader of the BAU. A case takes Harry and his team from London and to the states, where their two worlds collide. A chance meeting makes both men discover that there is more to life than catching criminals.

* * *

><p>This is a collaboration between Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy (on AO3) and I. We decided to bridge both of our worlds together. Her love for HP and mine for CM. This is the reason for the delay of our other stories. Working on this took most of our time, with that said the updates will be long between each chapter.<p>

We do not own either Criminal Minds or Harry Potter, we'd be a lot richer and both would be full of slash!

To make our two fandoms work together, we messed with the timeline for both. The timeline we are using is at the end of this chapter.

Please note that this is a slash story, and will have sex scenes. If it's not your thing, either skip those parts or don't read this story. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chief Lead Special Investigator, Harrison Potter-Black, is in the conference room waiting for his team to arrive. For the past three months, they have been trying to track down Theo Nott. Every time they get close, he evades them. Harry and his team are a separate division that answers only to the Minister himself. He and his team are trained to be the best of the Unspeakable's and yet they do not work with them. Harry and his team are much like a magical version of the Navy Seals, SWAT or Green Berets. People know they exist but no one knows who the team members are. They lead normal lives but are only called when needed.<p>

Harry sighs, thinking about the way things have turned out. After the war, people expected so much from him. He hated disappointing them but seeing far too many people he cared about die during the war had changed his perception on life. It made him want to change the Wizarding World in so many ways. If it weren't for his blood adopted father, Severus Snape, and the few people he let into his life, Harry would have drowned himself in his work and nothing else. The war had lasted longer than everyone, including Harry, had expected.

His thoughts stray to those who had lost their lives. Hermione had died after being bit by Nagini before Neville had a chance to slice her head off. He had known how much Ron had loved Hermione. He had thought he would lose both his best friends that night; they had been in the middle of planning their wedding when the last battle took place. But Ron had stuck around, only to be killed two years ago chasing after a witch trying to escape from Aurors. The witch had been under suspicion for kidnapping and killing muggle babies, then using their body parts in a new type of love potion.

Remus had died from the injuries he had sustained from his battle with Greyback. Tonks had died by the hands of her own Aunt, that evil bitch Bellatrixs. Leaving Teddy without parents to watch him grow up. Before they died, they had made Harry Teddy's godfather without telling him. After the funerals he, Teddy and Andromeda had moved into Malfoy Manor with his adopted father, stepfather and stepbrother. If anyone had told him that he and Draco would one day be friends much less brothers, he would have hexed them to Hades and back. Draco had been there for Harry when Ron died, even before that if he really thought about it. A smile came to his face when he thought of his family. They are quirky in their own way; no one would believe that the stoic Potions Professor, Severus Tobias Prince-Malfoy nee Snape, had the Malfoy Lord wrapped around his fingers. After the war, his father accepted the Prince Lordship and had adopted Harry and he made him his heir.

Harry had gotten pissed when the Wizarding World was ready to crucify his Dad and Lucius for being Death Eater's. Thankfully, Dumbledore had planned ahead. Albus had kept files and a pensive for all of the meetings, detailing times and dates, and secured them all within his vaults. He had left these to Harry in his will prior to his death as proof that the Malfoys and Severus had been spies since the first war. After the war it also came out that James Potter and Severus Snape had not been true enemies, shocking many that had known the pair. They only pretended for the sake of the war and the fact that Severus was a spy.

After the incident that almost killed Severus, they both decided that it was time to end their stupid pettiness. James had apologized for all the hurt he had caused Severus. In the end, they turned out to be much better friends than they were enemies. It had been heartbreaking for Severus to know that Harry's mother and father died, in addition to the fact that he, like everyone, had believed that Sirius was guilty of killing their friends. Severus wanted to take Harry in but had told him that since he was a spy it was impossible. It had not been his idea to treat Harry the way he did during Harry's first few years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Severus had decided not to let anyone know just how close he and the Potters were. Harry had grown closer to Severus after Sirius had died and had found out about the friendship between his father and Severus. After the war, Harry had agreed to let Severus adopt him making him the Prince Heir.

Narcissa had died at the hand of Voldemort when he realized she had lied when she told him that Harry was dead when he was not. Severus and Lucius have been lovers since their years at Hogwarts. Lucius's father had been a homophobic prick who forced him to marry Narcissa to produce an heir from the illustrious Black and Malfoy lines. It seemed the elder Malfoy forgot that Severus despite being a half-blood, came from the Prince bloodline, which is still considered superior among purebloods and could have provided heirs that would be seen as pure as the driven snow. Narcissa understood that she would never be the love of Lucius's life. She agreed to marry and do as was asked of her by her family as a way to help her friends. After she had Draco, she moved out of the Manor to one of the Malfoy Manors in France.

There she met Jean Paul, a wealthy muggle who was later poisoned. A jealous ex-girlfriend had poisoned a glass of wine, trying to murder Narcissa. Poor Jean Paul ended up drinking the wine, unknowingly saving his love's life. Narcissa had been so beside herself, she had moved back to Britain. Unfortunately, she couldn't have picked a worse time, as it was when Voldemort had returned.

The world had been in turmoil after the war. And after so long, it is finally getting back on its feet. He is brought out of his thoughts when two of his most troublesome members walk into the door, George and Fred Weasley. Since the war ended, Charlie, Bill and Ron before his death, are the only Weasley's that he still keeps in contact with. He is still the twins' silent partner in the joke shop, but after the war they felt that they needed to do more to help. They wanted to re-build the world they grew up in, to actively make their world into something better. Kingsley came up with the idea of a special team after the war and approached Harry with the idea; he couldn't help but think of these two and all the weapons they could make. It was the twins' idea to call their team the Phoenix Anti-Crime Unit or PACU. They also work with muggle law enforcement as a private task force and negotiators at times.

The other members consist of Draco, who was currently engaged to both the twins, which had further separated the twins from the remaining Weasley's. Blaise Zabini is currently married to Luna and they are about to have their first child. The man could scare a criminal to the point of them pissing their pants but a single lift of his wife's blond brow and he cowers, which makes Harry and the rest chuckle every time. Their friendship had been another surprise, he got to know the other Slytherin through Draco and found that Blaise not only has a dry sense of humor but he is also someone you would want guarding your back in a fight.

Neville, who is not only a professor at Hogwarts but is now married to Seamus. They had just gotten back from their honeymoon when this case dropped into their laps. Everyone had expected Luna and Neville to end up together. So it had been a shock to their friends when Luna instead married Blaise and Neville and Seamus had announced they were together.

They wanted to be the best of the best in what they did. As a team, they had trained hard and really pushed themselves. Their training was hard and rigorous; they took judo, martial arts and self-defense classes, like krav maga. Neville had suggested that they each attended a Muggle University for a specific degree; all of them took accelerated courses. They also decided that each member would take classes for different degrees and teach each other what they learned, that way in the end they could all take the required exams for various degrees.

Harry got his degree in Criminal Justice; his degree covers more than just the law, which he is well versed in. It encompasses the whole, which covers computer security, law enforcement, policing and investigations. Draco is their resident genius. He read any and everything he could get his hands on muggle or magical. It is a bit scary sometimes how much Draco knows. He received a degree in Criminal Psychology. He is also Harry's second in command.

Blaise got his degree in criminal justice with an emphasis on forensic science. Neville got his degree in behavioral psychology; he also kept his love for herbology and took a few classes in botany. And the twins went left field and got their degrees in computer science and computer forensics. To ensure that their magic and technology would work, Harry and his team crafted a spell, which only they knew. The spell works as a bridge between both magic and technology, such as cell phones and computers.

This allows Harry, his team, Kingsley and a few selected family members to use magic around technological devices anytime they need to keep in touch with family or even give Kingsley updates on certain cases. Later, they found a way to incorporate that spell into a tattoo that was magical, which they each wore on their shoulder. Harry's tattoo was in the form of a Phoenix, if viewed closely enough a person could see it moves with his emotions. PACU members are all licensed to carry a muggle gun and only do so when working with muggle law enforcement.

Kingsley and Harry decided to keep the PACU a secret from everyone else. The secrecy is why they are not in the ministry building but stationed in a warehouse in between the muggle and Wizarding world. The whole building is outfitted with the latest computers, security system and lab equipment but is also warded with runes to prevent wizards and muggles from finding out their identities or exact location. Whenever they are required to work closely with their magical counter parts, they are required to take a vow of secrecy. This way Harry and the PACU members can live a normal life.

Every member of his team has found happiness except him. They have all found someone that completed him in every way. He is not jealous of them; on the contrary, he is happy for them. He knows one day his magic will lead him to the one that is meant for him. After the war, he thought Ginny was the one but after he walked in on her and Dean fucking, he cut ties with her and has not spoken to her since.

"Hey guys, tell me you have something new on Nott?" He asked the twins.

George shakes his head no, "Nothing. We asked all of our informants, muggle and magical and neither side have not seen or heard anything in the past couple of months."

"We need to find him," Harry says aloud. "He's spent two years under the Ministry's radar, killing those he deemed of impure blood," he continues.

"How no one picked up on it is a mystery to me. You would think someone would notice," responded George.

Fred speaks up, "He was good that's for sure, he played the perfect politician, taking his father's seat in the Wizengamot. He made sure the Aurors found out exactly where his father was hiding when they were rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Voting and agreeing with everything you wanted passed with the IWC and the Wizengamot, not to mention taking his father's place on the board of governors at Hogwarts. If he wasn't brought up under suspicion, I'm telling you Hart, Nott could have given Kingsley a run for his galleons for the next minister. No one paid attention to the deaths because they were muggles." He pauses for a second and a contemplative look appears on his face. "What I don't understand is why kill his wife and child; you would figure his wife would have been safe as she was from an influential pureblood family. I mean no one liked Pansy while we were in school or during the war but the way he killed her was gruesome."

Fred is right. Theo is evil to the core; he had had the whole world fooled. After the war, he jumped right in, donating money to rebuilding Hogwarts and St. Mungos. He even joined Harry in opening a magical orphanage, stating that children who lost their parents due to the war needed to feel secure. The deaths started out small, the first one was two years ago. The body showed up on the doorsteps of the police station. The first victim was Samantha Carter, mother of one. There were signs of abuse but despite being naked, she was not raped.

Theo saved the rape for his next victim six months later. Harry remembered seeing the file of Michelle Saunders, a mother of three. She was raped, beaten and tortured. They estimated she was Nott's punching bag for a couple weeks before he put her out of her misery and sliced her throat, killing her. According to the file notes, they believed Samantha was a test to see just how far he could go and if he could get away with the crime.

This continued with two more victims: all women, all mothers, all muggles. Since no one in the Wizarding community took any notice of the murders of muggle women, no one put it together that a wizard could be doing the killings. That is until Pansy Nott nee Parkinson's body was found the same way the second victim was killed. Her body was found in an abandoned warehouse in Knockturn Alley. There was no paper trail on who owned the building, so that was another reason why no one suspected Nott at first. Reading more into the report, Nott had raped and beat his wife repeatedly. Other signs indicated that he would cut her then heal them and cut her again, probably getting off on watching her bleed. In the end, he slit her throat, putting her out of her misery. With what was done to her, everyone knew it was a witch or wizard that was killing the women and not a muggle.

Theo played the perfect grieving husband when he was told about the death of his wife. He raged over the way she died. Whenever he was in public, everyone felt sorry for him. What put him on the scent of the Aurors was the mysterious death of his son from an overdose of pain potion. They questioned Nott on why his child, a mere three old, would need to ingest pain potion in such large amounts.

He was ready with an answer, saying that his son was very active and liked jumping off things in their home. He played it as if it is normal for a child so young to have broken bones all over his body. When asked why the boy was not taken to St. Mungo's to have them properly healed, he answers that he gave the child skelegrow, hoping that the bones would grow back and mend themselves.

The Head Investigating Auror, Michael Walticus, found his answers suspicious but did not want to place blame to a now upstanding citizen in the Wizarding community. Soon afterward, it was noticed that the child was wearing glamour. Once it was removed, they saw the bruises on his face and arms. The child had broken bones in his left arm and legs, none of which were properly healed.

After getting permission from Kingsley to search Nott's house, Walticus and his Aurors went to Nott Manor to arrest him on suspicion of murdering his wife and the other victims, only to find all the house elves dead and Nott gone. When the news of Theo Nott's heinous crimes got out, people were shocked. The Wizarding World was devastated that such an upstanding citizen, one who took the time to invest his own time and money to help rebuild their world, could commit such brutal murders, of not only muggle women but also his own wife.

That was when Kingsley turned the case over to Harry and his team. They tracked down every lead that they came across their desk. The last lead they had followed resulted in Nott being cornered at one of his family abandoned cottages in Scotland. They had lost him when one of Walticus's team members, one just out of the academy, gave away their position after they disabled the wards. After Harry was done chewing out the newbie's arse, it came out that the guy had been trying to impress him. He impressed Harry all right, to the point where Harry had him sent back through the academy.

"Well, we know what his motive for killing is." Harry continues with the conversation. "We can tell by the fact that he started with muggles first. He is finishing what Voldemort started." Since his death, whenever Harry says Voldemort's name, no one winces or shudders. His name is no longer feared, they know he is truly dead and will not return this time. "And you're right Fred, no one cared that muggles were dying. But once a wizard or witch dies, people pay attention. It's just sad that a child had to die in the process, along with all those women. But I have this feeling that we are missing something else. The real reason he is killing these women, some clue he is pushing right in our face."

Their conversation is interrupted when Draco bursts in. "He's in America. The bastard got an illegal portkey and fled to the states."

"How do you know this?" Asks Harry, happy to finally have some news on where Nott is.

"I got tired of not hearing a thing from any of our informants, so I went to Father and ask him to see if he could find out anything from one of his more seedy contacts. It seems Nott could not help himself and started killing again. Several women killed in the same manner as the ones here, that's how we were able to find him."

"Are we sure it's him?" asks George.

"Yes, it is the same M.O. He tortures and rapes his victim before slicing their throat. All happens in a broad daylight, places where it's crowded, no one hears or notices anything and the body is left uncovered to be found later."

Fred replies, going to stand beside Draco, "Where exactly in America is he?"

"He's in a place called Pittsburgh. Apparently, it's in the state of Pennsylvania," Draco says looking at the paper in his hand.

Nodding his head Harry says, "Get in touch with Blaise and Neville, I will speak to Kingsley to get us access to whatever special unit that is handling the case. It seems Nott stepped up his game by taking his killing worldwide."

Considering that he is not a seer, Harry leaves the warehouse with the strangest feeling that going to the states is going to change his life in more ways than one; maybe it is more of a gut feeling than anything else.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

One-week prior:

Aaron Hotchner, the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analyst Unit (BAU), sends his team home for the night. They have the weekend off but Aaron isn't holding his breath. He drives home on automatic pilot, trying his best to shrug off his 'Hotch' persona and simply be Dad again.

Opening the door, he grunts as a small body collides with him. "Daddy!" Jack shrieks excitedly. Aaron smiles, he lifts up his son and hugs him, "Hi Buddy. Have you been good for Jessica?" It's been two years since Haley was killed. Hotch never would have made it without Jessica Brooks' help. Jessica could have blamed him for her sister's death. Instead, she had offered to take care of Jack while he's working.

Jessica has her own reasons for inserting herself into the Hotchner men's lives. Always jealous of her sister, Jess had offered to help to prove to herself, Aaron, and Jack that she is a better mother than Hailey ever was.

Aaron has worked to keep Haley's memory alive for Jack. He's grateful that Jessica is willing to do the same. The now five year old has very few personal memories of his mother. Hotch is thankful that despite his early trauma, Jack is as well adjusted as any normal five year old.

"I've been good! Promise!" Jack vows. Bouncing in Aaron's hold, he shouts, "We're making cookies! Chocolate chip, your favorite! Come on!" The boy wiggles until he is let down and runs into the kitchen.

Aaron follows at a more sedate pace. Jack is already on his stool next to Jessica. "Hi Jess," he greets as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Aaron," she replies with a friendly smile. Two years has smoothed away the rough edges of their relationship. It only took a few months to see what Haley had seen in Aaron. He is an incredibly dedicated Dad and loves Jack with every fiber of his being. It is hard to hate someone who is willing to give anything to make his son happy. Jessica just wants a little of that love to come to her. To have Aaron love her with as much dedication and strength as he does his son. More than anything Jess wants Aaron to see her as a desirable woman. Yet, he's shown no interest in her or anyone else for the two years since Haley's death. At least, none she knows of. "Supper's in the fridge." Laughing when Aaron's stomach growls, "Forgot to eat again or too much paperwork?"

Grumbling in a playful manner, "Don't know what you're talking about." Jessica simply quirks a brow in disbelief. "Okay, okay. So I might have forgotten to eat while I dealt with a pile of paperwork. I'm not Reid, okay? It takes me a while to get through it all."

Jessica laughs, nudging the man with her hip. "Too bad you can't pass it off to Reid, then."

Hotch scoffs, "Reid does enough paperwork without mine too. I don't think Morgan or Prentiss even try to be subtle about passing off their paperwork to him anymore." It's nice that Jessica is willing to let him talk about his team. They don't talk about cases but Aaron appreciates having another adult to talk to. Jessica has become like a sister to him. As he eats, Aaron lets his son's happy babbling wash over him. Jack always makes him feel better. His innocence never fails to make his forget all the bad things and bad people Hotch deals with everyday.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Aaron enjoys the weekend, packing in as much quality time with Jack as possible. He and David Rossi coach Jack's soccer team to a 5-3 win. They celebrate by treating the kids with ice cream before going their separate ways. Aaron and Jack get pizza, playing board games and watching Jack's favorite movie, Cars. They finish the night by reading Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who.

On Sunday, Aaron and Jessica take Jack to the zoo. They meet up with the rest of their party at the primates. Spencer Reid is babbling happily about gorillas to his three year old godson, Henry LaMontagne, who is on his hip. Derek Morgan watches his fiancé's enthusiastic rambling, a fond look on his face. He knows Spencer will be a great father; they are getting closer and closer to being able to adopt their own child and Derek can't wait. Bubbly Penelope Garcia stands next to Derek, smiling happily at Spencer and the little boy that disproved the Reid Effect. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau and her husband Will LaMontagne are talking quietly behind them.

As soon as he sees the group, Jack runs to them. "Spencer! Derek! Henry!" The youngest Hotchner has clear favorites. Spencer knows magic, Derek plays sports with him, and Henry is like his little brother.

It takes little time for Spencer to start leading the group around the zoo. The two little boys listen to his rambling with obvious, rampant adoration. Their Uncle Spencer knows everything! Derek and Penelope trail after them, chatting and flirting, as they tend to do. The parents hold up the rear.

Aaron knows as soon as his cell rings, they're being called into a case. "Hotch." It's Strauss.

"You're needed in Pittsburgh. Three women have been kidnapped, raped, tortured, and murdered. The Unsub is accelerating."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll gather everyone." Sighing, Aaron looks to JJ.

"So much for our weekend off. Almost made it to Monday," JJ says grudgingly. They had all day Saturday off. It's more than they get sometimes.

Aaron calls his son's name, while JJ calls Henry's. Squatting in front of Jack, Hotch says, "I have to go to work."

"You hafta go, Daddy?"

"Yes, Jack," Aaron says quietly.

"Ok, catch the bad man," the little boy says solemnly.

"I will. You be good for your Aunt Jess. I love you." He hugs his son tightly.

"Love you, too," he mumbles into his dad's chest.

The team says their goodbyes, leaving Will, Jessica, and the two boys behind. Far too used to unexpected calls, each of them have a go bag in their vehicle.

JJ grabs her bag before climbing into the passenger's seat of Aaron's SUV. Hotch calls David first, who unsurprisingly already knows. His relationship with Strauss isn't widely known but Aaron has known for about it for a while. "I'll grab the files for the team and meet you at the jet," Rossi says before hanging up. He phones Emily Prentiss next, who mummers a quiet "I'm on my way."

Hotch and JJ drives straight to the airstrip, finding Rossi already inside the jet. He is in the process of looking over the file. Aaron takes his bag to the bathroom, struggling into his suit in the far too small room. After he emerges, JJ does the same, changing into a slim pantsuit. By the time she exits, Derek and Spencer have arrived with coffee for the team. Morgan is wearing a sweater instead of his t-shirt and has kept on his black jeans. Reid is back in his usual teacher's aide look, having changed in the car before getting onto the jet. Prentiss is the last to arrival, looking sleek and dangerous.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

It's quiet in the plane as the team reads through the file on the murders. Reid is done way before anyone else, having already memorized the file before any of them are even done reading. He stares off into space, going through the case in his mind and what the Unsub's behavior is telling them.

Clearing his throat, Hotch nods to JJ. She begins, "The Unsub first known kill was in Chicago. Martha Castle, a twenty-nine year old mother of two. She was abducted in mid August. Her body was found three days later. She was repeated raped. The Unsub tortured her for two days before cutting her throat. Three weeks later in Cleveland, Ohio, Carrie Kellerman, a twenty-seven year old mother of a one year old was kidnapped. Again, her body was found three days later. He employed the same method, two days of repeated rape and torture before he slices her throat. Two weeks after that in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Natalie Jones, a thirty-year-old mother of three was kidnapped. Raped, tortured, with her throat slit."

Reid ponders, "No hesitation marks on any of the bodies. Every cut is sure. The throat slice is one fluid motion. Martha Castle isn't his first victim. There has to be others somewhere."

Aaron nods, "We'll have Garcia look for more victims."

"How is he killing in such populated areas without a single person seeing or hearing anything?" Morgan questions.

None of them have an answer. Castle had been killed near a baseball field where a tournament was going on. Carrie Kellerman had been killed in park while a large family reunion had been taking place in the park. Natalie Jones had been killed half a block from a police station. Not a single person heard any of the women's screams as they were raped the final time before being murdered.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Four days later:

Harry and his team get to the states four days after they received word of Nott's location. Originally, they had been going to Pittsburg, Pennsylvania but they were re-routed to Virginia. Nott's latest victim was killed in Alexandria.

First, Kingsley had gotten in touch with the President and ensures that his team would be able to work the case. They will be working out of the FBI field office in Quantico, Virginia. Kingsley specifically asks for a team that specializes in profiling and catching criminals. He is directed to a department called the Behavioral Analyst Unit, aka the BAU, which is located in the Federal Bureau Investigation building. Luckily enough, the BAU has already been assigned Nott's case.

Harry decides to get in touch with the American Aurors, letting them know that Harry Potter and friends will be traveling to America on 'vacation.' They would not need a security detail, it is just a precaution. Because they are traveling so far and it would have taken a longer time by portkey, they used the Prince-Malfoy family plane. Their father is not happy that they are leaving the country and are not sure when they will be returning. Neville has his assistant take over his class until he returns. He is a bit apprehensive about leaving his new husband, who they found out is three weeks pregnant; Seamus tells Neville that he will be fine, his grandmother will be there to watch over him if anything goes wrong.

Teddy is used to Harry leaving on odd missions, only tells him to come back safe, giving him a kiss and goes back to playing with his toys. Blaise, thinking that because Luna is already in her second trimester that she would argue that he's leaving her, gets a shock. She literally throws him out of the house, telling him he would be back before the baby is born.

They touch down in Virginia. Harry is to meet with an Erin Strauss at the FBI office in Quantico. He tells the others to go ahead and check into the hotel that Draco had booked for them. They will need to get settled before they start the search for Nott. They decide to stay away from the magical community while they are here working this case. Harry is just as famous here as he is in England. It is the reason why they told the American Ministry they are on vacation, just in case a witch or wizard spots him.

Harry gets on his bike, the one his godfather left to him in his will. With a few additional wards and some tweaking to give it a more update look, the bike runs as good as new. He never goes anywhere without his baby, sometimes he feels like Sirius is always with him, guiding him. Before pushing off, he makes sure to program the directions to the FBI building into his cell phone. Making sure his helmet is secure; he sets off to find his destination. Zipping in and out of traffic, he focuses on where he is going. Thinking about his personal life, it has been a while since he has had anyone special grace his bed, male or female.

After he had found Ginny and Dean together, he explored his sexuality, not sticking with one gender. In his exploration, he had discovered some important things about himself. One, he prefers men to women. Two, he likes to be Dominated in bed. He is already an Alpha at work: leading missions with his team, coordinating charity events, or meeting with the Wizengamout. He is such a leader in all other aspects of his life, he likes the idea of letting go and letting someone else be in control for just a little while.

He guesses it is one of the main reasons he has not rushed into a relationship as of yet. He knows Severus is worried that he will never get married, or produce any heirs, but how can he meet someone when all they see is Harry Potter and not just Harry? They see the man-who-lived-twice, the Lord and Heir to three prominent houses. He wants someone who looks at him and sees him for him and nothing else. Harry pulls up to the building his GPS directs him and parks his bike, wandlessly warding it from theft. He takes his helmet off, running his hand through his shoulder length hair.

One of the few things he is thankful for after Severus had blood adopted him is that his hair is now less messy when it is longer. Most might argue that he looks more like Severus than James the older he gets but when Harry looks in the mirror, all he sees is his parents. He still has his mother's eyes, James' messy hair when cut short and Severus's blue-black hair color. He will admit that when his emotions are high, he gets a black ring around the green in his eyes, whether happy, sad or extremely aroused, which as one of his former lovers had informed him is a huge turn on.

He walks into the FBI and is stopped by security. "Sir, can I help you?" asks the guard.

"Ah, yes I am supposed to meet with BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss, she is expecting me," He pulls out his 'Special Investigator' badge.

The guard looks at his badge and nods, he then picks up the phone on his desk and informs, the section chief that he has arrived. He does not have to wait long before a middle-ages woman with blond hair walks up to him with her hand out. It is obvious this is the woman in charge; her powerful aura makes that clear enough. "Special Lead Investigator Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Section Chief Erin Strauss."

He shakes her hand. "Please, call me Harry."

"Harry, it is. You may call me, Erin." She releases his hand. "Aren't you a bit young to be a lead investigator? And where is the rest of your team?"

"We've just landed. I had them go to the hotel to get settled. I wanted to speak with you alone before we combined our teams. Is my age going to be a problem? I wasn't aware that there is an age requirement on catching criminals."

"Understandable, at the moment Agent Hotchner and his team are in Pittsburg following up a lead on the Unsub. They should be returning tonight," she explains to him as she leads him to her office. She does not respond to his cheek, as Severus would call it, in regards to his age.

"The Unsub, as you like to refer to him, is a man named Theo Nott," he tells her.

"Excuse me? You know the name of the Unsub? Why was I not informed immediately?" Strauss bristles; her outrage at being left in the dark is subtle but noticeable.

Harry smirks internally; Erin is obviously a woman that hates to be left out of the loop. "Theodore Nott, British citizen, is suspected of murdering four young mothers, as well as his own wife and child."

"How long has he been killing? How long have you been chasing this Nott?" Strauss asks in a demanding tone.

"We believe he's been killing for two years. My team has been actively pursuing him for three months. We know he travels light." He wisely refrains from adding that they suspect Nott is using wards to alert him of when the authorities are getting close to him. "His killings are getting more gruesome than his prior ones; we believe we made him angry by forcing him to flee from England."

"How is it you managed to let a vicious serial killer get away? I'm to understand your team is the best of the best," Erin's scorn is clear.

Harry's eyes narrow at the evident insult but before he can reply her phone rings.

She picks it up, rudely ignoring Harry's presence. "Strauss," she says. Whoever is on the other end of the phone seemed to sooth her a bit; if Harry is not mistaken she even blushes before speaking a few words quietly and hanging up. "Well, Harry, my team has just returned from Pittsburg. I advised them to go home and get some rest and start fresh tomorrow. I would advise you to do the same."

"Thank you for the advisement, but I think I would like to see where exactly my team will be working. Also, I would like to get our badges to forestall any problems we might have tomorrow."

She hesitantly nods her head. Harry gets up feeling a vibration on his hip. He picks up his phone and sees that it is a text from Draco, detailing the hotel's location and what room number he has. He also tells Harry that his bags are already in his room, and that he and his devils (the twins) are going out to have a quick dinner before going to bed. Harry sends him a quick text that he will take care of everything they need here and they will all meet for breakfast in the morning. He also tells Draco to enjoy the brief alone time with his devils. As they are unlikely to have much down time until Nott is caught. Harry follows the Section Chief as she shows him where he and his team can set up in the morning.

He fills out all the required paper work for his team members. Erin tells him their visitors badges will be waiting for them in the morning at the security desk. With all that done, Harry leaves the building and goes to his hotel, ordering room service with the intention of having a quiet meal and then turning in for the night. But after his shower, he feels a bit anxious. He knows it is from jet lag and wanting to get this case over. While he is eating his dinner, he surfs the web for a club that caters to his sexual preferences. One where it does not matter if you are gay or straight as long as it has a bit of kink to it.

He finds one not too far from his hotel called Wicked. He gets dressed in black snakeskin leather pants that are so tight they look painted on. He pairs it with a black muscle shirt that is just as tight as the pants, showing off his defined upper body. He pulls on his dragon hide boots that zip up on the side rather than lace up. They have a bit of a heel, which makes him appear slightly taller than he is. He thinks about leaving his wand but thinks better of it, putting on his holster making sure it was secured and invisible to muggles. He checks himself out in the mirror making sure he looks good enough to catch someone's eye. He no longer has to hide his eyes behind his glasses. After the war, he had finally gotten them fixed. Thank Merlin his father is a brilliant and accomplished potion master. Satisfied he looks good, he leaves his hotel room.

He decides not to ride his bike or try to find an apparition point just in case he decides to drink too much. He whistles for a cab and asks the driver to take him to Wicked. When he gets there, there is a long line to get in. Instead of standing in the line, he flashes his badge at the bouncer, who lets him in without any questions. He makes a beeline for the bar and orders a whiskey. Once he has his drink in hand, he sips it as he turns around to survey what there is to offer. There are a few good looking men and women that catch his eye, bodies all over the dance floor dancing and gyrating against each other.

He has just finished his first drink and is ready to order his second one when a deep voice says into his ear, "Dance with me."

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Aaron sighs as he enters his house, wishing he could see Jack but knowing he can't. His son is already asleep at Jess' house. Hotch is resigned to the fact that there isn't a point to bringing him home to sleep, only to send him back to his aunt's in the morning when he has to go to work. He feels edgy, this case is only going to get worse and Aaron is apprehensive of this new team he's being forced to work with. The BAU has little experience dealing with international criminals, even less with non-American law enforcement. He isn't worried about his team, though. They work with other law enforcement on a regular basis, they'll all be professional. Hotch wonders about the young leader Strauss had told him about.

Shaking himself, he tears himself away from work. Determinedly, Aaron strides to his closet. In the back, he finds what he's looking for: a form-fitting, deep red shirt, and tight, black jeans. The outfit emphasizes his lean but muscular form. Hotch grabs his keys.

Going to Wicked is just what he needs to take his mind off his work. Aaron is going there for one reason: to find a boy to fuck. Having sex with men feeds a part of him that no woman can touch: a need to dominate, even to hurt. Nothing gets him hotter than dominating another man, having a man willingly submit to him. No one knows he swings both ways, he's never told anyone. Not his team, not even Haley. He suspects that Morgan and Reid's relationship probably has a D/S element but Aaron has yet to feel comfortable in talking about such things with them.

The regular bouncer lets him in immediately with a nod.

Aaron scans the crowd, looking for a pretty little Sub for the night. His eyes stop the moment he sees a young man at the bar. The boy is average in height with shoulder length blue-black hair. His body is shown off tight leather pants and an equally tight muscle shirt. But Hotch's eyes are drawn to the man's ass; his dick twitches at the sight of the rounded cheeks. Something instinctual tells him, the young man is a Sub. Aaron doesn't hesitate, the man will be his tonight.

Sideling up behind him, Aaron whispers into the man's ear. His voice is deliberately low and husky with an edge of a demand, "Dance with me."

Harry shivers a bit. The voice alone is enough to make his pants feel tight. Despite his arousal, Harry feels a spark of anger at the arrogant demand. He's going to turn around and give this pushy bloke a piece of his mind. This bloke can't just tell him what to do and have Harry panting after him. He isn't that easy. Yet, when he turns around, Harry is struck dumb. The other man doesn't move and Harry is practically plastered to his hard, muscled chest. He has to look up a long way. Shivering again at how tall the man is, Harry's head barely meets the man's shoulders. He takes in the man's appearance, and thinks "Damn." He is tall, dark, and handsome with beautiful brown eyes, and short black hair. Wearing a tight, button up red shirt that shows off his slim but muscular body; his black jeans are snug, encasing a drool worthy bulge. The man is hot. His aura is very masculine and powerful. This man is a Dom, no question.

"What's your name, Little One?" Aaron asks, stroking his hand through the boy's thick, black hair. He is even more beautiful from the front. He has an androgynous look that Hotch adores. He's pretty, a perfect mix of feminine and masculine traits. He also has the brightest green eyes Aaron's ever seen. They're vaguely unnatural, seeming to almost glow.

"E—Evan." Harry realizes immediately that the man knows he's a Sub. He wonders how he knows. Harry isn't wearing anything or behaving in a manner that would make it apparent he's a Sub.

Hotch raises a brow.

It takes a second before Harry realizes why. "Sir. Evan, Sir."

"Good boy." The sexy Sub is British; Aaron is going to love to hear him beg with that accent.

Harry feels a burst of warmth in chest, he's pleased the Dom. "A—And you, Sir?"

"Bruce." Hotch tends to favorite superhero names in his Dom aliases.

Harry refrains from laughing at the obvious lie, there is no way this Dom's name is Bruce.

"Dance with me, Evan." Again, it is clearly more of a demand than a question.

Harry nods his shyly, allowing 'Bruce' to lead him to the dance floor.

**NOTE: THIS IS WHERE THE SEX STARTS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Hotch has a possessive hand on Harry's hip as he plasters himself to the boy's back. He isn't shy about pressing his hardening cock into the boy's ass. Aaron grins, feeling the man's breath hitch in response. "You feel that, Baby?"

Harry shudders, 'Bruce' isn't even attempting to be subtle.

"I'm gonna split you open, shove my cock so deep in your ass you'll taste me." Aaron grinds his crotch into Harry's ass.

Harry finds the utter lack of subtly insanely hot. He knows unless he says something soon, 'Bruce' will be fucking him tonight. Harry's answer is obvious as he pushes back into the man behind him.

Aaron reaches around and cups Harry. "Fuck!" the Sub whines, wantonly thrusting his hardness into Hotch's hand. "He's mine," Aaron thinks.

Harry has never had a Dom get him this hot, this quickly. By the time they get to the actual fucking, he's going to be out of his mind. Their movements are less like dancing and more like having sex fully clothed on the dance floor.

Hotch is drowning in this Sub's reactions to his touch. 'Evan' responds beautifully to his every touch. In an instant, Aaron knows he's going to make this boy come in his pants right here on the dance floor. Hotch rolls his hips faster as he strokes the boy harder.

Harry is flying toward the brink. His hands reach back, grabbing the Dom's ass and pulling him closer with each thrust. "Please," he begs.

Smirking in satisfaction, Hotch asks, "You want to come, Pretty?"

"Fuck, yes. Sir, please!"

"You do not come until I tell you to," the Dom orders.

"Bloody hell!" The dark, dangerous, forceful tone is in no way helping Harry keep himself from coming. He's shaking, desperate to come. His entire world narrows to feeling of 'Bruce' at his back and the Dom's strong hand on his dick. Minute after minute of being stroked and humped without mercy or relief. Without even being aware, Harry is sobbing with frustration.

Aaron's cock throbs as he listens to the boy's uncontrollable sobbing. He knows this is a Sub that will follow his every command. 'Evan' is clearly out of his mind with need but won't come until he's told. He covers the boy's mouth with his hand. Low and husky, Hotch commands, "Come."

The hand across his mouth muffles his scream as Harry explodes. Trusting 'Bruce' to catch him, Harry goes limp.

Ignoring his own need, Aaron whispers praises into the Sub's ear.

Zoning in and out, Harry only hears parts of what 'Bruce' is saying. A minute later, he finally snaps back into his body. He flushes, remembering how wanton he had been. He'd come in his pants like a blushing virgin! Harry straightens; at last able to support his own weight. His hip brushes against the Dom's crotch, making him hiss at the contact.

Aaron's need to take care of his Sub had overridden his need for release but the brushing touch of his cock forces his mind finally to acknowledge his own body's needs. He's not going to come in his pants like 'Evan.' Hotch fully intends on coming down that pretty throat. Without a word, he grips the Sub in a powerful grip and leads 'Evan' to a secret room. A discrete guard at the door immediately recognizes Aaron as a member and ushers him through.

Harry stares dumbly at the room he's led to. A large bed is the focus of the room. However, what draws Harry's eyes is the sidewall. It is lined with toys: whips, cuffs, floggers, cock rings, vibrators, and so much more. It's a BDSM fantasy room. "Bloody hell!" Harry thinks. Wicked is somehow hiding secret, BDSM rooms within the club.

Aaron grins wickedly; his little Sub had evidently been expecting to fuck in a bathroom or the alley. He looks shocked at the clean, well-stocked room. "Strip."

Harry doesn't hear him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes still focused on the wall of toys.

SMACK. Hotch's hand slaps the Sub's ass. "I said strip."

Jolting, Harry practically tears off his clothing. He doesn't even take the time to wipe off his come. Without thought he drops to his knees, hands clasped behind his back, and his head down.

Aaron pets his head in approval. 'Evan' looks good on his knees. He nudges the boy's chin up until their eyes meet. With his hair off his face, Hotch can see an unusual lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Safe word?"

"Jade, Sir."

Opening his jeans, Aaron pulls himself out. He strokes slowly as 'Evan' watches his every move. "If you need me to stop, grab my thigh."

Harry nods eagerly, knowing he soon won't be able to verbalize a safe word.

Stepping toward 'Evan,' he stops when his cock is directly in front of the kneeling man's face. "Suck me."

Harry drools at the sight of the Dom's hard length. He opens his mouth, moaning as 'Bruce' pushes inside. Harry sucks, bobbing up and down. Relishing the groans coming from the other man, Harry inch by inch eases the cock down his throat and swallows.

"Fuck." Aaron is rapidly approaching orgasm. The heat and tightness of the Sub's mouth around him is overwhelming. Hotch grabs his head, 'Evan' is given no choice but to allow himself to be controlled. " 'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth. Choke you on my cock until I cum down your throat."

Harry whimpers in want.

Aaron thrusts harder and faster until his control breaks. He fucks the Sub's slack mouth without mercy, forcing himself deep inside when he finally comes shouting Evan's name.

Harry has no choice but to swallow around the pulsing hardness. 'Bruce' pulls away seconds later. Harry gasps, trying to regain his breath. Feeling unsteady without his Dom's support, Harry sways a bit. A firm grasp steadies him.

Hotch carefully puts himself away, zipping up his pants but leaving them unbuttoned. He looks down at the Sub; satisfied to see he is hard and leaking simply from bringing Aaron pleasure. "Good boy. My perfect little cocksucker," Hotch croons as he pets his hair. Basking in his post-orgasm high, he doesn't notice the extra ring of color around Evan's eyes.

Harry leans into the caress, bursting with happiness at pleasing this Dom. He doesn't want this to ever end; he wants to be Bruce's Sub permanently.

Unknowingly, Aaron echoes Harry's thoughts. 'Evan' is the kind of Sub Aaron has always wanted: pretty, eager, responsive, and perfectly submissive. Shaking out of his thoughts, Hotch says "Up." He pulls 'Evan' up, holding him still until he gets his feet under him. Aaron leads the unresisting Sub to the wall of toys. He watches closely as Evan's eyes run over the variety of toys, grinning at the toys those green orbs linger on. Hotch reaches out and grabs the leather flogger that his Sub wants, swishing it carefully.

Harry stares at the Dom's every movement, 'Bruce' is obviously experienced with a flogger. Merlin, he wants that on his skin.

He grins at the lust on Evan's face. "This is going to be fun," Aaron thinks. Putting the flogger around his neck, he snatches the cock ring 'Evan' had lingered on and clips it on. "I own you, Little One, even if just for tonight. Everything you are right now belongs to me." Aaron grips Harry's cock and squeezes it, making Harry hiss. "Your orgasm belongs to me."

He shivers at the possessive tone. Harry is never going to be able to forget 'Bruce.' He's afraid he'll spend the rest of his life searching for a Dom to live up to this one.

He makes a mental note to use the vibrating butt plug that caught the Sub's attention later on. Silently, Aaron tugs 'Evan' to a bare wall. "Hands on the wall." He is pleased when the Sub immediately obeys. "Stay." Unbuttoning his shirt, Hotch relishes the cool air caressing his chest. "Use your safe word, if you need, Little One." With Evan's barely distinguishable nod, Aaron stands back and takes hold of the flogger. He starts swinging the flogger in a slow rhythm until his wrist action is smooth and easy. Satisfied, Aaron swings it softly forward across the Sub's curved cheeks. Each light touch is like a soft caress.

The easy rhythm washes over Harry. Feeling content, he can feel the edges blur as he sinks easily into his subspace in a way he never has before. For a reason he cannot explain, Harry trusts this Dom to give him exactly what he needs, more than he has ever before.

Hotch increases the swings, the impact against the meat of Evan's ass effortlessly increasing. Suddenly, he slaps the flogger hard enough to make his Sub grunt and sway. The next five strikes are gentle, easing the tenseness in Evan's body. Aaron alternates: three medium, four soft, two hard, six soft, one hard, four medium, three soft. Over and over, again and again as Evan soaks up the unpredictable pace.

Harry feels euphoric, wanting nothing more than to be flogged for as long as 'Bruce' will allow.

Aaron delights in how effortlessly 'Evan' takes everything he gives him. He is leaking inside his boxers at the sight of this beautiful, responsive Sub. Hotch slows his rhythm until he stops completely. Stepping closer, he drags the flogger across Evan's shoulders, down his back, across his ass, grazing his powerful thighs last. Aaron rests the flogger on his shoulders, and hugs his Sub. Using his fingers, Hotch caresses Evan's bare skin as he gradually surfaces.

The fingers and the bare chest at his back ground him to the here and now. Harry is shaky when he finally leaves his subspace. Docile, he feels himself being lifted into strong arms. 'Bruce' lays him carefully on the soft bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm not leaving you," he promises. Hotch is quick about grabbing a bottle of water. He sits behind his Sub, pulling him back to rest against him. Gently, Aaron lifts the water to Evan's lips, whispering praises and endearments into his ear.

Harry savors every moment of Bruce's aftercare, feeling safe and cared for. "Thanks, Sir. It—it's been a while for me."

"Believe me, Evan. It was my pleasure," Aaron murmurs seductively. 'Evan' stays safely circled in his arms for several minutes. Hotch continually caresses his body and hair in long, soothing strokes.

Feeling steady again, Harry requests "More. Please, Sir. I need more." He's hopeful that 'Bruce' wants this night to continue as much as he does.

It's exactly what Hotch has been waiting for. Getting up to stand beside the bed, he says, "Lie down." His order is followed without challenge. Aaron goes back to the toy wall and grabs everything he needs.

When 'Bruce' kneels beside him on the bed, Harry mutely lifts his wrists in offering. He sighs as he feels the padded cuffs enclose around his wrists. He lets his arms be raised until they are pressed into the mattress above his head. Harry curls his fingers around the spines in the headboard.

Aaron strips off his shirt, reveling in the hungry look in those green eyes as his chest is fully exposed. Leaning forward, their lips meet for the first time. It's sweet, almost chaste. Starting with feather light pecks, Aaron increases the pressure until 'Evan' sighs and parts his lips. Diving inside, he dominates the kiss. His hands hold the Sub in place as he maps the inside of his mouth with his tongue. When Aaron pulls away, glazed verdant orbs stare back at him. Heavy breathing echoes throughout the room.

Harry is dazed; he's never been so turned on by kissing before. 'Bruce' kisses like he is trying to possess both Harry's body and soul.

"God, he's beautiful," Hotch thinks. He does a double take as he looks into Evan's eyes. It almost looks like the green is surrounded by an extra ring of black. Shaking his head, Aaron thinks, "That's not possible. It must be a trick of the light or something."

He doesn't want to let this pretty, little Sub go; even knowing he will probably never see 'Evan' after tonight. Aaron may not be able to keep him but he is going to make damned sure 'Evan' doesn't forget him. Straddling his hips, Hotch forces Evan's neck to arch. He nudges his nose against the soft, pale skin. 'Evan' smells of vanilla and sex. Starting at his nape, Aaron drags his tongue up his neck. All he can think is that 'Evan' tastes like he belongs only to him. Attaching his thin lips to the delicious skin below his ear, Aaron sucks hard as 'Evan' keens. He admires the red mark, moving down the pale skin, sucking mark after mark.

Harry squirms and whines. Every possessive mark makes a shot of lust run through him. "Bloody hell!" he screams as Bruce unexpectedly bites his shoulder. Without the cock ring, Harry would have exploded right then. "Please, please, please!" he begs.

Hotch provides no mercy; kissing, biting, and marking down his chest. The boy is covered in marks, his marks. 'Evan' will not forget him.

"Pleasepleaseplease! Sir!" Harry pleads. He can feel the Dom's hot breath on his throbbing dick.

"Spread 'em," he commands. 'Evan' wantonly spreads his legs wide. Aaron grabs lube and a condom from the stand beside the bed. He shoves a pillow under Evan's hips. Slicking up his fingers, he eases his thumb inside. Evan's body welcomes the intrusion, surrounding it with his tight heat. Pulling out, he thrusts in two fingers. Hotch growls in approval as 'Evan' clenches around his fingers, the greedy hole desperate to keep him inside. Scissoring his fingers, he quickly stretches his Sub. Satisfied, Aaron lubes up the vibrating butt plug and slides it inside, inch by inch. Hotch turns it on, thrusting in and out. Shoving it deep, he leaves the bed.

Harry mewls softly; the vibration and pressure on his prostate is sweet torture. Merlin, he wants to come so badly. His mouth hangs open as he pants, eyes half closed, peering at 'Bruce.'

Aaron strips off his pants. Lowering his boxers, he groans as his cock slaps against his stomach. His chocolate colored eyes meet Evan's and Hotch starts to stroke himself leisurely.

Harry licks his lips, watching Bruce's hand move up and down. He wants that hard length back in his mouth. "Sir?" Harry asks, making a show of opening his mouth wide.

Chuckling at the Sub's brazenness, "You wanna suck me again, Beautiful?"

Nodding excitedly, "Yes, Sir, please!"

Hotch straddles his chest, allowing 'Evan' to lean forward and take him in his mouth. "Yesss," he hisses as the boy sucks him. Aaron supports Evan's neck, helping him bob up and down his length.

Concentrating, he goes deeper and deeper until Harry can swallow around Bruce's dick.

"Fuck, Pretty." Aaron stares down as his Sub. "Look at you, swallowing me down so easily." The boy preens at the praise, making happy little noises. Both ends filled and 'Evan' couldn't look more blissful. Aaron savors the pulsing around his cock, plunging deep inside Evan's throat until he feels close to coming. Aaron eases out of that welcoming mouth. "You ready for me, Little One?" He swears he can see that same black ring around the verdant eyes but again dismisses the thought.

"Please, Sir!"

"I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me tomorrow. Do you want that, My Own?"

"Fuck yes! Sir! Fuck me! Use me! Make me yours!" Harry begs.

Aaron releases Evan's hands, allowing him for the first time to touch him. Curious, needy hands run over his body as Aaron moves down to Evan's hips. He pulls out the vibrating butt plug, turning it off and tossing it aside. Ripping open a condom wrapper, Aaron sheathes himself.

Harry wraps his legs tightly around Bruce's waist, groaning as he at last sinks inside. 'Bruce' thrusts steadily until he's balls deep. "Bruce…" he cries. His Dom stills, waiting for Harry's body to relax.

"Fuck, you're perfect around my cock," Aaron growls. The tight, squeezing pressure only breaks down his restraint more rapidly. Far too aroused to take this slow, Aaron's pace is hard and fast. He can feel Evan's fingers claw down his back, leaving red streaks. His Sub is as desperate as he is. Aaron moves Evan's leg from his hip to his shoulder. He snaps his hips forcefully. Aaron buries his cock deep in Evan's ass, pulling out and thrusting forward.

"Sir, please. Fuck me, Bruce. Fuck me harder! I need to come, please!" he yells. Harry scrambles to get a grip on 'Bruce,' clawing his back in his desperation. He needs more, needs 'Bruce' closer, deeper, consuming him body and soul. Squeezing Bruce's ass, Harry forces his Dom to fuck him violently.

Aaron releases the cock ring, "Come for me, Evan. Come for your Dom."

Harry screams as he comes violently, without a single touch.

Folding him practically in half, Aaron fucks his Sub mercilessly. His body is limp as 'Evan' lets his Dom use his body. The sound of skin slapping together echoes as Aaron races toward the brink. Plunging deep, Aaron fills the condom, growling Evan's name as he comes. He collapses heavily onto his Sub.

Harry runs his hands down Bruce's back in long, smooth strokes. Enjoying the heavy weight of his Dom, he silently hopes that 'Bruce' might suggest meeting again. Harry doesn't want this to be the end.

More than anything, Aaron wants to keep this pretty Sub. To claim him as his and allow no one to touch 'Evan' but him. With deep regret, Aaron carefully pulls out and discards the condom in the basket by the bed.

**SEX ENDS**

Harry glances at 'Bruce,' wanting to speak up but unable to get the words out. This Dom is perfect, able to inflame him with a single touch. Harry's eyes implore 'Bruce' to say something, to ask him to stay.

Aaron feels cold inside as his intense gaze runs over 'Evan.' He can't do it, can't ask this boy to be his. As much as he wants, he simply cannot. Aaron has to think about his son, and his own heart. For it would take little to fall in love with this beautiful Sub. Silent, he makes a decision. Cupping his face, Aaron kisses 'Evan' deeply. "Goodbye, Little One."

The hope he had felt dies a bitter death inside him. This is it. It's over and he will never see this man again. This Dom that Harry feels halfway in love with after a few hours. Turning away from 'Bruce,' he hides the single tear that glides down his cheek.

Aaron dresses quickly and leaves, even as everything inside him screams to go back. To claim what is his. His heart feels like it is being torn out, pain bursts in his chest. Tears blur his vision and Aaron breaks out into a run. He needs to get away now.

Left alone, Harry feels a heavy weight inside him. It is as if a piece of his soul has been ripped away. The loss of his Dom, a man he knows nothing about, is almost unbearable. 'Bruce' is gone and Harry is lost. Sighing woefully, he looks down at his body. He sees the fingertip bruises on his hips, mark after mark over his chest made by Bruce's mouth. He may not have his Dom but he is stilled marked as Bruce's, at least for a few days. It isn't much but it makes Harry feel a little lighter. He wipes his come off his body with a towel he finds in a drawer. Harry dresses and leaves Wicked. He slips into bed, his fingers pressing on the bruises on his body. The jolt of pain is sweet, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

The next morning:

Harry wakes up with a delicious ache in and on his arse; a smile plays on his lips as he thinks about the Dom who had played his body like a string instrument. He decides against taking a pain-relieving potion because he wants to hold on to the way he was able to trust and let go last night. It was the first time in a long time he let himself feel. He just does not want to think about the reason why he was able to trust this particular Dom when he can't trust any other. He and 'Bruce' had made no plans to hook up again, which is quite disappointing because he would love to have another taste of what the man has to offer. He gets out of bed and gets himself together. Today, he and his team will be meeting with the team from the FBI to look over the case and see if they can track down and finally arrest Theo Nott. He wants to make a proper first impression, so he pulls out his dark blue Armani suit with a white crisp shirt but he forgoes wearing a tie from his case. He wants to be comfortable after all.

Going into the shower, he washes up quickly. He does not want to waste time this morning. He has to get into his Harry Potter mind frame, not Harry the Sub. He exits the shower, wandlessly dried his hair and body and starts dressing. There are a few love bites on his neck; he covers them up by using glamour's, so his friends will not know about his nightly activities. Thank Morgana that the other marks are on parts of his body that no one else will see. He is not ready to let his friends, especially his brother know what he likes sexually. Draco can get a bit crazy when Harry gets hurt when they are on the job; he hates to think what he would do if he finds out Harry wants and likes getting hurt this way. Once he is finished, he picks up his phone and calls Draco.

A laugh comes from the other end, "Hello."

"Are you boys ready?" he asks

"What, no good morning Draco, no how was your night, Draco?"

He chuckles, "Seriously Draco? You picked up the phone laughing. I don't need to ask if you had a good night."

"That is true, and to answer your question, yes we are. Blaise is already here and I am sure Nev is not far behind. We will meet you in the lobby for breakfast."

Hanging up, Harry grabs his badge and gun, putting the gun in the holster under his jacket. He does not need to check for his wand; it is something he never leaves without. Grabbing his messenger bag from the chair, Harry slings it over his shoulder. He is all set to go. Heading out of his hotel room, he goes to meet Draco and the others. They are already there waiting for him.

"Morning Boss," greets Blaise.

No matter how long they have been friends, how long it's been since they started working together, or how many times he has told Blaise to call him Harry, he still calls him boss.

"Morning Blaise."

"How is it you tell him good morning and all you do is bark questions at me?" pouts Draco.

"That's because I like Blaise better." He says jokingly.

"Watch it Potter, I am pretty sure Lady Zabini would not like you coming on to her husband. Then again with Luna you never know, she might want to watch you two go at it."

Harry wishes Draco was kidding on that one, but Luna has always been a free thinker. It is Blaise who answers with the straightest face possible. "She does wonder how you three go at it; she has tried to persuade the twins to put a video camera in your bedroom."

The shocked looked on Draco's face is priceless. Draco looks from Blaise to the twins, back to Blaise, then finally back to the twins. "You devils better not think about it! When we get back home, I am doing a clean sweep of our bedroom!" with that he stomps away. The twins run behind him, trying to calm their angry dragon.

"When are you going to tell him you were joking?" He asks Blaise.

"Who said I was?" then he walks off to catch up to Draco. Then, Nev comes up and stands next to him. He looks at Harry's face then to the backs of the others, then back to Harry again.

"Ok, what the hell did I miss?"

"Oh Nev so much, so very much, I'll tell you on the way to breakfast." He and Nev, jog to catch up to the rest.

Over breakfast, he fills everyone in on where they are going and the little information the BAU team has on the case.

Wiping his mouth Nev asked, "What is it they do have?"

"As far as I can tell, not much. They just found out his name because I told their boss Erin, who by the way seems to have a problem with my age."

"Why would your age be a problem, think they will have a problem with the fact that we are all quite young?" questions Fred.

Harry shrugs his shoulders, "Merlin, who the hell knows? All I know is I introduced myself and her first comment was aren't you a bit young to lead a team? In any case, we are here to catch a criminal not pander to these lot and their insecurities." He looks at his watch, "It's time for us to go anyway. Best behavior guys."

"Are you taking your bike" Draco asks, "Or riding with us?"

"Now, Draco what a crazy question to ask. Do you think I would bring my baby all this way and not use it?" Draco rolls his eyes at Harry's answer.

"Well then, see you in a few." Draco tells him as he and the others get up from the table.

Making his way back to the hotel parking lot, he un-shrinks his helmet and places it on his head. Sitting on his bike, Harry winces at the slight pain in his arse. He sets out to begin a new day. He moves easily into traffic, making sure to stay in his lane because he is a different country. He wants to make sure he follows the rules by stopping at every stop light and sign. He is doing fine for the first half of the ride. He knows he is close to the FBI building, so he decides not to slow down at the next stop light and instead guns it. He does not see the SUV that comes out of nowhere, causing him to swerve out of the driver's way, almost losing control of his bike. Only his skills as a rider keeps his mind cool enough to regain control and avert an accident. He does not stop because that would cause an accident and just keeps going on his way. He does look back to make sure that everyone is ok, which they are.

When he gets to the FBI building, he parks his bike in the parking garage with other bikes, making sure it's secure. Shrinking his helmet, he puts it in his pants pocket. Harry goes to the lobby where his team is waiting for him. They go over to the guard, signing in and receiving their visitor badges and go on their way to meet the new team. Making their way over to the nearest elevator, they get on silently. For some reason no one is talking. The twins are not their jovial self, or having Draco constantly telling them to behave. It is a completely different atmosphere than breakfast. When they get off the elevator, Erin is waiting for them. The guard must have told her we were on our way.

"Good morning Erin, I was not expecting to see you this morning."

"Good morning Harry, I thought it better to introduce you to Agent Hotchner and his team." She replies.

Nodding his head, "Would you like for me to introduce my team now or when I we do it with the others?"

"Let's do it with everyone in the room, this way it we will not have to do it again."

"I agree. I guess we should get this done then," he tells her.

When she turns her back, Harry does not miss her comment, "Are all the agents in England so young?"

Harry turns to look at his friends and notices they all had heard her comment, but decides not to say anything. They follow her to a conference room where he presumes the other team is. When she opens the door, Harry notices a guy who looks about the same age as Harry. The man has the room's attention with whatever he is talking about. He is dressed like one of Harry's grade school teachers. There are four men and three women sitting around the table listening to him. One of the men has his back turned to Harry, Erin and his friends.

"…we don't know why he is killing these women, the gruesome way he does. It is as if he is trying to get a message across, but what his message is or to whom is..."

"…We believe his purpose is to finish what his master started," cuts in Harry.

"Master, what master?" says the guy looking through his files.

"It would not be in your files," he continues.

"And how would you know that?" the African American guy asks.

"Well you see it's simple, Theo Nott's family was a part of a terrorist group, who fashioned themselves after Hitler. And to answer your question Agent…"

"Morgan," he answers.

"We went to school with Theo Nott." The other team all look shocked, and more than a few can't hold back a gasp. At that moment, the man who had his back turned to the room has turned around to face Harry and his friends. All that goes through Harry's mind is Bruce. There is more than one emotion on "Bruce's" face. Harry cannot pin point what surprises 'Bruce' more: the fact that he went to school with Theo or that last night he had his cock up Harry's arse. Either way, this case just got more interesting. All of a sudden it hits Harry, 'Bruce' the Dom from last night, is a member of the BAU team.

* * *

><p>We thank you for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Hits to this and our other stories.<p>

* * *

><p>Our timeline:<p>

Hotch born in '69 He is 38

Harry born in '80 He is 27

Jack born in November 2001 He is 5 going on 6

Reid joins BAU 2002

JJ/Will get together 2003

Henry born 2004 he is 3

JJ/Will marry 2004

Rossi rejoins BAU 2004

Prentiss joins BAU late 2004

Haley dies 2005

Teddy born in 2000 He is 7

Harry & Friends Graduate Hogwarts in '98

War Ends 2000

Snape blood adopts Harry 2000

PACU Goes to Uni & Combat Training 2000-2004

PACU-2004-Present

Nott starts killing 2005

Set in 2007


	2. Have We Met Before?

We do not own Harry Potter & Criminal Minds nor do we profit from this story.

We would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews we have gotten from this story. This is a labor of love for us.

Note: thoughts are in italics.

Warnings: spanking, oral sex (male-male).

* * *

><p>Several hours earlier:<p>

When Aaron wakes up, his first thought is of Jack as it is every morning. He loves his son more than life. Every single day he says a prayer of thanks; Aaron could not have gone on if he had lost both Haley and Jack that day. The five year old is Hotch's reason for living and he is thankful for every moment they have together.

But what surprises him is that his second thought is of 'Evan.' Thinking of the perfect little Sub fills him with unexpected yearning, of how much he wishes 'Evan' was beside him in his big, empty bed. Last night isn't the first time he has gone to Wicked to find a Sub for the night. But it is the first time he's wanted a Sub for more than one night. Instead of feeling centered and satisfied after dominating a Sub the night before, Hotch feels lost. As if there is a piece of him missing simply because he is not being able to identify himself as Evan's Dom. The empty hole he feels at Evan's absence makes the scars on his chest hurt. Rubbing them absentmindedly, Aaron gets up and showers. He dons on his best suit with a tie that always makes him feel powerful. The clothes help Aaron cast aside his mindset of Dom Aaron and Sub 'Evan.' He quickly calls Jack; letting the sweet sound of his child's voice help restore his sense of balance.

His mind finally quiets and Hotch mentally prepares himself for the morning as he eats a bowl of Jack's favorite cereal: Fruity Pebbles. Meeting a new team, one they will have to work closely with is always a little nerve-wracking. As the leader of his team, he will interact with the other team's leader more. Aaron hopes the other leader works well with others. He has been involved in enough unnecessary pissing contests while working with other law enforcement; he doesn't need to experience another. Hotch isn't worried about his team though, as the BAU has plenty of experience dealing with other law enforcement agencies. He has every confidence they will be professional and diplomatic. Hotch is sure this new team will want to catch the Unsub as much as the BAU does. Although he wonders about the other team's leader, Strauss hadn't told him anything about the man, other than that he is about Reid's age. Aaron hopes he won't be an arrogant hothead.

Hotch places his empty bowl in the sink, grabs his briefcase, and says a goodbye to Jack via a framed picture. The drive to work is mostly unremarkable. That is until a motorcycle barrels through a red light, almost hitting him. Slamming on his breaks, he swerves just missing the well-dressed biker as he skillfully avoids a collision and speeds away. Hotch's heart is pounding as he looks over the road. Thankfully, no cars actually collided, despite the biker's reckless driving. Aaron mutters to himself, "Damn bikers. Could have killed someone or himself."

He soon enters the FBI's parking lot. Aaron takes a deep cleansing breath, trying to ease his anger at the reckless biker and quiet the desperate yearning for "Evan." Shaking his head, Hotch grabs his coffee and briefcase. He greets the receptionists and the agents he passes by.

Aaron sets his briefcase on his desk, grabbing his files and going to the conference room. JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss are already there reviewing the case. Reid, Morgan, and Garcia come in a minute later. They start reviewing the case, preparing for the other team's arrival. Hotch faces JJ as they discuss possible problems in dealing with another team on this case. JJ's experience as a media liaison makes her the perfect person to help him address any problems they might encounter. Aaron half listens as Reid talks about the case, the genius is quickly getting into his rambling, lecture mode.

Reid says "…we don't know why he is killing these women the gruesome way he does. It is as if he is trying to get a message across, but what his message is or to whom is…"

"…We believe his purpose is to finish what his master started," a male voice cuts in.

Hotch's attention is split between his conversation with JJ and the conversation between his team and the unknown male. His back is to the door as he talks to JJ.

"Master, what master?" asks Morgan as he looks through his files. He wonders at the term, master. A wealth of information could be interpreted for the profile from that term alone.

"It would not be in your files," the man continues.

"And how would you know that?" Morgan asks.

"Well you see, it's simple, Theo Nott's family was a part of a terrorist group, who fashioned themselves after Hitler. And to answer your question Agent…"

"Morgan."

"We went to school with Theo Nott."

The BAU agents are all shocked; several of them cannot hold back a gasp. Hotch turns around to look at the newcomers. He is surprised that the new team knows their Unsub but the moment he looks over to them that information drops from his mind. All he can think is _Evan_. His Sub from the night before is on this team. Stunned, he cannot stop the expressions that quickly flash on his face. "Holy shit!" he thinks. Aaron is unable to stop staring at him.

The shocked silence seems like hours but it is only mere seconds. Hotch pulls himself together, at least on the outside. He carefully ensuring his stoic mask is firmly in place but inside Aaron is freaking out. His emotions are swirling madly around inside of him. Suddenly, he realizes that not only is 'Evan' on the British team, he is also the reckless biker that almost ran into him! It takes everything within Hotch not to react. He wants to scream and laugh, to yell and rejoice. The Sub he had spent the morning yearning for is standing right in front of him. Aaron wants to force 'Evan' to his knees and punish him. To fuck him right here in the conference room, to show everyone that he _belongs_ to Aaron. He wants to hug him and never let him go. The conflicting emotions aren't making it easy for him to remain stoic.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Harry's mind is in a whirlwind. This morning when he woke up he was not expecting to run into the man that had tilted his world, made him feel and then fucked him until he saw stars. He still looked as handsome and as powerful as he did last night. His aura exuded top, boss, and definitely dominant. Harry wanted to bare his neck as if he was in his wolf form, recognizing his Alpha to its beta. He needs air, he feels like he cannot breathe. He inhales and exhales slowly to calm his racing heart, before he does something stupid like dropping to his knees.

_Get it together Potter, you are Harry fucking Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, defeater of the greatest dark wizard of your time and leader to one of the deadliest teams in Britain, not a submissive _he chides himself. He is so caught up in reaming his own arse, he does not see the odd looks his friends and teammates are giving him.

The tension in the room is palpable. All the agents of the BAU are looking at the new team with masked curiosity and a bit of suspicion. Feeling the tension, Strauss steps forward and stands between the two teams. "I would like to introduce you to the Phoenix Anti-Crime Unit or PACU from England."

None of the profilers miss the fact that all the members of the PACU are about the same age. The pair of twins appears to be a few years older but the rest look like they are the same age.

_I'm old enough to be all of their fathers. God, I feel old._ Rossi thinks.

Aaron can't help but keep glancing at 'Evan.' He is torn between the desire to rush forward and claim him in front of everyone, and the need to remain professional and pretend 'Evan' is a stranger.

_So this is the elite British team? I could take them all,_ Morgan thinks smugly as he flexes his muscles.

_Interesting, they are all about my age_ Spencer thinks. Reid finds nothing wrong with their ages. He is younger than all of his own teammates. He's been teased about his age but none of them have ever questioned his place on the team because of his age…at least not after his first case. Spencer sees no reason to question the PACU's expertise on the basis of their youth.

Strauss can see each of her agents is quietly profiling the PACU. "Harry, please come forward." As Harry steps forward, she continues, "This is Chief Lead Special Investigator Harry Potter-Black. I will let him introduce his team."

_Merlin, what's this_ Harry thinks _grade school_, _stand up and introduce yourself everyone or the teacher would give you a spanking_. Harry does as asked, stepping forward. He collects himself, clearing his throat "Thank you Erin." He nods his head at her. He looks back at his team, "As Erin as already stated I am Harry Potter-Black; I prefer you call me Harry."

Aaron's eye twitches. Not only is 'Evan,' or Harry he supposes he should call him, part of the PACU; he is the leader. Hotch wonders _Can this get any worse? _ When Harry tucks his shoulder length hair behind his ear, Aaron notices the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He is stunned, how could he have not noticed such a distinctive scar last night? Had he been too overwhelmed by lust to notice something so obvious?

Spencer's keen eyes look carefully at Harry. He recognizes the look in the man's eyes. It is one he has often seen in the mirror. This Harry had something happen in his childhood that forced him to grow up fast. Like Spencer, he can see that Harry hadn't truly been allowed to be a child.

Rossi raises an eyebrow at the young leader. His eyes flick to the scar, it is very unusual. Dave has never seen anything like it before, especially considering how perfect and unmarked the rest of his face is. He wonders how Potter-Black got it.

Harry calls the twins to his side, "Fred, George." He did not have to say anything they knew what to do.

They step up beside him, " Special Investigators Fred and George Weasley at your service. We are Harry's eyes and ears," they say together.

"What exactly does that mean?" asks Prentiss.

"Our specialty..." says Fred.

"… Is computer science..." says George.

"…And computer forensics," they finish together. "Basically our degrees are a very fancy way of saying we are the best hackers money can buy. We can break in and out of any system unnoticed." Fred tells them.

"So if you have any secrets, now is the time to tell us because we will find them." They continue together.

Penelope bounces happily. _They are so adorable! Finishing each other's sentences and everything! And ultra hackers like me! The trouble we could get in together! The secrets we could uncover!_

Harry watches the BAU team's heads move like they are watching a tennis match as the twins speak. He wants to laugh but holds it back; the twins are trying to dispel the tension that is in the room by just being themselves.

Draco steps up beside Fred, "I'm Special Investigator Draco Malfoy; you may call me Draco. I have a degree in criminal psychology." He then turns to Reid, "I am also a voting member of the International MENSA. I recognize you from your book Dr. Reid; it is very insightful. _A Perspective on the Human Animalist Nature. What drives us to kill?_ Catchy title, I could not put it down. I found that I agree with yo…"

Spencer lights up, ready to jump into an intellectual conversation with Draco. He rarely gets opportunity to work with someone of his caliber: intellectually and academically. His teammates are all brilliant in their own way of course but none enjoy intellectual and academic conversations as he does. But before he can say anything another PACU member interrupts Draco.

"Dray not now, please. We just got here; give us a chance to get to know them before you start boring them too. You and Dr. Reid can have a genius lecture among yourselves." Blaise says coming to stand beside him, "Forgive him. he tends to go on and on. Special Investigator Blaise Zabini, my degree is in criminal justice and forensic science, I am also a weapon specialist. And just call me Blaise."

Beside Reid, Morgan gives a sigh of relief. If the two geniuses had started chatting, they probably wouldn't have been able to stop them. Derek can already see that Draco and Spencer are far too alike. He comes to a realization. When Spencer starts rambling, he'll likely have a cohort in Draco. Two rambling, enthusiastic geniuses together, Derek shudders at the thought.

The BAU team nods until JJ speaks up. "And you are?" she asks, referring to Neville.

"Your plant needs watering," he says pointing to the dying Areca Palm sitting in the corner. Forgetting where he is, he walks over to water fountain and fills a cup with some water, then walks to the plant. "You have to water it constantly, or it won't do what it is suppose to do, which is clean the air. There is also the possibility of watering it too much but this girl looks as if she has not gotten anything to drink in months and that's a shame…"

Emily watches amused as the man attends lovingly to the neglected plant. She has never seen someone so concerned about a plant before.

Harry cut him off before he could say anymore. He sees the looks the BAU are giving them; his teammates are quirky but smart and very good at what they do. "Nev" is all he says. Neville turns around looking at the occupants in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry you know how I get, when I see something so beautiful dying." Harry nods. "Special Investigator Neville Longbottom, my degree is behavioral psychology, hostage negotiator and botany. Everyone calls me Nev." He then turns back to the plant; he reaches into his pocket, pulling out tiny sheers and starts cutting off the dead leaves.

_He carries around tiny shears! _Prentiss bites her cheek to prevent the laugh from escaping. She likes this Nev already. He's like the absentminded professor. Emily fights a giggle as she thinks, _it's like Rossi and Reid had a baby!_

When Harry is done introducing his team, Strauss steps forward again. "PACU, I would like to introduce the Behavioral Analyst Unit or BAU. This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner; he is the BAU's Unit Chief." Erin nods at Hotch, giving him permission to introduce his team.

"As Chief Strauss said, I am Aaron Hotchner. Please call me Aaron," he says. His tone is more friendly than usual, which doesn't go unnoticed by his fellow profilers. They are silent at Hotch's unexplained friendliness. Never before has Hotch ever asked to be called Aaron. Rossi is about the only team member who calls him Aaron at work. It is very curious.

_Merlin, Aaron is so sexy_ thinks Harry as he stands there listening to the man as he introduces himself and his team. The suit he is wearing compliments him very well.

"This is my team." He gestures to Dave, "Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. He is the Unit's Senior Agent and specializes in hostage negotiation. He is one of the original profilers of the BAU. Rossi is also a bestselling author and has written several books on criminology and killers."

"Dave is fine," he says, shooting Hotch an odd look. Rossi has known Aaron for a lot of years and has never seen him act like this.

_This guy seems just as laid back as I am_ thinks Neville never taking his eyes off the office plant.

"Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, formerly our Communications Liaison, now is a profiler."

"Hello. Please call me JJ, everyone does," the blond says, offering a friendly smile. "I look forward to working with you all on this case."

Aaron points at Prentiss, "Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, she specializes in linguistics and child advocacy."

Emily gives a polite smile, looking every inch of a diplomat's daughter. "Emily is fine. Pleased to meet you all."

_They have women on their team, I wonder if we should think about inviting a woman to our team. If Hermione were alive she would definitely fit in_ thinks Harry. The idea of having females apart of PACU has merit. He will need to bring the idea up to the table after this case.

Hotch indicates Morgan, "Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan; his expertise is obsessional crimes and explosives."

Derek nods a greeting, looking powerful despite his relaxed posture. "Hey. I answer to either Derek or Morgan, whichever you are comfortable with."

_Look at him trying to flex his muscles_ thinks Blaise, _I could take him in a heartbeat_ as he flexes his own muscles in competition.

"Standing next to him is Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid smiles and gives an awkward little wave. "His specialties are too numerous to name, suffice it say he has three PhD's and what is it now? Four BA's?" Aaron looks to Reid, who nods shyly and mutters "Yeah, four." Hotch continues, "He is a certifiable genius if you can't tell." Aaron can't help but boast about Reid and his team. He wants to impress Harry.

_What the hell was their fascination with our ages, this bloke is as young as we are. _Draco is itching to talk with Spencer; there is so many things he wants to pick his brain about.

Spencer stands suspiciously close to Derek, so used to it he doesn't even consider how it looks to the PACU. "Hi. I'm Doctor—er—Agent—I mean, I'm Spencer Reid. Call me Spencer. Or Reid. Or whatever. Um…as Hotch—er—Aaron said I have three PhD's, in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. And—ah—four BA's. Psychology, Sociology, Philosophy, and Forensic Anthropology. I was just reading a paper in…" His excited rambling stops when Derek cups the back of his neck. "Pretty Boy…" Reid flushes, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. I—just—I tend to ramble, sorry. Just—um—tell me to be quiet," Spencer says apologetically.

"Isn't he just adorable!" says the as yet un-introduced bubbly blonde. "Like a puppy! I just want to hug the breath out of him!"

Derek smiles fondly at him and ruffles his hair playfully. Spencer ducks his head, blushing prettily. He subtly leans into the touch, unable to deny the pleasure of Derek's touch.

"Lastly is Special Agent Penelope Garcia. She is our brilliant and invaluable Technical Analyst, and shares the job of Media Liaison with me," Hotch gushes.

Pen almost coos at Hotch proudly bragging about her. She waves excitedly at the PACU members, "Hi! I'm Penelope, tech goddess extraordinaire. I am the genius hacker around here. There isn't a program I can't hack! I am the bottomless font of technical knowledge that the BAU relies on!"

_She's a quirky one I like her_ thinks the twins.

When Penny finished introducing herself, "Forge." George calls out to his brother.

"Yes Gred."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" as they spoke to each other, never taking their eyes off Penny.

"We could but I think Harry would be upset with us."

"You're right Forge, not to mention Draco."

"Such a shame," they say together.

A slapping sound is heard as Draco smacks the twins on the back of their heads. "Cut the shit, you're giving them a bad first impression of us."

"Yes Love," they say together as they rub the back of their heads. The PACU team chuckles as the BAU team members look a bit shocked at their antics.

Wide eyed, the profilers stare at Fred, George, and Draco. All of them are wondering if all is as it seems. Did the three men just admit to being in a triad relationship?

"Oh my god! Are you three together?" Garcia blurts out.

The trio looks at each other briefly before answering together, "Yes." They appear a little confused by the shock on the BAU team's faces.

The nonchalance of the admittance is as just shocking as the fact that the three men are in a triad relationship.

The surprises just keep coming. The profilers tuck in their questions about the triad relationship, saving them for another time.

The room is completely silent as both teams stare at each other, except for Nev who is oblivious to the drama as he cares for the plant in the corner. Harry reaches down into his messenger bag, pulling out the information that he has on the case. He nods to his team as they to do the same. Harry hands a copy to Hotch and their brushing fingers send a spark through Harry's body. He clears his throat trying not to show he is affected by the man's touch.

Heat flares up Aaron's whole arm from a simple brushing of their fingertips. He tightens his lips; it is the only outward sign of how much the single touch affects him.

Draco pulls out extra files and passes them out to the other BAU members.

Harry turns to the board that has the pictures of the latest victims posted on it. The British victims will have to be added to the board. He takes Theo's picture out and puts it up. "Theodore Nott born in 1979, from a very wealthy and influential family. His mother died during childbirth and was raised by his abusive father, who followed a madman by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle fashioned his ideals of blood supremacy. Nott went to Hogwarts, a boarding school in Scotland, often attend by the children of elitists and old money. At the age of eleven you receive a letter from the school letting you know you have been accepted to the school based on their criteria. It is also a school where everyone in your generation attends…"

"What if the child wants to go to a different school?" asks the bubbly blond.

"They can chose to but it has to be a school that someone in their generation has already attended or is already in enrolled in." Harry answers her. "Hogwarts works on a house system, you are separated based on your personality. There are four; Gryffindor the house of lions known for their bravery, Slytherin the house of snakes known for their cunningness, Hufflepuffs the house of badgers known for their loyalty and Ravenclaw house of eagles known for their intelligence. The twins, Nev and I were sorted into Gryffindor…."

"While Theo, Blaise and I were roommates in Slytherin." Draco picks up the conversation. "During that time Nott's father was counted as a member of Riddle's trusted inner circle, among others were mine and Harry's father.

The occupants in the room gasp at the news. Before anyone could comment Draco continues. "But what Nott, Riddle and the rest of his inner circle did not know was our fathers were spies working to bring Riddle down." Harry sees the occupants in the room sigh collectively.

_Shit, these boys might be young but it sounds like they grew up in a war zone._ Thinks Dave.

Blaise picks up the story, "It took a long time to bring Riddle down about seven years ago he was finally stopped, the government rounded up all his Death Eaters as he called them, all but one, Nott's father. No one knew at the time that Theo himself was a Death Eater. You see we were friends growing up and in school, not the best of friends but friends nonetheless. During Vo…Riddle's time we all had to make choices that we did not want to make in order to protect our family and ourselves as young as we were. So no one batted an eye when Theo turned his father in for being a marked Death Eater; his father was killed while they were trying to capture him. But no one knew Theo was a Death Eater himself."

The room is quiet for a bit, "How did they bring Riddle down?" asks Rossi, breaking the silence.

"He was killed" Harry tells them with no hesitation in his voice. He turns back to the board, "After Riddle was killed people started getting back to their lives. Theo himself got married to another school mate. Pansy Parkinson." Harry picks up a picture of Pansy taping it beside Theo's picture. "Pansy's father was killed by Riddle when he did not follow orders during an attempt to kidnap Riddle's number one target. Pansy's mother ran away after she was born, even now there is no word if she is alive or dead. This left Pansy to fend for herself, before school was out she fled to France only to return after she heard Riddle was killed. During that time Nott was busy "rebuilding" his family's reputation. He worked with other influential families to build up what Riddle and his followers had destroyed. They put up orphanages, hospitals, and schools. He invested his time into politics; we were sure his next project would be to run for office. Soon after she returned, Pansy and Theo got married, their son came later."

"It was anyone's guess when he and Pansy started their courtship. Everyone at the wedding wondered when they had gotten together but no one knew. During school they fought constantly, we all thought they hated each other." Draco tells the group.

"Everyone was fooled by his charisma and charm. When the first body was found, no one suspected Nott. He wasn't even a blip on the radar. When Pansy died, Theo played the grieving widow masterfully, he hoodwinked us all. I would have gave him an oscar for his performance of the grieving widow. That was until his son was murdered or rather "overdosed" on pain pills for adults." Continues Neville who is still standing by the plant, pruning it and Harry has to admit the plant looks ten times better than it had when they walked in.

Draco takes over, "Each killing is different and yet they are the same. They all have blonde hair, and either light grey or green eyes. We know one reason why he is choosing his victims, yet the of killing Pansy and his son puts holes into our theory."

Aaron asks the question everyone is thinking, 'How did he get away?"

Harry looks up at Aaron's question, feeling a bit tongue-tied. It is taking all his training to keep himself from dropping to his knees and sucking the man's cock this very moment. Seeing this side of Aaron turns Harry on to no end. But right now the situation calls for him to be an investigator not a Sub yearning for his Master's touch.

Harry is saved from answering when Fred speaks up, "We had him cornered at one of his family's cottage."

George continues, "And an eejit rookie bullocks it up by giving our position away, I swear Hart was going to kill the poor rookie. Word to the wise never piss our Hart off, it's something we try to avoid."

"Hart, who is that?" asks Penny. She is sitting between the twins, and is still blushing from their earlier comments and feeling the weight of their gazes focused on her.

"That's what they call Harry." Answers Draco. He notices how interested everyone seems to be in the new case details. He chuckles at how the twins have sandwich Penny between them. Most would be a utterly jealous if their fiancé is paying attention to someone else but Draco knows his twins love him and no one else. Being nice to someone like Penny is just a part of who they are. He speaks up again, "If my two devils offer you anything to eat or drink with the initials WWW on it, do not accept it. You have been warned."

The BAU team members turn to look at the twins with wide eyes. _How much trouble could they cause_ wonders Penny, _they look so harmless._

"Oh come on Draco Love, why are you taking away our fun?" they chorus together with a pout on their lips.

"Fun or not you two are not to play any pranks while we are working on this case. If you do there will be consequences." Draco warns them, his tone brokering no argument.

"But what if…."

"No, I said no and I mean it," Draco reiterates.

At the pouts on the twins' faces, Harry chuckles only to have Draco turn and look at him "And that goes for you too Prince" Draco tells Harry.

"Wha... what did I do?" Harry asks in mock surprise.

Draco arches a perfectly shape eyebrow, "Do the words partner in crime mean anything to you? You encourage their foolish behavior." He turns to the twins, "As a matter of fact take out your laptops and give me your bags. I'm quite sure you have somethings hidden in there."

Every single BAU member's lips twitch in amusement as they watch as Draco scolds and orders them around like they are naughty children.

The twins do as they are told begrudgingly. The entire room watches as Harry walks over to his messenger bag taking out his laptop and handing his bag to Draco. Then he walks back to the board with a blush on his face.

"I swear you act just like Dad sometimes, it's scary," Harry tells him with a pout.

"Coming from you Prince, I will take that as a compliment. At least I know he will be proud of me, I am keeping his mischievous son out of trouble." Draco boasts.

"You lot are giving me a headache," Blaise says in exhaustion. Act like bloody adults for one minute please; you're making us look bad to new kids in the class."

The BAU team members looks on in shock as Aaron chuckles at seeing Harry being chastised.

Emily looks back and forth at Harry and Draco. Her keen eyes noting their hair and eye color. She asks, getting them back on track. "Have you considered that you and Draco are possible future targets? The victims all had similar features to either Harry or Draco. The victims didn't just have blonde hair but white blonde hair like Draco has. And each victim either had either vivid green eyes or light grey eyes. This must be deliberate."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, "We thought about that" said Draco "but what would be his motive as far as I know I have not done anything to Nott and I am pretty sure Harry hasn't either."

"But criminals often are not logical, especially the ones we deal with. The reason Nott blames you and Draco might not have even happened except for within his own mind," explains JJ.

"Maybe he isn't targeting Draco and Harry per se. Maybe he chooses his victims to send a message to Draco and Harry," says Dave. "Often an Unsub just wants is to be heard, for someone to listen to them. It wouldn't be the first time a murderer used his victims to communicate with law enforcement, even specific investigators."

Aaron explains, "There is always a trigger or a series of triggers. Something that happens to make these people snap, to make them need or want to harm or kill others."

"Was there someone that died recently that was close to him aunt uncle, a mistress even?" Reid asks.

Blaise shakes his head, "No, Theo is the only Nott left; as we said his mother died in childbirth and he is an only child. And there are no other relatives that we know about. The idea that he could have a mistress also puts another spin on our theory but I am pretty sure if he did, Pansy would have killed her or paid her off if she knew."

"There are still a lot of unanswered questions in this case," Morgan says out loud. "There are a lot of reasons that could explain why he started killing. Could be because of grief, someone he loved died and he is taking out his anger out on others. Or revenge, perhaps he has a specific target but sees each of his victims as a substitute for his ultimate target. If the person he really wants to kill is already dead, he won't ever stop. Or he could even believe he is cleansing the world of what he considers tainted, evil, or inferior people. Or to continue what his master started. Whatever his true motive, we need to find him before he takes another victim."

Harry and the rest of the PACU can only agree with him, Theo's victims might have similarities to him and Draco with the hair and the eyes but he feels as if he is missing a vital clue that could break this case wide open.

"I guess we should get to work," he tells them. "Why don't you give us a rundown of his latest victims?"

Each member of the BAU goes through the details of what they know and have discovered about Theo's victims since his arrival in the US. One thing Harry cannot figure out is why is he going from state to state. There has to be something or someone in each state drawing him there.

After that the teams get down to business, exchanging more information about the case. The team splits up after a while. Nev and Rossi go to one corner; Draco and Dr. Reid go to another. The twins still have Penelope sitting between them as they show her things on their computer. Blaise and Derek seem to have struck up a conversation about gym workouts.

Harry on the other hand is still standing at the board looking at the case profile.

While the meeting of the two teams has been unexpected, surprising, and very interesting, Hotch knows he has to talk to Harry in private if they are going to be able to work together. For the first time he says Harry's name aloud, "Harry?"

Harry jerks at the sound of his true name coming from Aaron's lips. His mouth parts involuntarily. _Merlin, how does he make me breathless simply by saying my name?_

No one in the room notices Harry's reaction, no one except Spencer. Reid recognizes the Sub behavior immediately. He thinks, _Oh! Well, that's unexpected._ The PACU's leader is secretly a Sub. _I wonder if his team knows?_ he thinks. Spencer is a Sub himself, although only Derek knows that for sure. He makes no effort to hide it even if he's not kneeling at Derek's feet or anything so obvious. Spencer knows he is naturally submissive. It is just who he is. He isn't ashamed of it anymore. Derek has helped him embrace and be proud of who he is.

When Harry doesn't respond, Aaron's lips curve slightly into a hint of a smile. Deliberately deepening his voice, Aaron says "Harry." He doesn't miss the slight tremble that goes through Harry.

"Yes…" Harry bites his tongue hard to stop the Sir that wants to come out.

"Could we talk in private?" While voiced as a question, his eyes make it obvious that Harry doesn't have a choice.

"Um…sure." Against his will, Harry's eyes dilate at the thought of being alone with the Dom again.

Reid is enjoying the exchange between Aaron and Harry. The poor Sub is fighting the urge to shiver at Aaron's Dom presence. Spencer sees the instant attraction Harry obviously feels for Aaron. He wonders, _Is that what I look like when Derek looks at me with his Dom persona in his eyes? A quivering, lust-filled Sub? _

Finally looking away, Hotch orders, "Morgan and Reid, why don't you show the PACU where they will be working. Harry, my office is this way."

This time it isn't only Reid that notices Hotch's behavior. Their Unit Chief's abnormally friendly demeanor is suspicious. Hotch's interactions with other law enforcement are typically very professional, almost detached. But this whole morning, Aaron has been unusually warm and pleasant. This is a side of Hotch that is generally only seen outside of work. The stoic Agent Hotchner persona they all know has barely been seen today. It is very out of character.

_I'll definitely be asking Aaron what this morning was all about. Something is going on with him,_ thinks Rossi.

The rest of the BAU makes a mental note to watch their leader. His behavior is strange but sooner or later they will be able to figure out the reason why he's acting like he is.

When Harry and Hotch leave the room Reid and the others follow suit. Her job done, Strauss leaves the two groups to their work. She meets Rossi's eyes, giving him a brief smile; the smile he gives in return warms her heart. No one notices the quick, passing moment between the pair. Penny, JJ and Emily stay behind. The room is quiet for a bit before JJ speaks up, "Ok let me be the first to say it, _Holy Shit_ those are some fine looking boys!"

Emily completely agrees.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Draco and the twins go at it. Who's on top, middle or bottom, just thinking about makes me so…" Continues Penny she is so busy watching the guys through the window, she does not see the other two looking at her for her scandalous comments. She turns to look at them, "What? Are you trying to tell me you were not thinking the same thing when they admitted they are a triad?"

In their line of work, you hear and see about a lot of things. A triad is something they have heard of but never actually seen.

Emily and JJ blush because they obviously are thinking the same thing. "What about that Harry? Doesn't he have a certain bad boy aura about him? I wonder if he's single?" Emily says out loud. Her friends look at her "What? Not for me for a friend."

"Yea right" says JJ. Both Pen and JJ know that she is seeing someone, just not who it is. "I'm sure your mystery man would not appreciate you ogling those boys."

"I'm sure Will would have something to say about you doing the same," replies Penny. "Single life for me girls, I can look all I want." They all chuckle.

It is then Emily voices what everyone is thinking, "I wonder what Hotch wants to talk to him about? And was it me or was he strangely nice to these guys?"

"No it wasn't just you, he seemed off this morning, like he was happy about something," JJ says to her friends.

"You know what's really bothering me?" States Penny "Granted these guys are young and gorgeous, even Neville with his shears. But knowing the UnSub personally can cause problems in a case. And did you guys catch the fact that they were rich, shit those yummy suits Harry and Draco are wearing wearing cost more than I make in a year."

Her friends nod in agreement, granted these guys are young and handsome but they all feel like there is something they are not telling them. "Penny can you do some research on these guys, find out if they are telling us the truth?" asks JJ.

Penny is already getting up from the table and making her way to the door, "Already on it, I will let you know of I find anything." She tells them.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

That leaves only JJ and Emily in the room "I guess we better look over their notes, the additional murders might give us the information we need to predict his next move." Emily says out loud. And with that they get to work.

In the outer office Draco and Reid are in an enlightened conversation all by themselves where no one understands what the hell they are talking about. Neville, Blaise and the twins are off to the side talking about the morning events. Rossi and Morgan are in another.

"So what do you think?" Morgan asks Rossi.

"Considering I could be all their fathers, they seem ok to me." He tells Morgan.

"They dropped some heavy information about this case on to our laps. I'm wondering if we should look at one of them as accomplices," Morgan tells him. It wouldn't be the first time the people supposedly trying to catch the Unsub were secretly working with him.

Rossi brings his hand to his mouth, shaping his goatee in thought. "I don't think any of them would help this Nott fellow. From what I gather they want to catch him just as badly as we do." He tells his friend. "They are kind of peculiar I will admit. How a botany and behavioral psychology degree fit together I'm not quite sure." He says with a chuckle. _Reid's degrees may seem an odd mix but every one of them has been vital in solving cases._ David supposes _Perhaps Nev's botany has actually been helpful to the PACU's cases. Despite its worth or lack thereof, the man clearly has a great love for plants._

"Yea that is quite peculiar. What do you think about the triad? I have to say that was a shock, and they are completely open about it. This is a different kind of group that's for sure. And what the hell is up with Hotch man?" Morgan goes on.

"To each his own I say," comments Rossi. "As for Hotch I'm not sure what is going on with him, the man seems a bit giddy about this team."

Morgan looks at him skeptically, "Is Hotch ever giddy?"

"Not that I've ever seen, but he does seem almost smitten by their team's leader," he tells his friend.

On the other side of the room Blaise, the twins and Neville are having a similar conversation; "So what do you guys think?" asks Neville.

"I think they are assessing us the same way we are assessing them. For instance Morgan and Reid are a couple and they are making no effort to hide it. None of them seem quite sure how to take us. They are more focused about how young we are."

Blaise has to agree, he noticed how shocked they were when the group walked into the room, honestly it should not matter how young they are, just that they can get the job done. "What do you think their boss wants to talk to Harry about?" He asks the group.

"Probably to go over certain aspects of how the team needs to work together." Neville tells him. He does not want to comment on how weird Harry is acting. His body language is screaming something that Neville is not sure he can identify as yet.

"How does he do it?" Blaise asks.

"Who?" inquires Neville.

"Draco, how does he find someone as boring as him?" Blaise asks.

"Oi, watch it we find his brain.." says George indulgently.

"..we find it sexy" continues Fred as they both stare at their fiancé with stars in their eyes.

There is no denying how much Draco and the twins love each other. It's sickening sometimes how much they dote on each other. Thinking of their relationship makes Neville thinks of his husband. He pulls out his phone and looks at the picture of Seamus, a small smile plays his lips as he focuses on the handsome face of the man he is hopelessly in love with. Seamus is sitting on a leather sofa in their private quarters at Long Manor. He is shirtless and wearing only a pair of black sleep pants, with his feet bare. One leg hangs over the arm of the chair, the other curled under the other leg. Sea has a smirk on his lips as if he knows a secret; it was later that night Neville found out he was going to be a father. It was one of the many pictures he has on his phone of Seamus, muggle technology is a wonderful thing. There are times he cannot believe Seamus, who is no doubt one of the sexiest men alive, chose to be with him for eternity, let alone have his child.

He sends his husband a text, "miss you, babe 3". He is not expecting a text back from his husband anytime soon. So he puts his phone back in his pocket only to pull it out a few seconds later after feeling it vibrate in his pocket. "Come home to us soon Love 3." Smiling again he put his phone back in his pocket before paying attention to the conversation that is going on around him.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM **

In her cave Penelope scours the Internet, breaking into every server that she could trying to find something on the PACU team. To her dismay she finds practically nothing other than what they already revealed in this morning meet and greet.

The only new information she could gather is how well they downplayed their expertise. For instance, Blaise is an exceptional marksman, Neville is a professor and teaches botany at a prestigious private school, Draco has as many degree as Reid including one in chemistry, the twins are on contract with the British government for their expertise in computer hacking and specialized weapons, and last but not least Harry graduated at the top of his classes in school and the police academy, and he has at least three degrees under his belt.

Each member went through extensive training. Penelope realizes that these guys are more like assassins than investigators. She does not know what to feel, her emotions go from scared to elation. Thank heavens they are on her side. Reading further she notices the cases they worked are always ones where the police are having a hard time catching the criminals. They seem to be called in when other law enforcement has hit a wall in their investigations; the PACU is given the unsolvable cases and the un-catchable criminals. They remind Pen of her own team; many times the BAU comes into a case when there is no hope left and somehow they always find something to break the case. At the end of every case the criminals are caught. Only one died as they tried to apprehend him. Preston Jackson was a child molester who fled from the police after molesting his ten-year-old daughter for five years according to the report. Penelope realizes that the PACU is as good as the BAU is at finding and catching criminals; with their help, she knows they will find Theo Nott. Two all star teams working together can't fail.

Penny dials JJ's cell phone even though they are still inside the office, "Either they are who they say they are or someone knows how to really hide things well."

"So your telling me you found nothing?" JJ asks her.

"These guys are like the closers, their main purpose is to find the Unsub take them in or put them down."

Penny twitches, the twins are now standing beside her, one on either side of her with smirks on their faces.

"Oh, that's a new one, no one has ever called us that before, Forge."

"I think I like it Gred."

"The Closers," they say together.

Penny cannot tell one from the other, they both look so much alike in every way. So she labels them Thing One and Thing Two in her head.

"It makes us sound…." Thing One says.

"Dangerous," says Thing Two.

"I take it you got caught?" JJ says on the other line.

"I gotta go," she says quickly hanging up the phone. With the twins beside her, she expects them to be angry with her for not believing whom they were, instead they are still smirking at her. "I…I…" she tries to apologize but they cut her off.

"Don't you fret Penny dear, we expected you to do that; we do the same thing when we work with new people." One of the twins tells her.

"You see Harry is a bit paranoid and some of his paranoia bleeds onto the members of the team. So as a precautionary measure we investigate the people we work with so there are no surprises in the end." Says the other.

Penny knows all about paranoid people; every single member of the BAU is paranoid to varying degrees and for good reason.

They both wink at her and then say together, "Don't worry your secrets are safe with us."

She wonders how they do that; talk at the same time and finish each other's sentences. She chuckles these two are different from anyone she has ever worked with. Then her thoughts halt, _Wait, what? What secrets?_

"Anyway there was a reason why we came in here, we need somewhere to setup our equipment."

Pen looks around her cave and notices that there is not a lot of room for them to work. "Ummm" she gets up biting her lips trying to figure out where they could set up. "Guys I'm sorry there's no room in the cave." She is a bit disappointed that she cannot find anywhere for them to sit.

"Don't worry Penelope, we will make due." One of them tells her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

There is something about these two that makes her feel so at ease. _It might not be so bad getting to know these guys_ she thinks.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Once out of sight of the others, Aaron slows unexpectedly. As Harry passes him Aaron places a hand on the small of the Sub's back. Startled by the touch, Harry gasps; the heat of his hand makes him want to shiver. Aaron smirks, well aware of how much the touch is affecting Harry.

He leads the Sub into his office, deliberately locking the door and pulling down the shades. His earlier anger at realizing that Harry is 'Evan' has disappeared. Even the thought of punishing Harry for his reckless driving is pushed aside for the joy Aaron feels at Harry's presence. Everything he has learned about Harry only has made him want him more. He isn't just the Sub from the last night and Aaron doesn't just see the Sub side and the fantastic sexthey had. Aaron sees a knowledgeable and capable team leader. He's seen hints of Harry's playful side, the pride he has in his team, and how much Harry cares for each member of his team.

As soon as they are alone, Harry's leader persona fades away as his Sub side emerge. His body is trembling as it remembers the Dom's touch from the night before. The empty feeling he had when 'Bruce' left is gone and he is filled with joy and hope. Harry trembles harder as he feels Aaron stand closely behind him, near enough for him to feel the Dom's heat.

"Kneel."

The simple command centers him. Harry drops willingly to his knees, his eyes lower to the floor, and he clasps his hands together behind his back.

Aaron's heart bursts in his chest at Harry's immediate submission to his command. "Good boy," he praises as he pets his thick, blue-black hair. For the first time since he left last night, Aaron feels whole again with Harry eagerly kneeling at his feet.

Harry melts into his touch. He doesn't understand why but something about Aaron allows him to submit easily in a way no other Dom has ever provoked. It isn't just that Aaron is sexy as hell or deliciously dominate. Deep down, Harry trusts Aaron in a way he hasn't ever trusted a Dom before. Although he is not ready to say it aloud, Harry realizes that something within him recognizes something within Aaron.

Their bond hums brightly, almost as if the bond is physical and alive between them. Aaron steps beside the Sub. "Harry." His fingers grasp his chin, lifting Harry's face until their eyes meet.

"Sir," he replies happily. Harry loves the warm expression on Aaron's face.

"We need to talk, and I want you to be truthful with me. Okay?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Good, come kneel next to my chair." When Harry attempts to stand, Aaron rebukes softly "No, Harry. Crawl." Harry smiles at the command and eagerly crawls after his Dom.

Aaron makes himself comfortable before turning his chair to face Harry. He spreads his legs and pats his thigh. Harry knows immediately what the Dom wants. He scoots forward, leaning against Aaron's leg, and resting his head on the Dom's thigh. Pleased, Aaron cards his fingers into Harry's long hair.

Harry sighs blissfully, beyond content to be close to Aaron.

"I know that neither of us was expecting to see each other again."

Harry hums his agreement. Aaron had left without giving him his real name or any indication the Dom wanted to see him again.

"But despite the shock of seeing you again, I am happy you are here." Cupping his Sub's cheek, "Last night was amazing, Harry. And leaving without telling you my name or asking to see you again will always be one of my biggest regrets. I never should have left you."

Harry's heart lurches, wild hope flairs within him.

"Baby, tell me it isn't too late. That I haven't lost my chance because I want to be your Dom and more than anything I want to claim you as my Sub," Aaron vows tenderly. He wants his collar around Harry's neck, proclaiming that Harry is _his_.

Harry's eyes fill with tears, and his body is consumed by joy. He lifts his head, his eyes meeting Aaron's sincere and hopeful brown orbs. "Aaron, Sir. Nothing would make me happier," Harry admits shyly.

Aaron gently wipes away the tear that is trailing down Harry's cheek. He pulls Harry up and their lips meet in a tender kiss. Aaron eases back, "There is a lot we have to discuss."

"Of course, Sir."

He pulls Harry until the Sub is kneeling between his legs facing him. "Our relationship has to stay a secret," Aaron says gently. When Harry doesn't react, he's relieved. Aaron explains, "This is new for me. I have never had a Sub of my own; I've never wanted more than one night with a Sub before. My Dom side is not something anyone knows about me. Hell, no one even knows that I'm bisexual. But despite wanting to keep this a secret, I am by no means ashamed of you or us…"

Harry smiles, answering timidly "I know Sir." Ducking his head, Harry admits, "Nobody knows about me either, being a Sub I mean; not my team, friends, or family. Although, everyone already knows that I'm gay."

Aaron is glad they are both on the same page. Neither of them is ready to tell their loved ones about their alternative lifestyle. Aaron is not ready to public about either their relationship or his bisexuality. He smiles warmly, encouraging his Sub to continue.

"Even though I am a Sub, my submission is not something I give away easily. I fight every Dom I have ever been with. But with you, I was able to let go instantly. For the first time in my life I feel safe," Harry confesses bashfully.

Aaron puffs out his chest with pride. Smiling, he cups Harry's chin, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb. His cheeky Sub seizes the opportunity and sucks the thumb into his mouth. The suction goes straight to Aaron's cock, remembering how hot and wet Harry's mouth had felt around his dick. Harry looks up coyly as he swirls his tongue around the digit before sucking hard. Aaron grasps Harry's head with his left hand, keeping it still. He pulls out his thumb slowly. Harry holds his pink mouth invitingly open, hoping Aaron will shove his cock inside.

"I don't think so, Little One. You haven't earned the right to my cock, yet."

Harry closes his mouth, pouting.

"There is something we need to deal with first. Something happened to me on my way to work this morning." Aaron pauses, meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry is curious; he has no idea what his Dom is going to say.

"I was driving along when a reckless biker ran a red light and came within inches of hitting my vehicle."

His Sub's green eyes widen, shock and guilt swirl in his expressive eyes.

"Yes, the SUV you almost hit this morning was me."

Harry bites his lip; he hadn't given the almost accident much thought. But now he knows he not only risked his own life but that of his Dom. "I'm s—sorry Sir! I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

"You risked your own life foolishly and mine. That is unacceptable, Harry," Aaron says harshly.

He hangs his head in shame, knowing that he has already disappointed his Dom is painful.

Aaron grabs his hair, yanking his head back. He allows his fury to show in his eyes. "You are mine, Harry Potter-Black. You will never be so reckless with what is mine again. Do you understand me, my little Sub?"

The sharp pain from Aaron pulling his hair is sweet, he needs more. Harry needs his Dom to punish him until the white-hot pain wipes away his sins.

When Harry doesn't respond, Aaron jerks his head back again. "DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!"

"AHH! Yes, Sir! I understand! I am yours!"

"Good. Now, strip." His gaze doesn't waver when Harry looks at him startled, yet eager. His Sub carefully stands, his eyes looking down at the floor as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Wordlessly and wandlessly, Harry cancels his glamour. His Dom would notice if all the marks from the night before were gone. Harry squirms as he undresses, feeling Aaron's hot gaze on him. He tugs off his jacket and shirt, placing them cautiously on the desk. Harry drags his undershirt off, tossing it with the other clothes. His hands tremble in anticipation as he unbuckles his belt, and unzips his slacks, allowing them to fall to the floor. Harry squats down, removing his shoes, socks, and slacks. The clothes are piled on Aaron's desk as Harry stands in front of him, clad only in a pair of tight, green boxers. With possessive satisfaction, Aaron admires the marks he had made the night before. The moment his eyes focus on Harry's dick, it twitches and fills. Aaron is smug that a simple look could make Harry so aroused.

When Harry makes no effort to remove his boxers, his Dom demands, "All of it. I want you bare." Shyly, Harry pulls off his underwear, feeling vulnerable standing stark naked before his fully dressed Dom. "Good boy," Aaron praises. He grabs Harry's undershirt, laying it across his leg. "Over my lap."

Harry quivers as he gingerly lies over Aaron's lap. His Dom's forward thinking ensures that his suit pants are protected from his pre-cum. Unable to help himself, he rocks his hips into Aaron's hard thigh. SMACK! "None of that," Aaron scolds. "This is punishment for your recklessness. This is _not_ about your pleasure. You will _not _come until I give you permission. Do you understand?"

Holding himself rigid, Harry fights the urge to move his hips. "Y—yes, Sir. I understand."

"Safe word still Jade?"

Harry's heart warms at the question; his Dom is so good and kind. "Yes, Sir."

"You will count each stroke and thank me for them. Do not stifle your cries, my office is soundproof. No one but me will hear your sweet cries." Aaron is thankful that a previous Unit Chief had soundproofed this office because of his tendency to blast rock music during hard cases. You can't do this job without discovering coping mechanisms.

Harry whimpers in anticipation. His Dom strokes his bare cheeks, kneading them gently until his Sub starts to relax. CRACK! Harry jolts at the unexpected blow, "One, Sir! Thank you, Sir!" Pleased by his Sub's immediate obedience, Aaron's next smack is softer. "Two, Sir! Thank you, Sir!" But Aaron remembers why he is doing this: Harry's recklessness. CRACK! The blow is hard enough to leave a distinct handprint on his Sub's ass cheek. "Th—three, Sir! Th—thank y—you, Sir!" By the fifth blow Harry is sobbing but Aaron's rhythm is merciless. He stops at ten, satisfied that his Sub's butt is thoroughly reddened and that he will not forget this punishment. Aaron tugs Harry up, cradling his crying Sub in his lap. HIs Dom isn't too worried by the weeping. Despite the pain he must be feeling, Harry's dick is hard and leaking.

The pain in his arse is white hot and feels deliciously cleansing. Even his tears feel cleansing, as if they are erasing all his sins. Safe in his Dom's arms, Harry soon calms. The heat from his arse and the heat coming from Aaron makes Harry flush. Wanting to come so badly but unable to without his Dom's permission makes Harry squirm.

"You were such a good boy for me, Baby. Are you going to remember this the next time you are tempted to act irresponsibly? In our line of work, we need to be careful," Aaron tells him as he trails his fingertips over Harry's cock. "While we are working on this case together, I am going to watch your every move. I forbid anyone to mark your skin. No one but me, not even a scratch. Will you take care of what is mine? Or do I need to punish you more?".

Harry whines at the touch, the barely there caress isn't nearly enough. He nods vaguely but his focus is on his Master's touch, not his words.

Not satisfied by the non-answer, Aaron presses hard on the reddened skin of his Sub. "I asked you a question."

The pain makes him throb harder, Harry keens. "No, please Sir! I'll remember! I promise, Sir! I'll be careful!" He's desperate.

"Good, that's all I want, Baby. You are mine now, I want you safe, even from yourself." Feeling generous, Aaron starts stroking Harry's dick.

"Oh, yes! Please!" Harry cries as his Dom drives him closer and closer to the edge. Everything within him tightens as Harry fights his need to come. Aaron watches his face, his Sub's eyes are shut tight and his body is rigid as he desperately struggles to obey his command. Proud of his Harry, he strokes him faster and commands "Come."

Harry screams as his cock erupts, and he rests heavily against Aaron. When his Dom lifts cum-stained fingers to his mouth, Harry licks them clean lazily. If they weren't at work, Aaron would have let him bask in the afterglow. But they _are_ at work and their teams will only get more suspicious the longer they are alone together. "Harry."

His Sub turns to look at him, "Yes, Sir?"

Aaron caresses his soft cheek, "Isn't there something you've forgotten, Baby?"

Harry's face scrunches up, thinking hard. What he had forgotten becomes obvious when Aaron thrusts his hips up. "Oh, Sir. I'm sorry!" Without hesitation and mindless of his nakedness, Harry sinks to his knees and opens Aaron's pants. He engulfs his Dom in his mouth, sucking hard as he moves up and down his length. It takes only a few strokes before Aaron takes control, his hands guiding Harry's head into the pace he wants. Aaron forces Harry to take him deep, barely allowing him to breathe. The utter control his Dom holds over him makes Harry hot. Relaxing his throat, Harry blissfully lets Aaron use him. Feeling Harry's willing submission, Aaron fucks his throat deeper and harder until he comes down his pretty, welcoming throat. Aaron releases his tight grip. Harry eagerly cleans his cock with little kitten licks before shifting back. Through barely opened eyes, Aaron looks at Harry. He swears he can see an extra ring of black surrounding the emerald green irises. The Dom blinks rapidly, thinking about how he had thought he saw the same thing the night before. As he had last night, Aaron dismisses it as a trick of the light.

Sighing wearily, Aaron says as he tucks himself back in, "You better get dressed." Harry stands and starts pulling on his clothes. His Dom buttons Harry's shirt as Harry gets his pants on. A few minutes later, Harry is dressed. Aaron looks him over, straightening his jacket. The cum-stained undershirt is stuffed into his go bag in the corner. Aaron will take it home with him tonight and make sure it is washed. He kisses Harry tenderly, "Alright Baby. We'll talk more tonight." Aaron writes down the address of a hotel, giving it to Harry. "Meet me here after work tonight. I'll text you the room number later." They exchange phone numbers. Aaron pulls him close and hugs him tight. Whispering into his hair, "I wish I could do this out there but I'm not ready for that and neither do I think, are you. Once we leave my office, we have to pretend to be strangers. Out there, you are not my Submissive and I am not your Dominant. We are just Harry, the leader of the PACU, and Aaron, the leader of the BAU. Okay?"

"I know, Sir," Harry answers quietly. He is as reluctant as Aaron to leave the safety and comfort of this office and his Dom's arms. Harry grudgingly eases away, stuffing his Sub side deep inside of him and pulling on his Alpha leader persona. He watches silently as his warm and powerful Dom disappears behind Aaron's grim Agent Hotchner persona.

"Ready?" Aaron asks. At Harry's nod, Aaron opens the door and they exit his office.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>My co-writer has finally arrived to fanfiction! Please check out her Harry Potter stories, you won't be disappointed! Find her at Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy.<p>

The next chapter will be ready to post soon.


	3. A Duel At the Bank

See previous chapters for rights on HP & CM.

Thank you to everyone that has read, followed, reviewed, and favorited. We appreciate it.

Note: thoughts are in italics.

* * *

><p>They exit Aaron's office and notice that the teams are paired up discussing the case, among other things. The twins are missing. No doubt they are with Penelope. Harry has to move away from Aaron or he will make the mistake of touching him or looking at him in a way that makes it obvious that they are an item or at least that they are sleeping together. Neither of them is ready to answer their team's questions if their sexual connection became know. Harry himself isn't quite sure what they are right now; Aaron may have claimed him but he doesn't know if it is just for while he is here or for the rest of their lives. To keep himself busy from questions he cannot answer right now, he walks over to the board and stares at the victims. "What are you doing Theo?" he asks out loud. Harry wonders for the hundredth time if he is getting help from someone.<p>

Theo is rich everyone knows that. Why did he choose America to run and hide? There has to be a reason. "Blaise" he calls out.

"Yes Boss?"

"When you guys were roommates with Theo, did he ever mention he and his father coming to the States for summer hols?"

"Not that I can think of. But back then we snakes kept our secrets to ourselves. Not like you Gryffs, who let everyone into your world." Blaise answers. "Theo was bit of a loner anyway; we knew his father was beating him and blamed him for the death of his mother."

"What are you thinking?" asks Draco, coming to stand beside Harry, staring at the board trying to figure out what Harry is looking for.

"He has to be getting help from someone or staying somewhere. Hiding in plain sight if you will. His name was not revealed in the news on this side as yet, so I see no reason why he wouldn't be hiding with someone he knows. Did the Notts have any family living on this side of the pond?" He asks the group, although he is mostly talking to himself. Suddenly, it is like a lightning bolt strikes him. "Fuck! Why didn't we think about this sooner." He looks up at Draco somehow expressing what he is thinking without saying the words.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Draco asks, catching on to what Harry is thinking.

"Why not? Some of them got away." He tells Draco.

They completely forget about the others in the room. This is what happens sometimes. It is as if he and Draco can read each other's mind the way he, Hermione and Ron used to. Draco cannot replace Hermione or Ron in his life, but he does make Harry's life better simply by being there and being himself. Their connection as friends and brothers has opened up a whole new world for them.

"What are they talking about?" JJ asks.

"They do this sometimes. When an idea hits, they feed off each other. They are like the twins in some aspects." Harry hears Blaise answer.

_Great_ thinks Morgan, _as if the way twins talk isn't disorienting enough_. _Now, Draco and Harry have mind melds in the middle of brainstorms. Add in the inevitable energized, nerdy convos between Spencer and Draco and by the end of this case I just might go mad. _

Despite being thoroughly confused and a bit frustrated, Aaron's heart warms at the sight of Harry's connection with Draco. The blonde is obviously close to Harry and very important to him. Aaron loves getting to know this part of his Sub. What are the odds that in less than 24 hours, Harry has already touched a small part of his heart that no one else ever has not even Haley. After Haley's death Aaron had thought that his heart would remain cold and closed off for the rest of his life but Harry has already proven him wrong. His Sub is like the sunshine: filling his heart and life with joy and warmth, ridding him of the shadows in his heart. Somehow, Harry has mended his broken heart.

"Just wait, we will know what they are talking about in a sec." Neville continues.

"So what you're saying is that not all the Death Eaters got arrested?" Draco goes on.

"Riddle did not mark all of them and with the way Nott is killing, he is getting help from someone. Especially now that he is in a new place, he would need money, time and opportunity and definitely a look out. How else could he do the killings in broad daylight without being spotted?" Says Harry. "We have to go to the bank, Draco. After he killed everyone in his household, he fled and from the looks of it when we searched the manor…"

"…He didn't take much." Draco finishes for him. "Dammit! We are going need to visit the bank. It's the only place he could hide money and buy what he needs without anyone thinking twice or asking questions. If we were in London, we could have had the twins sneak into the bank. It isn't as if they haven't done it before."

"Isn't that a bit illegal?" asks Rossi.

"Not if you don't get caught," Neville answers. "You can't tell me your own tech analyst has never hacked into places she isn't allowed to."

Aaron simply makes a unintelligible sound. He admits nothing.

Draco ignores them, continuing in a reluctant tone, "Harry, I have a feeling that besides going to the bank we will have to call in the specialists. They will have a better idea of who was and was not marked and who could have gotten away."

The entire BAU stares blankly at the pair, having no idea what the hell is going on. They are missing too much information to follow their train of thought.

Harry runs his hands through his hair, starting to feel a bit agitated. "Why do we have to? Why can't we ask Kingsley instead, he should be able to tell us who has not been to work in seven damn years?" he whines.

Draco rolls his eyes, "Be that as it may, we will need their expertise. I don't know why we did not ask them to come along in the first place…."

Before Draco could say anything else an irritated voice booms in the room. "Will someone tell us what the hell is going on? I feel like I'm a distorted version of the twilight zone."

Both Draco and Harry turned around to see the rest of the team staring at them and a very frustrated look on Aaron's face. Harry ducks his head, his arse is still smarting from the spanking he just received in Aaron's office; he does not need another one just yet. "Sorry, Draco and I sometimes get caught up in our brainstorming; we forget that others are not use to how we are. What we were thinking is Nott has to be getting help from someone. When Riddle was on the rise he marked the people who followed and believe in his nonsense with a mark on their forearm in the form of a tattoo of a skull and a snake. He called them his Death Eaters. Because of how high up on the food chain some were, such as politicians, even police officers, they were not marked. So when the authorities began rounding up Riddle's followers after he died, they only captured the ones that were marked and those whom they knew were marked. His unmarked followers were lucky, and were never caught."

"We think if we go to the bank, they will be able to give us records of who came into the country from Britain in the past couple of years and who might be aiding Nott. But if the bank does not cooperate as they are known to do, we will have to call in two of Riddle's former inner circle and our spy."

"And who is that?" Asks JJ.

Harry and Draco remain silent so Neville answered for them, "Their Dad and Pere."

Reid looks a bit confused, so he asks the question plaguing in his mind, "What's wrong with that? If they can help us I see no problem in calling them."

Neville and Blaise give a belly laugh as they watch emotions play on Harry's face. "How can I put this, our fathers are very…"

"Overbearing…." Says Draco.

"Protective..." comments Harry.

"Mental..." Harry adds.

"Mothering…." Draco states.

"And very demanding." They say together.

"What Harry and Draco are trying to say is..." Blaise says through his laughter and tears, "their fathers like to take over the cases because of all the danger that comes with our jobs. You see Harry has a tendency to be a bit reckless and trouble evitably follows and Draco tends to only make it worse. The pair of them is the biggest trouble magnets we've ever seen."

"We are not," Draco and Harry say together.

Neville and Blaise look at the pair in disbelief. The skepticism on their faces makes it plain that neither man believes the two protesting troublemakers.

All of the BAU members groan inside their heads, all except Reid. They already have their own trouble magnet, one Dr. Spencer Reid; they shudder at the thought of having three of them working the same case. They will be lucky if they all survive.

The BAU team heads are going back and forth as if they are watching another tennis match for the second time that day; they really do act like twins sometimes.

Bringing the conversation back to the case, "And what about the bank, you said they might not be willing to give up the information easily. We can get a subpoena. And Garcia can do a search to see who came into the country in the past few years; paper trails are not easy to hide, especially from our girl." Prentiss tells them.

"Now that's a bit tricky, I guess we should have started our introductions by telling you we are pagans. Most of our practices are a bit archaic, for instance the bank does not use computers to keep their records. Only a few families have embraced the use of technology in the past few years. And we come from a community that does not like to bring in outsiders. As much as I don't like and disagree with most of their practices, I see the need for secrecy; there are somethings that outsiders would not understand." Harry tells them. "If any of Riddle's former followers came into the country, you would not be able to tell who they are. The bank is our best bet, they deal exclusively with pagans. The followers will need money, plus the bank workers are greedy and will do anything for money. The only way we are going to get the information we need is by cutting a deal with them and neither one of you know how they think, we do." He says pointing to the Wizards in the room.

"You make it sound like you have to give blood just to get the information." Morgan says to him.

"That's pretty much what we will be doing, these guys are ruthless th.." he went on to say more but Dr. Reid cut him off during his explanation.

"Paganism represents a wide variety of traditions that emphasize reverence for nature and a revival of ancient polytheistic and animistic religious practices. Some modern forms of Paganism have their roots in 19th century C.E. European nationalism including the British Order of Druids, but most contemporary Pagan groups trace their immediate organizational roots to the 1960s, and have an emphasis on archetypal psychology and a spiritual interest in nature.."

"Thank you Dr. Reid." Harry says cutting him off, "We are from old traditional families and as such there are some traditions we must uphold, getting a subpoena won't change anything, they would either burn it or laugh in your face. Draco and I will go to the bank talk to them. Dray have the twins get us a location, I would like to go there today. The longer we wait the more chances Theo has to kill again."

He does not have to say which location he is talking about; Draco already knows it is an apparition point. He turns back to look at the victims. "Blaise call Kings and see if there is any other news that could help us out."

He turns around to see Draco on his phone talking with one of his twins; Blaise excuses himself to go call Kingsley. He turns to Neville; "Neville, I think you should come to the bank with us, you might be able to sway the beasts into giving us what we want." Nev nods his head, knowing what Harry means.

Harry is firing orders left and right; he does not take notice of Aaron staring at him. One minute he is joking with Draco, the next he is in command and the others follow him with no questions asked. There is more to his little Sub than meets the eye.

Neville nods just as Blaise comes rushing back in with his phone to his ear, "Boss you're going to want to hear this." Then he says to Kingsley "Sir, I'm turning the screen around so that you can see everyone."

"Hey Kings," Harry greets looking at the Minister of Magic "Let me introduce to the BAU team we are working with." He points to each and every person starting with Aaron and ending with Prentiss. "I would like for you to meet my boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ok Kings, what do you have for us?"

Aaron is once again in awe of how at ease Harry is talking with his team and boss. He will not lie and say that he is not suspicious and intrigued by Harry and Draco's explanation about the bank and their paganism lifestyle. He is impressed with Harry; he is smart and appears to be a great leader. Maybe it is the profiler in him but he feels like he is being lied to big time. The Dom in him wants to force Harry to explain things now. He puts his suspicions in the back of his mind to try to focus on what Harry's boss has to say. But his attention is drawn to the intense look on Harry's face. Sub Harry is sexy and trusting, this Harry in front of him was intriguing, secretive and commanding. It makes him want to uncover every one of Harry's secrets.

"We now know why Nott killed Parkinson." He pauses for a second, "She was having an affair."

That is interesting news to the Wizards in the room. The BAU is unfazed by the news. It isn't the first or last time an Unsub killed their partner for cheating. They see it all the time.

"Who was it Kings?" Harry asks.

"Azra Ellis Jones," Kingsley tells them. "There's more, the boy Pansy had was not Theo Nott's Heir."

"Shit Pansy, what were you thinking?" Blaise say out loud.

It does not go unnoticed by the BAU members the strong way the PACU members react to their boss's words about the child not being Nott's heir. The only way to explain their reaction is that the boy not being Nott's heir is somehow significant in their pagan society. JJ thinks, _I guess heirs must be important in their pagan world. _

"How are you only just finding this out, hasn't she been dead for a while?" Aaron asks. The look on his Baby's face right now makes Aaron a bit worried; the Dom in him wants to walk over and hold his Sub. But as a profiler he can see the conflicting emotions that are plaguing Harry. The fact that someone he knew died, whether they were friends or not is a very hard thing to take. But to know the killer is another thing. The boundaries they set in the office about their relationship are going to test both their will powers.

"Azra was in Egypt on an archeology dig," _meaning he is a curse breaker, _Harry thinks. "The plan was for Pansy and their son to come and live in Egypt with him. Apparently, Pansy had told Azra that Theo had begun to scare her. She wanted out. Pansy was supposed to ask Nott for a divorce and meet him in Egypt. When he did not hear back from her despite the many letters he sent, he knew something was wrong. It took him longer to get sometime off but when he finally did and made it back to England he found out she was dead."

"Can you confirm his alibi? Considering the assumption that Nott could be getting help while he is here, it could be the same back in England." Morgan suggests.

Kingsley nods his head, "Yes, we checked out his alibi. He has been in Egypt for the past year, only returning two days ago." Kingsley tells them.

"Kings, we are thinking of calling Sev and Luce to come in and help us out. We came up with the theory that not all of the Death Eaters were caught, especially the ones that Riddle didn't mark," Harry informs him.

"That's not a bad idea, I will stop by and see them tonight on my way home and mention it to them. Let me know how it goes with the bank. Let's hope they are more cooperative on that side of the pond than they are on this side, greedy little blighters. Also, I will check with Walticus to see if anyone came forward as Nott's mistress, at this point I don't think anyone will want to admit to it if they were. Agent Hotchner, thank you for helping my boys out on this case; they are a bit unconventional but they get the job done. Harry, keep me posted on your progress and for deity's sake stay out of trouble."

"Will do Kings and I always stay out of trouble," he tells Kings before ending the call. The last thing he hears is Kingsley's chuckling.

No one says a word for a minute until Draco speaks up. "When the fuck did Pansy meet up with Smith? As annoying as she was, she never pegged me for the cheating type."

Blaise answers for him, "No clue, she kept her affair hidden but Kingsley was right about one thing, now we know the real reason he killed her."

"You're referring to something else besides the affair?" Reid asks him.

Blaise nods his head yes, "I don't think Nott cared she had an affair; I think he cared more about whom the affair was with."

"And that is?"

"In his eyes, she sullied her self by sleeping with someone of dirty blood and then to have that man's child and trying to pass him off as a pure blood, as Theo's heir. That was the ultimate betrayal." Neville explains to the group.

"That ladies and gentleman is one sick puppy, but why should blood matter? What does that even mean, dirty blood and pure blood?" Morgan asks the PACU.

Neville explains, "Within our pagan society, there are a lot of old families. Those that descend from these old pagan families are considered pure in blood. Dirty blood usually refers to families that are 'tainted' by outsider blood, i.e. one where an heir is produced between a person of pure blood and an outsider, who hasn't been born into our pagan society."

Harry turns to his brother, "Draco, did the twins get you a location?"

"Yup, there is one not far from our hotel actually. You do realize you can't go as you are, you would be recognized, me too for that matter." He tells Harry.

The BAU team is curious why Harry and Draco would need to worry about being recognized. There are so many questions they want to ask and it is only the first day of them working together. This is going to be a very interesting collaboration.

"Worry not big brother, I've got that covered," Harry tells Draco with a smirk on his face that did not bode well for the blonde.

No one comments on the fact that Harry called Draco big brother, they are more focused on the fact that the others on Harry's team shake their heads in exasperation.

"Whatever you're planning better not blow up our faces," Draco warns him.

"It won't I promise, have I ever gotten you in trouble?" Draco is about to respond but Harry stops him, "Don't answer that, just be ready to go in a few minutes. There is something I need to take care of before we leave." Everyone watches him leave, not knowing where or what he is going to do.

"That boy will be the death of me." Draco muses out loud, shaking his head.

In the meanwhile, Harry walks out of the room and finds the nearest restroom going into a stall, casting a notice-me-not charm. He leaves the bathroom just as someone else is coming in; he sneaks into Aaron's office and looks for a lose hair on his chair. Once he finds one, he places it in a tissue fromm the box sitting on the desk. Harry then sneaks back out, making his way to the conference room still under the charm; he gently plucks a strand of hair from JJ's and Prentiss' blonde and brunette locks. Both women scratch the spot where he had taken the hair. With that done, Harry then goes back into the bathroom and cancels the charm, walking back into the conference room as if nothing has happened.

"Ok Draco, Nev all done. I think we need to make a stop at the hotel before we go to the bank." He says to his friends.

Draco creases his brow in confusion until he sees Harry motion to his face. In their line of work there are certain things Draco never travels without: his wand, his robes and most of all, his potions. That could only mean that Harry wants to use polyjuice to sneak into the magical community; he only hopes the people they are using are not ugly and fat. Draco nods his head, signaling he understands.

"We will let you know what we find out at the bank" he tells the group. "Blaise and the twins will fill in any gaps from our side while we are gone." Before he leaves he turns to look at Aaron, he can see the amount of questions building in the man's head but because of who and what they are Harry cannot answer his questions. Certainly not until he is certain their relationship is serious and lasting. The only thing he can think to say is that it's a pagan thing and hope Aaron and the rest of his team are satisfied with that answer.

The three walk out of the FBI building to find the nearest apparition point. "You do realize our behavior seems suspicious to these muggles?" Draco asks him.

"I know" he sighs saying, "These guys are different than others we have worked with. They profile people's behavior for a living; it will not be easy to keep the truth from them. It doesn't help that this is the case where we know some of the victims _and _the killer. Here there are too many emotions coming into play." _The fact that I'm sleeping with their boss isn't making it any easier,_ thinks Harry.

Draco knows Harry is right, in all their other cases the victims and the killers have been strangers to them. Not someone they went to school with, argued with and even hated, all at the same time. Saying this case is a whirlwind of emotions is an understatement. They make it to the apparition point, which is a dead end and they disappear just before Morgan, who is following them, rounds the corner.

Morgan is pissed, and flabbergasted at the same time. He knows Hotch is curious as the rest of the team about what and who this bank is; so when Harry and the other two leave, he excuses himself quietly from the room with the intent of following the three men. They are walking at a fast pace and whispering to each other as they exit the building. He watches as they turn the corner and wonders why they are going to a dead end. He hurries to catch up to them, quieting his steps. Morgan keeps his back to the wall, peeking carefully around the corner. Expecting to see the three men standing there, he stares blankly at the empty dead end. There is nothing here but dumpsters.

Morgan walks further into the alley, searching around the dumpers looking for signs as to where the men could have gone and is utterly confused to find nothing. He pulls out his phone; Hotch's voice comes over the other end.

"Hotch."

"Yea what's up?"

"So I followed our new friends and instead of getting into a car to go to their hotel, they walked a couple blocks and disappeared around the corner, which turns out to be a dead end. Something is not right about these guys." He tells his boss and friend.

"Hold on," Hotch says to him. Morgan can tell that Hotch is walking out of the conference room for some privacy, "That does not make any sense, what do you mean they disappeared and at a dead end?"

"Just like I told you. There are no doors, so unless they scaled the fence, which I do not see happening in their expensive suits, I have no idea how they disappeared from the alley or where they went."

"Ok. Harry said they are going to their hotel first before going to this bank. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed that not one of them mentioned the name of the bank. Go to the hotel, do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I heard Draco tell Reid where they are staying."

"Go there and wait for them to come out, follow them, then report back to me. I'm going to see if I can get any information from the twins and Blaise."

"Ok I will see what I can find out." Morgan tells him.

After hanging up the phone, Morgan walks back to the FBI building and gets into a standard issue vehicle, while Hotch walks back into the conference room to talk with Blaise, only to find him missing. "Where is Blaise?"

"He says he needs to talk with the twins. He just walked back to Garcia's cave a few seconds after you left." Dave tells him.

The hair on the back of Aaron's neck stands up. Did Blaise follow him and listens in on his conversation with Morgan? No, he couldn't have. He would have heard footsteps; pushing that thought to the side he addresses his team.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Polyjuiced as Aaron, Harry walks into Gringotts confidently. They each had taken the polyjuice potion at their hotel after apparating there in an effort to lose Morgan's tail. They had taken the time to grab their robes as well. Draco and Neville had both had to transform some of their clothing into more feminine looking suits. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Draco and Nev fidgeting and walking awkwardly. Neither man appears to be enjoying their time as women.

Unseen by the Harry, Draco, and Harry, Theo Nott stands not ten feet from them. He eyes them with suspicion; Theo knows how easily a person can hide their identities in the magical world. He, himself, is polyjuiced, as are his five cohorts. The goblins will see right through it but other witches and wizards can't.

He watches as the two 'women' walk clumsily through the lobby. The man with them is unremarkable. He looks comfortable and confident. Dismissing him for the moment, Theo keeps his ears open for clues to the two women's real identities.

The trio approaches the front desk. Harry nods respectfully.

The goblin looks down at them, no doubt he sees through the polyjuice to their true identities. His keen eyes view them skeptically, "May the blood of your enemies flow abundantly as the gold in your vaults young Lord…"

Harry answers, "May your enemies feel the edge of your blade as it pierces their flesh and their bodies multiply as the gold in your stores, Master Goblin."

The goblin is very impressed; witches and wizards do not often give goblins an honest, respectful greeting. "I am Master Blackscale. What can I do for you, today?"

"Is it possible for us to speak privately?" asks Harry.

"Does this concern your vaults?" Blackscale replies.

"No." Harry looks serious as he says, "We are in pursuit of a serial killer who has fled here to America. Is it possible to gain access to his vault? It is imperative that we find this man before he kills again."

Shaking his head, the goblin vows, "That is not possible. Only goblins and those that hold the vault keys have access to personal vaults. There is nothing I can do to help you, Lord Potter-Black."

Theo bites his lip hard to stop himself from reacting. _Potter is here! _ No doubt the two 'women' are a couple of his goody-goody followers. Nott quickly meets the eyes of his spread out crew, tapping his wand hand twice against his leg. He watches as the message is received, the five men ready themselves.

Draco speaks diplomatically, "With all due respect, Master Blackscale, the wizard we are hunting, Theo Nott, is a cold blooded murderer. He will not stop killing until he's caught. As much as I appreciate Gringotts' privacy policy, entry to Nott's vault could give us the breakthrough we need to find him. Denying us the access to the information could delay finding him and also allow him to kill again unheeded. We are humbly asking for your help to stop more needless deaths at Nott's hand. We are sure there are others helping him, possibly unmarked, Voldemort followers. He and those aiding him, need to be stopped. The most honorable house of Malfoy asks you to reconsider."

Blackscale doesn't have time to answer before they are attacked. Harry's battle heightened instincts warn him of the attack. He throws up a quick shield, protecting Blackscale, Draco, and Neville from the spell. The three men quickly assume a battle stance, wands out.

Harry, Draco, and Neville are unable to them as three of the attackers aim spells at innocent bystanders. A goblin and several humans fall to the ground after being hit.

Draco and Neville immediately attack the six wizards; they recognize the fifth attacker's wand as Theo Nott's. There is no doubt that it is Nott behind the polyjuiced face.

Draco throws out an Anti-Disapparition Jinx, preventing the men from apparating away.

While his teammates distract the other wizards, Harry puts up a shield around himself and whispers "Sepentinas non forent." Three Black Mambas appear before him. It is a spell he created himself, one that conjures up replica snakes. The snakes may not be real but the venom they inject is. He grins menacingly, Black Mambas are known not only for their extremely toxic venom but also their speed, aggressive temperament and deadly precision. With a quick flick of the elder wand, Harry marks each enemy with a heat marker. In parseltongue, he hisses to the snakes "Attack my enemiesss. Protect the innocssents at all cossstss. No mercsssy." The snakes slither remarkably quickly toward the heat markers.

The closest man spots the snakes first with wild panic in his eyes. He knows the damage a controlled snake can do, having seen Voldemort kill men via snakes. Frozen in fear, Kolme can only watch helplessly as a snake slithers toward him. Adrenaline finally kicks in and he yells "Fiend—" But it is too late, the mamba has already struck him. The neurotoxin floods his body, paralyzing him.

Harry smiles wickedly at the bite. The man better pray that this fight ends quickly. If he doesn't get anti-venom in about twenty minutes, he'll be dead. There is a reason the Black Mamba's bite has been called the kiss of death.

The people in Gringotts are panicking. Having been removed from the war with Voldemort, many of these witches and wizards have led charmed and peaceful lives. Instead of helping, the panicking of the civilians is putting them in harm's way.

"Incarcerous!" yells Neville. Thick ropes wrap around one of the six men. "Stupefy!" He stuns the bound man. His battle mind chants: _Two down, four to go._

In murderous rage and hate, Theo shouts "Avada Kedavra!" Draco hears the Killing Curse and deftly dodges it by centimeters. Nott screams in frustration; he wants Draco Malfoy DEAD! Like a maniac, Nott howls, "I will kill you Draco Malfoy! You hear me! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Draco twists and aims at the assailant, roaring "Sectumsemphra!" Hitting the polyjuiced Nott in the leg, blood immediately soaks his pants. He shoots a jelly legs curse at Nott, who gracelessly evades.

Harry quickly whispers, "Sepentina acciri." A juvenile Death Adder from a nearby zoo is summoned to Harry's open hand. Like the Black Mamba, this snake has potent and toxic venom. Hissing in parseltongue, Harry orders: "Protect the young onesss, Pretty One." As the snake slithers away, Harry puts up a small protective shield around it. The easy spell will not drain either his magic or his attention while he fights. Canceling the shield around him, Harry enters the fight. He calls a fire whip, a nonverbal spell he learned from Dumbledore.

His victim shrieks as the fire whip wraps around his arm, burning through his robes and scorching his flesh. Harry yanks the whip back, jerking the man off balance. "Expelliarmus!" The man flies backward, slamming his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Nev mutters the Conjunctivitis Curse at one of the three attackers; Draco follows immediately with the Leg-Locker Curse.

Furious at being practically blinded and unable to move his legs, the man chants hatefully, "Crucio!" His wild attempts to find a target fail; the PACU members easily evade the curses. The man mutters "Finite incantation." Able to move and see again, the man finds Nev and bellows "Avada Kedavra!" Neville's martial arts training save him as he flips, Matrix style, out of the path of the Killing Curse. Angry at the close call, Harry roars a Deprimo spell. The fourth dies instantly from the hole blasted through his chest.

The two men left team up. One yells "Crucio!" hitting Nev, who collapses and jerks painfully under the curse. The other shouts "Confringo!" blasting the floor in front of Harry. The debris shoots up and cuts Harry's face. He wipes away the blood that drips into his eyes.

"Confundo!" Draco yells, confusing the assailant. "Diffindo!" The man screams as his clothing is ripped, his flesh is torn and shredded. Dispassionately, Draco says "Stupefy!" And they are down to one.

Neville stands shakily besides Harry and Draco. The three men face the final assailant; they know it is Theo by his wand. "Give it up, Nott. You are outnumbered and outmatched. Surrender," Draco states.

The polyjuiced face is overcome by hatred. "Never! I would rather die than surrender to you fucking blood traitors! Fiendfyre!" The huge flames are shaped like a snake, reminiscent of Voldemort's dark mark. Harry, Nev, and Draco together form a shield that surrounds all the civilians, protecting them all from the inferno. Once established Harry is able to hold the powerful shield in place alone. "Aqua Eructo," says Nev, calling a jet of water to shoot from the tip of his wand. Draco says, "Aguamenti," a fountain of water flowing from his wand's tip. Together, they fight down the Fiendfrye until the flames are extinguished. They look up but the spot where Nott had been is empty. He's gone.

* * *

><p>This is the shortest chapter so far for this story as we have divided what we wrote during our writing session into three chapters. The next chapter is the last chapter from that session and is mostly written.<p> 


	4. You Son of A B----

Chapter Four- You Son of A B-

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Hello everyone, Gia and I have been busy as a pair of bees trying to get this chapter out to you. Along that note, this will be the last chapter for a while. We have been neglecting our other stories so it is time to focus on them.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and hits we have gotten. It does our heart good to see and read them.**

**We still do not own HP/CM nor do we profit from it.**

* * *

><p>While Harry, Draco, and Neville are at the bank, and Morgan attempts to follow them, Aaron concentrates on investigating the most recent murder. "Reid and Rossi, why don't you go to morgue and find what the medical examiner autopsy findings. Maybe Nott left something on her body we can use. Blaise and Prentiss, go to the crime scene. Garcia, Fred and George, start digging through the lives of the victims. If there is a link between them, as unlikely as it seems, find it. JJ, you and I will interview the victim's husband."<p>

They quickly break into their groups, all going off in different directions.

Penelope and the twins link their computers, allowing each of them to see what the others are doing. Pen attempts to hack into their computers but immediately hits an impenetrable wall. They are as skilled as she is, she will not be able to get any information from their computers that the twins aren't willing to share with her. Pen takes the two newest victims, while Fred and George investigate the other two. Once they finish, they will all tackle the British victims. With a plan, the trio's fingers start flying over their keyboards.

Garcia discovers that the newest victim, Emma Harris, was the type woman that changes her hair color often. Pen finds pictures of her with about every hair color possible, including purple and blue. She has her doubts that blonde is Emma's natural hair color. Hoping for a connection, she checks the Pittsburgh victim. All the photographs of Natalie Jones, she is blonde. Her skin fair enough that blonde was likely her natural color. Pen frowns; she'd been hoping to uncover a link between the victims.

Their efforts only give them only one clue: all the victims, both the American and the British ones, extensively used social media. Their images are plastered all over, seemingly everywhere. Since Nott clearly has a type, it is possible he is using the different social media sites to find his victims. Fred and George both realize it is doubtful that Nott is using social media to find his victims. Nott is a pureblood snob; the likelihood that he would employ muggle technology to find his victims is low, despite the irony. Yet, neither twin can explain this to Penelope. Regardless of the futility of the task, they cannot leave a single lead uninvestigated. As Fred and George expect, their attempts to locate a single individual that has looked at each of the victim's media accounts fails. Garcia concludes it is likely he is either using social media he is using different computers and access points or utilizing an entirely different method to find his victims. Nott's mobility also makes it impractical for them to even narrow down a manageable possible victim pool. Without new information, there is little they can do at this point.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Rossi and Reid drive to Washington, DC, where the autopsy had been performed. As this is a serial killer case, an expert medical examiner is needed. Thankfully, DC is near Alexandria and a ME was available to do the autopsy.

The two men suit up and meet the ME in the morgue. "Gentleman," she greets them.

Dave introduces them, pointing to himself then Spencer. "SSA David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Alexis King." Done with the pleasantries, she goes over her findings. "Emma Harris, thirty years old, Caucasian."

"Blonde obviously," Rossi says, "just like the others."

"Bottle blonde to be exact. If I am not mistaken freshly done, either our victim just got it done or the perp is a very skilled colorist."

"Unsurprising, that shade of blonde is seldom natural," states Spencer. "Eyes green or blue?"

King answers, "Green."

"Nott definitely has a type," declares Rossi.

"You've already identified the killer?" Alexis asks.

"Yes, Theodore Nott, British citizen. A special investigative team followed him here from England. We have joined forces to apprehend him," Spencer explains.

"Let's hope you find him soon. What he did to this poor woman...he needs to be stopped," King affirms.

Rossi promises, "We have two very skilled teams working on this case. We are doing everything we can to find him."

King nods, re-focusing her attention on the body on the metal table. "The killer tortured the victim brutally. Her body is covered with burns, cuts, and bruises in various stages of healing. He likely tortured her off and on for about 24 hours."

Spencer studies the body, "Strange burns, not cigarette or even blow torch. Something very focused, the edges are defined and the skin around the burns is completely unmarred. Any idea how he created the burns?"

The ME shakes her head, "I've never seen burns quite like this in all my years as a medical examiner. Crime scene is attempting to find the method but as of yet has not figured it out."

"Cuts are precise, no hesitation in his strokes. Nott isn't mutilating the victim either. The cuts are to cause pain, possibly to weaken her as well. The cuts on the fingers must have been extra painful as the skin there is very sensitive. He definitely wants her to drown in pain before he kills her," says Reid.

Nodding to the untouched skin of the vic's face, Rossi comments, "Strange that he leaves the face of the victim alone. It is a contradiction. He hates her, wants her to suffer but doesn't want her identity erased or her beauty destroyed."

Spencer reviews the cases in his head. "None of the vic's faces have been marked, no bruises or cuts or burns. Although, the vics with green eyes were tortured with more brutality than those with grey eyes. This one included."

Dave's gaze sharpens; he does not believe anyone has taken note of that before. "What do you think it means?"

"I think the eye color is significant. It is possible that there is a specific person he is punishing when he tortures and kills his green-eyed vics."

Rossi knows where he is going with this. "You think it's Harry, don't you?"

Nodding slowly, he admits, "It seems likely, despite the gender of the victim."

"Nott hates Harry and wants to kill him."

"Yes," Spencer answers.

"And the grey-eyed vics are substitutes for Draco."

"Yes. His feelings for Draco are less clear."

"Nott has less rage for Draco but still wants to kill him," hypothesizes Dave. "The question is why does he kill women instead of men if they are surrogates for Draco and Harry?"

Spencer's expression turns thoughtful; he wonders aloud "What does it say about his motives and his possible sexuality? When he rapes the women is he thinking of Harry or Draco? Or is that just for his own pleasure? Is Nott gay or even bisexual and fighting against his urges? Does he rape the women thinking he is erasing his attraction to men?"

"Good questions. If we discover the answers to them, perhaps it will help us discover his true motives and maybe help us catch him. We should ask the PACU if they have any answers. They know Nott; they may have insights useful for the profile," states Rossi.

King has remained silent through their ponderings. When the two men finally look at her, she continues, "He also raped her. No semen was found and no traces of spermicide either. No indications that he raped her with a foreign object either."

Spencer studies the body. "No semen, same as the others. It could indicate he isn't physically able to ejacalate."

"The killer broke a couple ribs when he beat her. Ultimately, the cause of death was exsanguination, her throat was slit. Whatever he used was clean and sharp. No hesitation marks, nothing in the wound either. She'd been dead approximately 48 hours before her body was found."

Dave remarks, "He's settled confidently into his M.O. Torture, rape, throat slit."

"Her husband has already identified her. Their daughter just turned two," King says sadly.

"Always mothers. Does he hate mothers?" asks Rossi.

Spencer replies, "His mother died in childbirth and his father was abusive."

Following Reid's thought, Dave proposes, "His father was abusive, but he could possibly blame his mother for leaving him and failing to protect him. What if his father blamed Theo for his mother's death? It could have made Nott hate his mother even more for leaving him to be raised by a cruel, hateful man. It would not be the first time an abused child blames a dead caregiver, nor the first time a father blamed a child for the death of the mother."

Once the ME has finished, she gives them her report. Their insights might shed a little light on Nott's motives.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Blaise and Prentiss drive to Alexandria to the popular park their vic, Emma Harris, was found in. The local police are guarding the scene. The pair approaches the officers, Emily flashes her badge. "SSA Emily Prentiss, what can you tell us?" she asks the two young, officers, one Hispanic, one Black.

"Officer Emilio Rodriguez and Officer Sam Williams," Emilio introduces. "We were the first on the scene."

Blaise and Emily nod in greeting.

Sam explains, leading them to the place Harris was found. "A regular was walking her dog when it took off and found the victim just inside the woods. From the amount of blood at the scene, she was killed where she was found. She probably would have been found sooner if it hadn't stormed the last few days. The morgue assistant said she'd been lying there dead for several days."

"The rain probably washed away any evidence Nott left behind," Blaise says.

"The Crime Scene people said they found practically nothing," states Sam.

Emily squats down, eying the park. "Nott is shockingly brazen. How is it he is never seen? There are no trees to hide him, just knee high grass. He is barely hidden here. How is it possible that no one hears her screams?"

Blaise has answers to her questions but none that he can actually tell her. Nott most likely uses a silencing spell around him to prevent anyone from hearing the vic's screams. He could also be using magic to ensure no one notices him. There have to be some dark spells that would hide Nott and the vic in broad daylight. Blaise makes a note to tell Harry about that, they will need to research to see what spells he could be using. Maybe Severus and Lucius know, both are experts in dark magic. "I don't know, Emily. But somehow he keeps getting away with it."

Emily stands up and starts scanning the surrounding area. Blaise does the same, both hoping for a miracle: to find something Crime Scene missed. Blaise can feel the tell tale signs of dark magic being used in the area but cannot identify what the spells are. They feel recent and likely are from Nott. Their search reveals nothing new. No fibers, no hair, no footprints, nothing that can help them find Nott. Blaise wouldn't be surprised if Nott had used a cleaning spell. The area is too clean, even if it rained.

After the useless search, they and Sam walk back to where Officer Rodriguez guards the scene. They interview the two cops quickly, neither one can remember anything or anyone suspicious when they arrived at the scene.

After inquiring over the witness, Rodriguez gives them her address. Emily drives them to her house. The witness is shaken but even with a cognitive interview, she remembers nothing important: no unusual people, smells, sights, or sounds. Disheartened, Blaise is about to turn to go when the witness suddenly cries "Wait! I just remembered. This was left on my step this morning." The woman jumps up and goes into another room, coming back with a light gray rose in a glass case. "The note said to give it to the police when they came to talk to me but not before." The witness trembles a bit, the note said he would kill me if I did not do exactly as he asked." Blaise wonders if Nott had used a memory charm on the witness. Her remembering this all of a sudden seems suspicious. It should have been the first thing she said.

Emily eyes the rose. She has never seen a rose that color, as far as she knows it isn't even possible. But it appears to be real, she wonders if it is simply a very life-like fake.

Blaise stares at the rose. The color is made through magic. It is the exact shade of Draco's eyes, there is no doubt in his mind. He gingerly takes the case. Lifting it up, Blaise looks at the flower from all angles. _Is this a threat to Draco?_ he wonders.

Emily asks, "Where is the note. We'll take it with us. Maybe we can learn something from it."

The witness hurries to retrieve the note, wanting to get everything the killer touched out of her house. Emily pulls out an evidence bag, "Put it in here." She closes the note inside before reading it. The note isn't a typed message but an elaborately written one, as if the killer had written it with a quill and ink. _Odd_ she thinks, _maybe they can trace the ink or paper_. Tucking the bag into her jacket, she tells Blaise she will be right back and grabs the fingerprint kit from the SUV. Emily prints the witness, so they are able to eliminate her prints from the note.

With the note and rose in hand, they drive back to Quantico. Maybe someone will have an idea what the rose means.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Aaron and JJ drive to the victim's house. The vic's husband, Danny Harris opens the door. The man looks haggard with grief. "Mr. Harris?" Aaron asks.

"Yes."

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my colleague SSA Jennifer Jareau. We are investigating your wife's death. May we come in?"

"Yes, of course." Danny leads them to the living room and drops heavily into a chair.

They can hear the sounds of a woman and a child talking in another room. Seeing their interest, Harris explains, "My mother and my daughter. Maddie doesn't know yet. I just don't know what to say to her. How do I tell her that her mother is never coming back?" The stark grief in voice tugs at the heartstrings of both agents. Aaron knows all too well how difficult it is to explain to a young child that their mother has been senselessly taken away from them.

"We're very sorry for your lost," JJ says sincerely. "Is it possible for you to answer a few questions?" she asks gently.

"Yes, anything to help you find the monster that did this to Emma."

JJ asks, "When is the last time you saw your wife?"

"Four days ago. I kissed her goodbye before I left for work. I never saw her again. I got a call from our daycare that Emma hadn't picked up Maddie. I called around and she never made it to work that day. None of our friends or family saw her or heard from her. It is like she vanished as soon as she dropped off our daughter at daycare."

In all probability, if Nott followed his M.O., he kept her for approximately a day, torturing her on and off before he finally rapes and kills her.

Aaron inquires, "Had Emma noticed anything suspicious recently? Did she say she felt like she was being followed? Or commented on seeing a particular person repeatedly?"

Harris shakes his head, "No. She never said anything to me about anything suspicious or anyone following her. Everything was normal. I don't understand how this happened!" Danny's shoulders shake as he buries his face in his hands and sobs.

JJ kneels at the man's feet and pulls him into a hug. Harris gratefully accepts her comforting hold. The poor man probably had kept his grief inside, trying to remain strong for his daughter. It is a few minutes before Danny eases back, his eyes red from crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"You do not need to apologize, Mr. Harris," JJ answers genuinely.

JJ and Aaron swiftly wrap up the interview with Danny. There is nothing more they can learn from the husband and they leave him to his grief.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Derek sits in the parking lot of the hotel he heard Draco tell Reid they were staying. Derek has been sitting there for the past hour and a half, waiting to see the three men either coming from or going to the hotel. But he hasn't seen a glimpse of them. He knows that the hotel is not far from the FBI building. He knows he has not missed them; he knows they left on foot, they've had plenty of time to get here.

But even walking they should have been here long ago or he should have at least seen them while he was driving here. Getting very impatient, Derek decides to find out what the hell is going on. Exiting the SUV, Derek walks up to the front desk. He has to admit these guys must have money because they are staying in one of the swankiest hotels in town or else or else they have a lot better comp benefits than the FBI does; the Bureau would never pay for them to stay in such an expensive hotel room, not unless it is part of an undercover mission. He steps up to the first available desk clerk. Derek flashes a smile, the one that makes both men's and women's brains go to mush and usually get him anything he desires. He notices her nametag says Katie.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Ah, yes Katie," he says her name with a drawl and a wink. He leans deliberately on the counter, making sure the muscles in his arms pop just right, just enough to make her drool. "I was wondering if one of your guests, a very personal friend of mine is staying here. He told me he was coming into to town for a couple of days and I wanted to surprise him and I completely forgot what room number he said he was in. Do you think you can give me the key to his room or at least tell me what room he is staying in."

Katie looks unsure for a sec but cannot help but blush when he smiles again. The poor woman doesn't have a chance against that smile. "I'm not supposed to do this but what's the name of your friend?"

"Harry Potter-Black" He tells her.

"Potter-Black, yes, he is staying here. He is staying in one of the Penthouse rooms on the top floor. P3."

"Is it possible for me to have access to his room? It has been a long time since we've seen each other and I'd love to surprise my good friend," Derek says, again flashing his trademark lady-killer smile.

She gives him a skeptical look as if she does not believe that he and Harry could be friends. "I cannot do that, but if you like I can take a message and give it to him when he returns."

"I can assure we are friends," Derek pulls out his wallet showing her his FBI badge, her eyes widen.

"He's not in any trouble is he?" She asks.

"No-no nothing like that," he tells her, putting his badge back into his pocket I just wanted to show you that I am legit." He smiles to reassure her that he is telling the truth.

Katie bites on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she is doing the right thing, "I will give you the passkey to his penthouse if you promise he won't get me in trouble and that he is no criminal. You do seem like a trustworthy guy." She tells him.

"You have my word and honor as a scout and an FBI agent that Harry won't mind and I will not say a word." He tells her, putting one hand on his chest and holding the other one up.

She discreetly slides the passkey to him, he gives her one more of those sexy smiles and leaves to take the elevator to Harry's penthouse. When Derek finally gets to the room, he stops at the threshold and gapes at how large the room is. Derek walks into what looks like the sitting room and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Then he enters the small kitchenette off to the left side, walking around the room, he takes in everything. The room is clean and looks untouched. Derek makes his way to the bedroom, slowly opening the door, he sticks his head in first but sees nothing that jumps out at him.

Stepping further into the room, he notices the suit that Harry had been wearing this morning lying on the bed. Scanning the room, he spots a small vial sitting on the dresser, he carefully picks it up with his thumb and forefinger. He brings it to his nose not sure what to expect but the vial is odorless. He thinks about pocketing it to have the lab test the residue but thinks better of it, setting it back down in the same exact spot.

Morgan is puzzled, thinking to himself, _How were they able to get back to the hotel and change and leave again without me seeing them? I have been sitting in the parking lot for over an hour. How did I miss them?_ Derek is so confused, he has no answers nor does not know what to think.

Looking around the room, he spots a purple crystal picture frame by the bed. Picking it up, he studies the people in the picture. Instantly he recognizes Draco, Harry, Neville and Blaise and the twins. The others he does not know, however, he can tell that Draco is related to the older blond man, most likely his father from how much they look alike. The dark haired man has his arms around Harry's shoulder while Harry is holding a little boy with the same color hair as his and chocolate brown eyes. The man must be the father Harry talked about but Derek doesn't know who the young boy is.

Blaise has his arms wrapped around the waist of a very pregnant blond who he assumes is Blaise's wife, Derek swears he can feel the glow coming from the woman. Even in the picture, her smile radiates pure happiness. Neville holds a man with sandy blond hair very close to him, likely his boyfriend or husband; in the midst of everyone stands a beautiful regal woman with brown curly hair that seems to reach down her back. Again, Derek has no idea who the woman is. In the back stands the smiling redheads looking as if they know something no one else knows. Derek can tell they are a very close bunch, more family than co-workers.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Meanwhile at Gringotts:

On Harry's orders, Nev and Draco search the room for injuries. Draco walks straight toward the man that had been bitten by the Black Mamba. The man is conscious; his eyes stare pleadingly at Draco. Sighing, the blonde takes out his potions, unshrinking them. He finds a neurotoxin anti-venom potion that Severus had created. Opening it, Draco pours it down the man's throat. He snatches the man's wand, murmuring a quick binding spell; the man will not be escaping any time soon. Draco looks for more attackers. He takes each assailant's wand and makes sure they are bound tightly. The men will remain tied until the American Aurors arrive to take them into custody. Draco moves on, looking for more victims.

While Draco and a still shaky Nev check for injuries among the others, Harry cancels the false Black Mambas. As they disappear, he calls for the Death Adder. {Pretty One, come.} The shield around the snake had prevented any harm from coming to it. The snake slithers up to him and Harry leans down, extending his arm. Understanding the request, the snake wraps himself around Harry's arm. {Thanksss for your ssservicsse. I am grateful.}

The snake's body squirms around his arm, {Happy to ssserve, Massster.}

Harry casts a warming charm, aware that this type of snake's natural habitat is Australia.

{Thank you, Massster.}

Harry smiles as he carefully strokes the snake, {Do you have a name?}

{Yesss, the humansss call me Snakelet Number Five.}

Harry's face scrunches in distaste, "Unacceptable. A beautiful sssnake like you needs a worthy name." Somewhat like humans, a snake's sex is usually distinguishable by their voice. The snake's voice assures Harry that it is male. {What about Attor? It isss an old Englisssh word meaning poissson or venom.}

{Thank you, Massster.}

Harry grins happily, he wonders if he should keep the gorgeous snake.

Across the room, Draco again pulls out his potions, unshrinking them. Finding a nerve relieving potion, he hands it to his still trembling friend. Nev grimaces, taking careful sips of the nasty concoction. "Thanks Dray." The effects of the curse aren't completely gone but thankfully the white hot pain is lessened. Together, they go over to Harry. Their leader looks up, asking grimly "What's the damage?"

"Two dead, one bystander and one assailant. Most of the attackers are injured in some manner, a few worse than others. Six civilians injured. A lot of cuts and bruises…" Nev states gravely.

Draco continues "…five people needed calming draughts. It could have been a lot worse." Frankly, he's surprised that it hadn't been worse with how irrational and panicked the civilians were. "Your ruddy snakes seemed to help protect the civilians. None of them wanted the snakes' attention after they saw their cohort bitten."

Harry beams, he's right proud of that spell.

Nev eyes the snake around his arm. He gestures toward the snake, asking "What are you going to do with this one?"

"Oh, Attor?"

Dray rolls his eyes, "You named him, didn't you?"

Startled, Harry says "Of course I did! He helped us; he deserves our thanks. A name is the least I could do."

Nev and Draco give each other an exasperated look. Knowing him as they do, they expect Harry will be spending the day with the snake, if not keeping it. Once he names it, there is little doubt he will keep it. In addition, he tends to keep the snakes he summons, spoiling them as thanks for their help. Harry has a large room dedicated to his snakes. Nothing they say will change his mind and the two men do not even waste the time and effort to try.

{Do you need anything, Attor?} Harry hisses.

{I am hungry, Massster.}

Harry quickly summons a fat mouse. "Stupefy!" He holds the stunned mouse in front of Attor who quickly snatches up his meal. When he is finished, Harry asks "More?"

{No. I am quite sssatisssfied. Thank you, Massster.}

When Harry raises his head, Nev looks bored and Draco is deliberately staring at a side wall. The blonde is squeamish and hates to see anything eaten alive. "The mouse is gone, Dray," Harry says in an amused tone.

Draco shoots Harry a venomous look. "Can we get back to work now that you've fed your bloody snake!" Harry laughs quietly. "Stop laughing you bloody idiot!" Draco yells, pouting at being the butt of the joke. He smirks suddenly, "I wonder what dear old, le père would say about what happened today?"

Harry's eyes narrow, "You wouldn't."

Draco smiles menacingly, "I don't make empty threats, brother."

Nev breaks in quickly. "Shouldn't we get back to work?" If he lets them continue, the pair of them would spend half an hour trading threats between them. Nev can see why Lucius and Severus behave as they do toward Draco and Harry; they have their hands full with those two. Neville rolls his eyes at the two fully grown men sticking their tongues out at each other. It is times like this, he's glad he doesn't have a brother.

The two finally turn serious again. "Who is the civilian casualty?" asks Harry.

"Blackscale," Draco says.

Shocked, Harry asks "The one we first spoke to?"

Nev answers "No. Another Blackscale."

As much as the death saddens him, Harry feels a surge of hope well up. Perhaps, Master Blackscale will be more cooperative because of the death of his relative. Nott will keep killing unless they stop him. "We need to talk to Master Blackscale."

The trio finds the goblin across the room. He is cradling another goblin in his arms, rocking as tears run down his face.

"I am very sorry to bother you, Master Blackscale. I am truly sorry for loss of your relative."

Blackscale sniffles, "He is—was my brother. The only sibling I had left and my best friend in the world. He was a kind and gentle soul. You would have liked him, I think Lord Potter-Black."

"I'm sure I would have," Harry says gently.

The three men are silent as Master Blackscale grieves. A pair of medi witches approach cautiously with a stretcher following them.

The goblin tightens his hold on his brother. The two witches make no effort to pry the body from his grip. They wait patiently, their faces calm and sympathetic. Their manner reassures Blackscale; his brother's body will be cared for with respect. He hugs his brother one last time and whispers a quiet goodbye. Blackscale reluctantly opens his arms, allowing the healers to carefully lift the goblin's body onto the stretcher.

After a moment of silence, Blackscale carefully stands. The trio follows him as he walks back to his high desk.

"Most honorable Master Blackscale, we humbly ask you to reconsider our request for Gringotts' help. Theodore Nott will not stop. He will continue to kill innocents, people just like your brother. This attack proves how dangerous he is. Nott will destroy anything and everyone within his path unless we can stop him," Draco vows.

Pain flashes on Blackscale's face, he looks out over the open room. It looks like a war went on: black with scorch marks, rubble scattered everywhere, blood smears, and injured people being treated by healers. So much destruction and harm created by such a small group of wizards. His bosses may not like it but Blackscale cannot allow the man responsible for his beloved brother's death to remain free. His face hardens, "I will personally take to his vaults. Anything you need, I will make available to you."

Harry murmurs softly, "Thank you Master Blackscale." The trio follows the goblin to the records room.

"These are the people who have added funds to Lord Nott's vault."

They look over the list:

Samuel Burke

Violet Burke

Comb Shepard

Athena Sherbyroot

Max Madunder

Both Nev and Draco recognize most of the names on the list. The Burkes, Sherbyroots, and Madunder are all pureblood families that they recognize. "Want to take a guess how many of these people were unmarked Death Eaters?" Draco drawls.

Nev gives a little hum as he takes a copy of the handwritten list. It wouldn't be surprising if these people were Voldemort's followers: pure blood supremacists. "There are a lot of rich, pure bloods on this list. I wonder if Nott is hiding at one of their properties?"

"We will have to run down each wizard and witch on this list. Some of them could even be our attackers. Once the polyjuice is gone, we'll have their identities," Harry says.

"Lord Potter-Black," Master Blackscale interrupts.

"Hmm…what?" Harry answers distractingly.

"We goblins can tell you exactly who the attackers are. We can see right through the polyjuice potion."

Harry lights up, "Thank you Master Blackscale. That would be very helpful."

The high ranking goblin summons another goblin, asking him to identify all the attackers. While they wait, Draco looks through Nott's vault records. Nott sure isn't living like he's on the run from the list of his purchases. Draco sneers at Theo's extravagant spending. The murdering wanker is living it up like he doesn't have a care in the world. Disgusted, he takes a copy of the records. Later, they can look more carefully through all the records.

A goblin enters with a scroll. "Master Blackscale, I have identified the attackers: Mr. Adrian Kolme, Mr. Marcus Burke, Miss Tali Kearns, Mr. Jacob Krios, and Mr. Benjamin Cowlson. Mr. Krios is deceased. Miss Kearns, Mr. Kolme, and Mr. Cowlson are being treated by healers."

"Thank you, Frytch." Master Blackscale dismissing the other goblin. "Would you like to see Lord Nott's vault now?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Again, they follow as Master Blackscale leads the way. The goblin opens the vault, "Take your time. I, however, must bury my brother. I will send someone to close the vault when you are finished."

"Thank you for all your help, Master Blackscale."

"Lord Potter-Black. Promise me you will catch him. My brother is dead because of that man. The goblin nation is humbly at your disposal."

Harry vows grimly, "I promise. Your enemy is my enemy. Your brother's death will be avenged."

Blackscale nods before walking away determinedly.

Nev, Harry, and Draco enter the vault cautiously. "Woah. He's filled this whole damned vault to the brim with dark objects," states Harry.

"He's a dark wizard, Harry. What did you expect?" drawls Neville.

"Is it too much to ask for one dark wizard to surprise me and fill their vault with just plain old gold?" grumbles Harry.

"Yes!" Neville and Draco shout together.

{Massster, there isss evil all around,} Attor warns.

{Yesss, I know Attor. I promissse to be cautiousss.}

They spread out and begin their search. Draco spots a mirror lying innocently in a corner. Thankfully, he recognizes it. The mirror is a Nott heirloom, a dark object that if you look into it and are not of Nott blood, you will go blind. Theo had bragged about it to both he and Blaise. "Prince, do you have that bottomless bag with you, the one Hermione gave you?"

"Of course, Dray. Why?" Harry looks confused for a second before realizing exactly what Draco is thinking. He takes the bag out and holds it out at Draco who warily levitates the mirror into the bag.

"Found a cursed sword over here, guys."

Harry turns to Neville, who puts in the sword. Next, Harry finds tainted goblet. Nev discovers a cursed thick, masculine armlet. Draco uncovers three cursed daggers. Dark object after dark object is levitated into the bag until all the cursed items are in the bottomless bag. "Thank you, Mione," Harry whispers.

Draco finds a pile of diaries written by Theo. Scanning them, he is sickened. All his murders are written out in gruesome fashion. "Theo is truly mad," he promises. Harry and Nev both read parts of the diary. "He's as bat shit crazy as old Voldie," Harry declares.

"We have to stop him; he cannot continue killing unheeded," Nev states angrily.

"We'll get him, Nev. Between us and the BAU, we will find him," vows Draco.

They finish their search, finding nothing else of importance. As they exit, a goblin waits for them. Nodding their assent, the goblin locks the vault. Harry addresses the goblin, "Could you please make sure this bag is put in a secure vault that can only be opened by a member of my team?" The goblin nods, "Of course, Lord Potter-Black. I will see to it personally. I will bring out the key once I have secured the bag." Harry smiles gratefully, "Thank you." The trio leaves the area, going back to the entry room. Harry approaches the American Aurors.

"Epic fight went on in here, huh? Almost as if Harry Potter was here! Maybe he was! He is here on vacation!" exclaims a short, ginger haired male Auror. The other Auror, a lanky, blonde woman, rolls her eyes and looks exasperated. "Do not start Gary! I am not listening to another one of your obsessed gushings of fucking Harry Potter! And if you start stalking him, so help me!" Fiona Jones glares threateningly at her partner.

The male Auror, Gary Michaels cowers a little before pouting ridiculously. He replies petulantly, "He's a hero."

"Yeah, he is. But your interest is less about his heroism and more about getting into his pants!"

Gary flushes darkly.

"Welcome to America, Harry," Neville whispers laughingly.

Harry scowls and hisses, "Shut up!"

Jones continues, not yet aware of Harry, Draco, and Neville's presence. "But then who wouldn't? The man is sex on legs."

Not wanting to hear anything more, he interrupts in a strong, authoritative voice, "Aurors."

Michaels jumps while Jones turns her head and quirks a slim blonde brow at his tone. The redhead stutters, "S—sir?"

"It's actually Potter-Black."

"W—what?" Gary asks.

"It isn't Harry Potter. It is Harry Potter-Black," he explains in a bland tone.

The redheaded Auror looks sheepish at the correction but giddy to talk about Harry Potter. He asks reverently, "Do you know him?"

Neville and Draco snicker, a quick dark look from Harry only makes them laugh harder. "You could say that." Harry does not want this fan/stalker in training to know it is him, especially if he hasn't figured it out yet.

Michaels looks like he is going to faint from excitement.

Harry is about jump in before the redhead can start asking excited questions about him but the female cuts in before he can. "What can we do for you, Sir?" The blonde isn't as oblivious as her partner. She is fairly confident that the person speaking is none other than Harry Potter-Black despite him being polyjuiced.

"I want to ensure that all the attackers will be kept safely in Auror custody until we are able to interview them."

While fairly certain but not 100% sure that it is actually Potter-Black, she has to ask. "On whose authority, Sir?"

A little impressed that the Auror would question his authority even without knowing his identity, Harry answers, "Courtesy of British Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Of course, Sir. Right away, Sir!"

Harry grants Jones a smile, Michaels receives a forced, polite smile and the trio leaves Gringotts. Neville is in need of another nerve potion, so they hurry back to their hotel.

The blonde Auror watches them leave. The trio stops briefly when a goblin hands Harry the vault key then leaves immediately after. Once they are out of sight, she gloats, "You do know that was Harry Potter, excuse me Harry Potter-_Black_?"

Gary's eyes widen comically. "WHAT?! NOOO!" The redhead tries to run after him but is quickly grabbed by his partner.

"I don't think so, Gary. We have work to do."

"But Harry Potter! It was Harry Potter!" he whines. Gary wants to stalk Harry…er…follow! He totally means follow!

Laughing, she adds, "Yeah, he was. But do you really want to chase after him? Or do you want to do as he asks, he will be very grateful…"

The redhead blushes. He has orders from _the_ Harry Potter! "Right. We should secure the prisoners." Maybe Minister Colson will let him guard the prisoners personally. He could see Harry Potter again! Maybe he will even thank him for following his orders so effectively!

The blonde sighs as her partner loses himself in his fantasies. No doubt they are about the famous Lord Harry Potter-Black…again! Smacking him upside the head, "Focus, Gary."

His face flushes bright red, leaving no doubts to what he was thinking about. Michaels mumbles, "Sorry." With that, the pair readies the prisoners for transport.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Back at the hotel:

Derek sits on the bed. He needs to think, not as a profiler but as the cop he used to be before he joined the BAU. He keeps wondering why he is more invested in finding out more about these guys than the case. It should be the other way around, yet he cannot shake that something is off with their story. Morgan knows when someone is lying to him and they are setting off every bullshit meter he has. He believes what they said about the case details, yet he felt like there are big gaps in their story. It is like they are being deliberately vague on details and calculatingly evasive. They know something that they are not sharing…and every single person in the PACU knows. He knows he is not the only one that feels this way, he has worked long enough with the team that he can tell they are thinking the same thing he is.

Getting up from the bed, Derek walks over to the drawers, opening them and lifting items up. Morgan searches underneath trying to find anything out of the ordinary but finds nothing. He walks to the closet, opening it up, he notices that although Harry has excellent taste in suits and shirts, there is nothing suspicious here. He moves the suits out of the way and spots a large trunk sitting on the floor. Bending down he notices the initials HJPB, noting the lack of lock on it he tries to open it but the trunk doesn't open despite no visible lock; tugging hard once more, he gives up when it refuses to budge. There must be a hidden lock and special key needed to open the trunk. Realizing he is not going to find anything in Harry's room and swiftly coming to the realization that maybe he is being paranoid for no reason, Morgan decides to leave. He is about to exit the room when he hears voices in the other room. He could have sworn the voice he hears belongs to Hotch, Prentiss and JJ but he knows that is impossible as they are all back in the office and have no reason to be here in Harry's room. He sneaks up to the door, cracking it and peeking out only to see the person who looks like Hotch change into Harry.

Derek cannot move; _what the fuck just happened_, he wonders. He opens the door just a bit more to see Prentiss and JJ standing beside Harry. The next thing he knows both women start to change into Draco and Neville. Derek's eyes bug out of his head in shock _How is that possible? How can they do that?_

"Are you alright Nev?" Harry asks him with concern in his voice.

Nodding his head as he sits down on the sofa, "I am fine; nothing a few more sips of nerve relieving potion won't cure." He reassures them. "I can't believe we had Nott and he got away again. He is starting to really piss me the fuck off, Harry."

Derek cannot believe the laidback man he met this morning is talking like this. Morgan sees Draco pull something out of the pockets of his long coat that looks more like a fitted jacket and give it to Neville. Neville takes a few sips, grimacing at the taste.

"Seriously, can't your Dad change the taste of his potions? Why do they have to be so damn nasty?" Neville complains to Harry and Draco.

"He can but he does it to torture us," Draco admits, chuckling. He moves over to Harry, pulling out a stick and pointing it at him. "Let me close up those cuts on your face. Are you any pain?" Harry shakes his head no. "I hope none of the debris got into the cuts, or they won't close properly," Draco says to Harry.

"I'm with you, Nev. Nott is really pissing me off. And what the hell did you do to him, Draco? He is gunning for you." Harry says to Draco.

"How do I know? Nott's a psychopath; maybe he thinks I did something to him? As far as I know, I've done nothing to him.."

"He threatened you specifically Draco, we…" Harry stops speaking.

Derek cannot believe what he is hearing or seeing, then the strangest thing happens. A snake slithers from Harry's hand and wraps itself loosely around his shoulders and neck. Derek is about to yell when Harry looks around the room, stopping in his direction, making him freeze.

"Come on out, I know you're in there." Harry tells him, "I promise we won't harm you."

Derek wonders how Harry knows someone else is in the room; he did not make a sound. _Where the hell did he get a fucking snake? _Morgan thinks. He does not trust these guys, reaching into his gun holster he takes out his gun and shoves it into the back of his pants. He walks out of the room with his hands up in the surrender. When Harry recognizes him, his eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks, "The better question is how did you get in here?"

Reaching behind him, Derek quickly he pulls out his gun and points it at them, "I believe I am the one that will be asking the questions."

Seeming unafraid at having a gun pointed at them, "What do you want to know?"

Draco watches Harry as he lulls Derek into a false sense of security, making him seem harmless by being cooperative.

"Who are you people?" The FBI agent asks.

"You know who we are," says Neville. "He's Harry, I'm Neville and behind you is Draco."

Derek turns around, only now the stick Draco had been pointing at Harry is now pointing at him.

"Stupefy," Draco says.

Derek feels his body freeze up, then without his consent he relives the day, from the moment he met the PACU until now.

"What does he know?" He hears Harry ask.

"Not much, he followed us when we left the building and saw me heal you guys." Draco tells Harry. He then looks back at Derek, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you man." Derek wants to question what Draco is talking about but he cannot move or speak, then his mind goes blank.

After Draco obliviates Derek he tells them everything the man saw or knew and how the BAU team is suspicious of them, which the PACU team has already figured out. "How far do you want me to erase?" Draco asks Harry.

"Erase everything up to the point where he gets to the hotel and is waiting for us. Put a false memory of him asking an older woman if she needs help with her bags. And when he got to our room. we were here getting ready to go back to the FBI building and being the nice guy that he is, he offered us a ride."

Draco does as he is asked. They change back into the suits they wore this morning. While Harry considers leaving Attor in the room by himself but think better of it, knowing his new pet needs to be close to him. Harry asks Attor to wrap himself loosely around his shoulders; the snake carefully hides himself under Harry's suit jacket coat. Casting a notice me not spell on his new pet discreetly, they exit their room and the hotel with a still stunned Derek under Harry's invisibility cloak. They sit him in the passenger seat while Draco gets in the driver seat. Making their way to the FBI building and parking the SUV in the darkest spot they could find, they use the rennervate spell to awaken Derek.

Derek wakes up to hearing Draco thanking him for letting him drive, and telling him how weird it is to drive on the opposite side of the road.

The three wizards do not miss the confusion on the agent's face when he realizes he is at the FBI building, this prompts Harry to ask if he is ok. Derek nods his head but Harry and the rest can tell he is far from ok. It seems Derek's mind is stronger than most muggles whose memories they have been tampered with; Harry makes a mental note to keep a close eye on him. They walk into the BAU bullpen to see Blaise standing beside Rossi. When Blaise looks up and sees Harry, the first thing that comes out of his mouth has Harry wincing, "What the hell happened to you?"

Harry looks around to make sure that Aaron is not within hearing distance; he had forgotten to put up a glamour to hide the recent scratches on his face before coming into the building. How will he explain to Aaron he was not being reckless but was in reality defending himself and trying to catch Nott and things just went from hard to absolutely fucking hell?

"Nott happened, that's what." He tells Blaise, "He was at the bank in disguise and the minute he heard us ask a bank manager for details to get inside his vaults, shit went to hell in a handbasket in a second. And he was not alone, so our assumption that he has others helping is correct." Harry tells him as he takes off his jacket, neatly folding it and putting it on the back of the chair. He makes sure the notice me not spell is still working on his new pet. Harry does not think that it is a good idea for the BAU to know how much of a snake charmer he is.

He can feel Attor slither down his shoulder, and wrap himself around Harry's forearm. He promptly falls asleep, feeling safe and protected by his new Master. "And to top it off, he threatened Draco. Called him a blood traitor. He is definitely trying to bring Voldies old crew back together or what's left of it." Harry can feel himself getting agitated. Nott needs to be put down now like the dog he is, all of this catch and release shit is getting on his nerves.

"Why would he be after Draco?" Blaise asks.

"I don't know," Harry tells him. "Dray?" He turns to see Draco talking on his phone. He must be talking with Fred, telling him that he has to go to Gringotts. As their resident curse breaker, Fred will be able to handle everything they found in Nott's vaults. Turning back to Blaise, "Do you know if he had a crush on Dray or tried to ask him out and Dray turned him down? That is the only thing I can think of."

Blaise shakes his head, "We went over this; Nott was a loner. He kept to himself. The only person I can think of that would have had a major crush on Draco was Pansy and we see what happened to her." Then Blaise thinks of the rose. "This makes the gray rose and the note more perplexing."

"What note? what rose?" asks Harry.

"While you guys were at the bank, the rest of us looked into Nott's latest victim. Prentiss and I went to the crime scene, Rossi and Dr. Reid went to the M.E., Hotch and J.J. went to speak with the victim's family. Fred, George and Garcia went back to her cave to do whatever it is they do back there." Blaise looks at Harry, then at Morgan. "I saw Morgan come in with you guys, did he go to the bank with you guys somehow?"

"No, he met us at our hotel," Neville tells him with a raised eyebrow, indicating there is more to the story. "He was waiting for us in the lobby when we got back."

"Oh, that was nice of him. Anyway Harry, his killings are getting out of control, but he is so meticulous in his clean up. There are some _dark _aspects to the way he is killing." Blaise tells them.

Harry does not miss the clue that Blaise gives him: what kind of dark spells could Theo be using? "You still haven't told me about the rose and the note." Harry says to him.

"Like I said, Emily and I went to the crime scene. We talked with a witness but for some reason she could not remember much, if anything at all. It's as if someone took her memories." Blaise says giving Harry another clue. "Before we left, she gave us a gray rose encased in glass that looks like it is shatterproof. And a threatening note the witness received that is written on old paper with a quill."

Harry stares at Blaise, assimilating all the clues that he received. It appears Theo cleans up his crime scene using some sort of dark magic, he obliviates anyone who might have witnessed the crime. Harry can also guess he uses silencing charms to keep his victims silent. But how is it he abducting them in broad daylight? Could he have gotten his hands on an invisibility cloak, or is it another dark spell? They have too many unanswered questions.

"Harry, you went quiet on us." Neville speaks up, getting his attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking on what happened at the bank." Harry tells him.

Prentiss, who is listening to their conversation pipes in, "What happened at the bank?"

Harry sighs and tells her what happened, leaving out all magical things as best as he can. Neville jumps in when necessary. The members of the BAU team there sit listening as they speak.

"How was it that you did not recognize him when you walked into the bank?" JJ asks.

"He was disguised, so were we as a matter of fact. The only reason he knew who we were was the banks manager spoke our names aloud." He tells her.

"So he is definitely after Draco." Prentiss states. "Could he be using his obsession for Draco as a platform to kill all those he deems tainted? I mean who could the rose be for?"

"That does sound plausible." Derek jumps in. "With his obsession and the fact that this Riddle guy used blood purity as his platform, he could use those who still believe in the same thing. He sees Draco as a traitor, he hates that he has no problem mixing with all types of people, no matter their blood status."

Everyone looks at Derek as if he just solved the biggest puzzle. How could they not have seen that Theo was a sick individual but no sicker than Voldemort.

"We can learn more once we have George cross reference all the information that we got from the bank manager. Maybe your Garcia can help with that. It is a lot of information to go over. So far we have five names. Three are currently in custody at the hospital. Aaron, is it possible to have two of your best interrogators go with us to interrogate them?"

Aaron nods his head, "We are here to help in any way we can, but why didn't you bring them here?"

"Thank you, we have a few properties to check out, so I was hoping that while a couple of us went to the hospital, the rest check out the properties. As for the prisoners, they are in the hospital; they got injured after the fire started. We have our own people watching them. We call them Aurors but they are simply the law enforcement within our pagan society. They are well-trained and as competent as any normal law enforcement officers." Even with their wands taken away and their magic bound, they are still dangerous.

While Aaron's expression doesn't change, he wonders about these 'Aurors' as they call them. _Exactly how expansive is this pagan society? _he wonders. "We would feel more comfortable if we have a few of our people watching over them as well. Not that I don't trust your people. We are getting close to capturing Nott. We cannot afford to lose any leads that will aid us in finding him." Aaron says to the group.

Every one of the BAU members nod their heads in agreement. Harry could not blame the man, they need to catch Theo quickly before he decides to kill again; who knows, the next one might be worse than the others. "That's fine; send whoever you trust. Let me draft up a quick letter letting the Aurors know your people are there to assist in any capacity necessary." By this time Draco is off the phone and walks back over to the group.

"Why not call them?" Aaron asks.

"Again, technology is not something they rely on." Harry answers. "What's up Draco?"

"Fred is on his way over to the bank. I told him who to get in touch with at the ADOM (American Department of Ministries) for the bag we gave to them."

"Great." _Shit, this day is not turning out the way I hoped. _Thinks Harry_. "_Draco, I need you to get in touch with Pere and ask him about those names we got from the bank. I have a feeling that we are still missing the bigger picture."

"Already did, Father says those families disappeared along with a few others when Riddle returned. He along with other Death Eaters assumed they were killed for not remaining loyal to the cause, their Manor and servants were all gone. Now that they have turned up, he speculates that either they ran or they were sent here by Riddle for another purpose."

"What are you thinking Harry?" Asks Neville.

"I don't want to voice it yet, but I feel as if Riddle's work is not as dead as we thought. He may be dead in body and soul but those who followed him might be continuing his work. I feel as if Nott is after two different goals. Personal and global." How can Harry tell them that even though Voldemort is dead, his message is not dead. There are still people that believe in his ideals and it is not just in Britain and certain parts of Europe. What if it also stretches to the United States?

"How does your theory tie in with Nott killing these women?" JJ asks.

"That's the thing, it does not. I think Nott is on a different mission and like Derek said he is using blood purity as a way to kill." Blaise answers.

Taking a deep breath, "Can someone point me to the way of Penelope's cave? I need to speak with George."

Aaron is the first to jump up, "I will. I was heading that anyway, when I came here." Harry knows that is a big lie, he knows Aaron is more curious about how he got the scratches on his face.

They walk out of sight of everyone before Aaron says in his Dom voice, "I thought I told you not to be reckless. If we weren't still at work, I would spank your ass again."

Harry wishes he could say he is scared but he is so turned on, he knows his scent has changed and Attor can smell it in the way he shifts around his arm. "I could not help it Sir, I was defending myself." Harry explains.

Aaron stops, looking around to make sure no one is near where they stand. Then he turns facing Harry, so they are looking each other in the eye. "I understand defending yourself, but I just want you to be careful. I just met you and I feel as if you belong right here in my life and I want to get the chance to know you. Not just as your Dom but as Harry and Aaron."

Harry cannot believe what is happening, things are moving fast and Harry knows they should slow down but he does not want to. He wants to see where this is going. "I want that too, Aaron." He is about to reach up and Aaron when they heard the clicking of heels coming from around the corner. They step back from each other and start to walk towards Penelope's cave. "Do you still want to meet tonight?" Harry whispers.

Without hesitation Aaron answers, "Yes! I need to be inside you badly, especially after this morning." This makes Harry blush, "Harry also, I need to see your STD results because tonight when I am inside of you, I want nothing in between us."

Harry gasps and feeling himself trying to breath, why does this man affect him like this?

Harry is about to turn and walk away when Aaron stops him. Then he drags him down the empty hallway, knocking and checking office doors until he finds an empty one. Harry can only guess what is about to happen, Aaron pulls him into room and locks the door, then pushes him against the wall. They are both panting for breath, Aaron walks over to Harry, sandwiching him between the wall and himself. Harry opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a moan when lips suddenly descend down upon his. Harry reaches up, grabbing onto Aaron's suit jacket and pulls him into a hungry kiss. Harry's whole body burns for this man whose heat seems to do nothing but consume him.

Aaron reaches down, grabbing Harry's legs and pulling him up, wrapping them around his waist, bringing their hard lengths together. From years of playing Quidditch and his extensive training, Harry's legs and abs are strong enough for him to hold himself up. Aaron brings his hands down, gripping Harry's waist and grinding their clothed erections together. Moans fill the empty office. Harry pulls his lips away from Aaron's, "I need to feel you, touch you, taste you again." He says in desperation.

"Take me out, Little One. I want to feel your fingers wrap around me."

Harry lets go of Aaron suit jacket, he reaches down and undoes Aaron's pants. He gently pulls out his Dom's hard cock, it is hot and warm in the palm of his hand. Harry runs his thumb over the tip, feeling pre-cum already there. Harry swipes it with his thumb, letting his nail brush against the sensitive hole. Aaron hisses, and Harry can see the slight shiver run through his body. Harry brings his thumb to his lips, closing his eyes at the taste. Aaron is a mixture of sweet and saltiness that is all Aaron. Before he can pull his finger out his mouth, Aaron kisses him again as if trying to taste himself on Harry. Aaron sucks on his fingers, then his tongue. Aaron then pulls his mouth away, moving his lips up to kiss the scratches on Harry's cheeks and whispers mine as he goes_. _Aaron lets go of Harry's waist, moving his hands down to caress his thighs, his shins then to his ankles. He untangles Harry's legs, so that he can stand on his own, or so he thinks.

Aaron puts his hands on Harry's shoulder pushing him down to kneel on the carpeted office floor. This puts his face right in front of Aaron's hard length. He wants to taste it again. To feel the velvet skin sliding in and out of his mouth as he brings his Master to completion. Harry looks up at Aaron with pleading eyes, hoping for the permission to do what he wants. But it seems he will have to wait.

"Is this what you want, My Little One?" His Dom asks as he takes hold of his cock and slowly jerks it in Harry's face, letting the wet tip touch his lips. All Harry can do is nod his head while he tries to listen to his Dom's words when all he wants is to have Aaron's cock between his lips. "Do you know what you do to me, watching you be dominate and give orders to your team, knowing that I am the only one you submit to?"

Harry does not know if he needs to answer that question all he knows is that he wants that cock in his mouth and the man is driving him insane with his teasing. His gums felt swollen with need. Each time Aaron's cock touches his mouth he slowly slides it inside, then pulls it back out. After the fourth or fifth time, he finally lets it sit inside Harry's mouth. Aaron puts his hand on the back of Harry's head. "Suck me, slowly. I want you to take your time. Enjoy having me where I belong."

Harry is so happy to finally be given the permission he needs. He does as he is asked, pulling his lips slowly up, then back down again. "Yesss, that's it."

At the hiss Attor tightens just a bit around Harry's body. He is so caught up in kissing and sucking Aaron, he had forgotten about his pet snake. Slowly pulling his lips off Aaron's cock he blows on the tip, earning a groan for his efforts. Keeping his lips close to the tip, he hisses to Attar to give him some privacy. {Little One, leave my body}

{It's about time you remembered I am here, so caught up in your mate} Attor sounds very annoyed as he slithers away.

Instead of answering his snake, Harry reaches up, pulling Aaron's pants and boxers down to his thighs. Aaron opens his legs wider giving Harry easier access, dipping his head lower he sucks on Aaron's balls, he hums at the feel of the sacks in his mouth. Fingers tighten in his hair and a strangled growl escapes Aaron's mouth and he moans. "That's it make them nice and wet, make me cum, Baby. Suck me some more."

Harry doesn't need any more prompting, he moves his lips back up to Aaron, taking his full length in, deep throat him. Harry hollows his cheeks as he moves down, doing that repeatedly, he revels in the sounds coming from Aaron. He almost doesn't hear Aaron telling him to stroke himself. Reaching down with both hands, he undoes the fastening of his pants, pulls his own cock out and strokes himself at the same pace and enthusiasm as he is sucking his Dom's cock. It is not long before they are both coming, Aaron tries but fails to hold in the sounds of his pleasure. Aaron comes with a gush down Harry's throat. His Sub does not have time to catch it all, some leaks out of his mouth and down his chin.

Harry comes in his hand and on the office floor. He is not given a chance to think, or do anything before he is pulled off his knees and Aaron starts licking and kissing his lips and chin. "You make me do things I normally would never do." Aaron mumbles into his lips.

"You are not the only one. I always keep my personal and professional life separate."

"I can't stay away from you. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I have found what I have been missing: a piece of my soul." Aaron says with his face nestled in Harry's neck. He misses Harry's wide eyed expression at Aaron's shocking admission.

_Could he be my soulmate? _thinks Harry_. Could that be the reason that since the moment we met, I have felt this deep intense pull toward Aaron?_

Aaron lifts his head from Harry's neck, "Was that too much, too soon?"

Shaking his head no, "I feel the same way. And like I told you before, I have never submitted to anyone the way I do with you, with ease and no hesitation. Doms have tried and could not get me to submit. But with you, it's easy, I want to." Aaron kisses him again, this time it is gentle, not rushed. Slowly they pull away from each other. Harry looks over to the desk, seeing tissues, he takes a few and cleans his hands off. Harry wipes up his semen off the floor as best he can without using a cleaning charm. He will need to go to the restroom to wash his hands. They both set their clothes right.

Stepping away from Aaron, Harry hisses for Attar to come back to him. Feeling his pet slither back around him, Harry turns to Aaron and studies the man for a few minutes. He is handsome and strong. They need to get to know each other; there are so many questions Harry wants to ask: Does he have kids? If he does, how old are they? Why did he join the FBI?

Aaron stops what he is doing and sees Harry watching him.

"Are you trying to read me, Pet?"

Harry blushes at being caught staring at the man. "I know that all we have done so far is fuck and work together. I know absolutely nothing about you and you know nothing about me but we will have to remedy that."

Aaron puts his hands in his pockets, stands with his feet apart, "You're right, that is something we will have to fix. Because Harry Potter-Black, I see you being in my life long after this case is finished."

They both smile at each other. Harry feels better know this is not going to be them just fucking but something substantial might come out of this. And if his assumption is correct Aaron Hotchner might truly be his soulmate.

They exit the office, "I need to go to the men's room to wash my hands," Harry says clearing his throat. Aaron points behind Harry, who turns around and sees that that the bathroom is right behind him.

"I need to get back to the bullpen before all hell breaks loose and Strauss sends out a search party." Harry nods and turns to go into the men's room when Aaron stops him. "By the way Garcia's cave is down the hall to the right, you can't miss it." Then he turns and walks in the direction they came from. Harry stands in the same spot for a while collecting himself before going into the men's room to wash his hands, then to find George.

_Note to self: next time use silencing charm for the next impromptu office fuck, Aaron can get loud. Thank Merlin no one came looking for them. _Thinks Harry.

Little did they know a little birdie by the name of Penelope Garcia had been on her way to see her boss when she sees him pull the raven cutie into an empty office. From the noise coming from the office, it is fairly obvious what the two men were doing in there. The only question is should she voice her assumptions or watch how the two men interact? One thing is for sure, Penelope thinks with a big grin on her face as she makes her way back to her cave. _This day has gotten a whole lot better_.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

During the time, Harry is meeting with George, giving him an update on what happened at the bank and getting George started on the process of scanning all the documents that they received from Master Blackscale, a system is worked out that George scans the documents. Garcia starts cross-referencing names that pop up more than once in different locations.

Section Chief Strauss walks into the bullpen, not seeing Harry, she addresses the PACU's second in command. "Mr. Malfoy, I just got off the phone with Congressman Clint Colson. He has just informed me that we need to make room for a prisoner by the name of Marcus Burke who will arrive within the next hour and I am to give you and your team my full cooperation. He also stated the prisoner is one of the assailants of the bank attack today." There is an edge of annoyance in her eyes as she tells him all this. Draco has a feeling that she wants to reprimand him because this is beyond her control or for the fact that a higher ranking person called unexpectedly her and gave her orders pertaining to the PACU team.

"Thank you for informing me, Section Chief Strauss. Is there something else you needed?'_ She seems a bit taken back that someone of my caliber would address her after she said something, _thinks Draco.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I do not like that the fact that a Congressman calls me out of the blue and orders me around concerning your team, Mr. Malfoy. I like to be kept in the know of what happens in my department. I do not like to be in the dark. I refuse to blindsided should another Congressman decide to call me and give me an order." She rants as loudly as possible.

Being a Malfoy and never one to back down from anyone no matter who or what position they are in, Draco addresses her head on. "I would appreciate it if you speak to me with the respect that is entitled to me and the rest of my team. If you need a list of every politician I and members of my team associate with, I will gladly hand them to you. I am positive your Commander in Chief would be delighted to hear how we are being treated, when we have tea next week." He tells her, watching her eyes widen at the mention of tea with the President. "As for keeping you abreast of our activities. You will receive a daily update via email." With a perfect Malfoy sneer, he continues. "Now if you will excuse I need to prepare myself for a prisoner." And with that he walks away from her, leaving her standing there dazed in the middle of the bullpen.

When Draco gets closer to his friends, Blaise whispers in his ear. "A daily update? Draco, when have we ever done something like that?"

"No, but do you want her in your face daily, impeding our work?" Draco says to him. "And you know how Harry gets when people start asking him too many questions about our work. Do you really want things to start blowing up because he is irritated?"

"No, I guess not, an irritated Harry is not something anyone wants to deal with. Speaking of which when was the last time he got laid?" Blaise asks.

Draco shakes his head, "I don't know. Since that bitch Ginny, he keeps his affairs a secret even from me."

"She really did a number on him. I wish he would let the twins prank her." Says Blaise. "So anyway, who is in charge of this daily update?"

Draco looks up to see Neville staring at his phone, a smile plays over his lips. Neville is a valuable member of the group but at the moment his mind is on his pregnant mate and who can blame him. If Draco could not work with his twins, he does not know what he would do. "We can let Nev do it today and rotate on the other days until the case is over. Let's hope it is soon. I know it has only been the first day but these long hours are killing me. One thing, we best keep it from Harry; I need him to focus on catching Theo, rather than dealing with Strauss."

"Shit, I'm famished, what do you say we ask about getting something to eat. If we can grab a quick bite before Burke shows up, that would be great." Blaise says to him, this has Neville looking up.

"Yes, let's get something to eat. Draco, you know if we continue working like this Harry will not eat, and you don't want Sev showing up here giving you the evil eye for not making sure his son eats." Neville says with a smile on his face.

"Dammit, I hate when Sev goes all mother hen. But it's funny when it frustrates Harry." Draco says, making the guys laugh. That is the scene Harry walks in on.

"What are you guys laughing at?" he asks.

They all stop what they are doing and focus on their boss and friend. "We are discussing what to eat before the Burke arrives. Do you have any idea what they serve around here?"

"We can only know the answer, if we ask the question." Drawls Neville.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

A half an hour later, they are having a healthy meal, pizza for the PACU team and salad and sandwiches for the BAU team. When Fred returns, he looks haggard and quietly informs Harry that there are too many dark artifacts in those vaults and he sent an owl to Bill asking him to come and help him out. The Goblins will let him know when Bill is set to arrive. Their lunch is interrupted by a phone call from the front desk announcing the arrival of the same two Aurors that Harry, Neville and Draco saw at Gringotts. Burke is between them, one of his hands cuffed to the wrist of the Auror on either side of him. His movement very limited unless he drags both Aurors along with him.

"Lord Potter-Black, Heir Malfoy and Lord Longbottom, it is a pleasure to see you all again." The female Auror, Fiona Jones, greets. She and her partner, Gary Michaels, had overheard a couple of goblins talking just before they left the bank about how lucky they had been that Harry Potter, along with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, had been there to protect the bank. They had known Harry had been there but hadn't known who the other two polyjuiced people were.

She does not notice Harry flinching, but the other members do.

_What the hell, he is a Lord too?_ Thinks Aaron. _What else is my Little One hiding from me? And the respect he garners from these Aurors._

"Please Auror..."

"Jones and Michaels," the blond says pointing to herself then to her partner. The redhead stares in awe at Harry, completely speechless being in the presence of his hero.

Harry ignores the worshipful look on the male's face."Very well Auror Jones, we do not stand on formalities. I prefer Harry as do the rest of my team. Please call them by their first names."

Before she can answer, Burke speaks up. "Well, well, what do we have here. The son of a murderous whore," he declares looking at Blaise. "The son of a traitorous spy," he turns and looks at Draco. "Two blood traitors," then to the twins. "A scared little puss who has finally crawled out from under his granny's knickers," He says to Neville. "All led by a murdering half blood." He declares, looking straight at Harry.

No one sees it coming; in an instant the always cool, calm and collective Neville jumps up from his seat and punches Burke in the face, almost breaking his jaw. All in the bullpen hears a resounding smack as fist meets jaw. If not for the fact that Burke is cuffed to both Aurors, he would have hit the ground.

Blaise is the first to react and pulls Neville away from Burke. Burke laughs, "It seems I was wrong, Longbottom does have some spunk, we could have used you when the Dark Lord was alive. Maybe when he..."

"I would advise you to keep your bloody mouth shut." Harry tells him, he then looks back at Neville who seems to be frothing at the mouth like a feral dog. "Get him into the interrogation room." He says turning back to Jones and Michaels.

Spencer is the only who does not seem shocked anymore by Neville's display. "This way." He tells them. And with that the Aurors and Burke follow him out of the bullpen, leaving the rest behind.

"Neville, mate? Why did you hit him? We are all used to the insults, it is nothing new." Blaise asks him as they watch Burke walk away with the Aurors.

They can tell Neville is trying to calm down, he jerks himself from Blaise's grasp and walks away. "He was there that night." He says to them.

"What night?" Draco asks in confusion, the rest of his friends are equally puzzled.

"That night, the night Bellatrix, the LeStrange and Crouch tortured my parents. He was fucking there!"

The PACU team is silent, no one knows what to say. The ones that tortured Neville's parents were long since gone or so they thought.

"How do you know?" Harry asks him, seeing the look on Neville's face, he responds quickly. "Not that I doubt you Nev. We knew about the others but not that there was someone else there."

Neville for his part feels frustrated. "I don't know to explain it, Harry, but his voice triggered a memory. You know how you say that you can remember when Voldemort killed your parents and you can see certain things, hear your mother begging him to kill her not you?" Harry nods his head. "Well, I remember him now, after hearing his voice. I will never forget it now, he was _there. _I was crying for my parents and he cut me to make me stop. Without the doctor Gran brought me to, I would still have the scar. I need you to get him to admit it Harry." Neville turns and looks at his friend and brother. "I need to know I am not crazy."

Harry pulls Neville into a hug, "I will, you have my word." Neville nods his head and steps back a bit to kiss Harry on the forehead then walks away.

"Alright enough," says Harry. They have to get back to the matter at hand. "We have a prisoner to terrify, I mean interrogate. So what do we know about Burke?"

George speaks up, "Lord Marcus Burke was not a known Death Eater, although his parents were strong supporters of Riddle during both wars. He and his parents including his wife, went missing from Britain after the return of Riddle. They were presumed dead but as you can see he is very much alive. His parents must still be alive as well, they are on the list of people who transferred funds into Nott's account. Marcus has no children but has certain proclivities."

"What do you mean?" Asks Draco.

"He likes them young, very young. There are reports of alleged kidnapping and presumably the rape and murder of three little girls and one boy under the age of fifteen in the United States but nothing was proven." Continues Garcia.

George adds, "I haven't had time yet to find all his victims but I have a feeling we'll find a long trail of victims in England as well." Recalling what he'd see on England's criminal database, he says, "He is a person of interest in the kidnapping and suspected murder of two little girls and two boys. Again without bodies, law enforcement can only assume the children are deceased. But I suspect there are a lot more victims he hasn't been connected to yet still out there."

"What about his wife?" Asks Blaise. "How old is she?"

George continues, "Their marriage was arranged, she's from an influential family from France with lots of money. She was older than he was expecting, many were surprised the marriage lasted as long as it did."

"You said was, are we to assume she is dead." Aaron asks.

"Yes, according to the bank notes she died three years ago, leaving her mass fortune to Burke. Coincidentally, two little girls went missing not long after her death." Garcia answers. "Authorities could never link him to the kidnappings though."

"So not only are we dealing with a Death Eater as you call them but a pedophile?" asks Morgan.

"It looks that way." Says Harry, who seems to be in deep thought. "Do you have pictures of the girls that went missing?"

"I knew you would ask that, Hart," George says pulling out a folder from his bag. "So I made sure to get pictures for you."

Nodding his head, "Thanks George. Ok, next question, what are his fears?"

This has George laughing out loud and the BAU team looking at them as if they have lost their mind. Why would they need to know what the man's fears are and how did they find out his fears?

"Nagini," is all George says.

That brings a Machiavellian smile to Harry's lips. Then he turns to Blaise, "Are you up for some fun, Blaise?"

"The man called my mother a murderous whore. A whore she may be but a murderer she is not. Not her fault all her husbands died mysteriously. So let's get the fun underway. Plus if he did what we are thinking to Neville I want a piece of his ass, and not in a good way."

Harry smiles and nods his head. Burke is a dead man, then he turns to Aaron and his team who look a bit shell shocked. "Whatever you see or hear do not interrupt. I know that will be hard for you guys but we have certain methods that will not only get us the information that we need in regards to Theo, but will have him confessing about the missing children." Harry can see that Aaron wants to protest to his request but nevertheless relents in the end.

When they all make it to the viewing room, they can see Burke sitting at the table with his hands and feet cuffed. Jones and Michaels are standing outside the door, guarding it. Harry is about to open the door when Jones stopped him. "Sir, we have a message for you." She pulls out a sealed envelope with a waxed Minister's seal on the back. Harry takes it, opening it and reading it.

_Lord Potter-Black,_

_ I have spoken with Minister Kingsley and it seem this case is different from all the others you and your team have overseen. If the need arises, you and your team are allowed to break the Statute of Secrecy Law without any repercussions. We are ever grateful for your help in ridding our world of an evil that is willing to destroy anything and anyone in his path._

_Respectfully_

_Minister Clint Colson,_

_American Minister of Magic._

Harry passes the note to Draco, who then passes it to Blaise and so forth. They all read the note then look at Harry for direction.

"It's up to you, Boss." Drawls Blaise.

"It could make things a lot easier. This case has taken things to a whole different level in just a single day." Harry exclaims. "How about this, why don't we talk about it later and decide what to do then. For now let's get this over with, I'm knackered."

They all nod their heads in agreement. Harry then turns to look at the BAU team who again looks like they stepped in a version of the twilight zone, with all the secrets the PACU are keeping from them.

"Do we need to discuss something?" Aaron inquires.

Harry shakes his head, "Not at this time, our superiors just gave us some leeway on something and we feel the need to talk about it first. Just remember whatever happens, do not interrupt."

Skepticism and curiosity mar Aaron's face but again he relents. Harry has a feeling they will be talking about certain things tonight even if they are trying to keep work out of the bedroom. Harry then walks over to Draco, pulling him aside whispering in his ear that if he sees that he and Blaise are not getting the answers they want, that Draco should get his invisibility cloak, have one of the twins distract the BAU team and sneak into the room. Once inside, Draco can use the unforgivable curse, imperius, on Burke so that way he is forced to tell them what he knows.

Draco agrees, then Harry and Blaise walks into the interrogation room. Harry has the file George gave him in his hand, instead of saying anything he throws the file down on the table; it makes a loud smacking sound. This makes Burke jump in his seat, the chains jingle making him realize he is handcuffed to the table.

Harry moves to the furthest corner of the room, and hisses to Attor. {My Little One, get down and stay in the corner. Stay in view of the one that is chained to the table. I want you to stay on guard in case I want you to attack}

{Yessss, masssster}

Once his new pet is settled, he walks closer to the table and sits down. He does nothing but stare at Burke, letting Blaise take the lead. Blaise opens the file, on top is a picture of a little girl; Harry guesses her age to be about thirteen. Burke looks down at the file, his eyes widen for a bit then go back to normal.

"Why are you showing me this?" Burke asks.

Blaise steeples his fingers together and stares at Burke not saying anything, it is a tactic of his. First, he comes off very passive and understanding and then he strikes like a tiger once he has them off guard. But for some reason Blaise is changing his tactics. Harry can only guess how he feels and thinks at this moment after knowing this man hurt someone he considers family. The Zabini's are like the muggle mafia, once you are a part of their family death is the only way to leave their family. Harry fees privilege to be a part of their clan.

"I don't know Burke" He says, shrugging his shoulders. "You tell me. You see originally we just wanted to know what you were doing with Theo Nott at the bank but now your name." He says picking up picture after picture showing the missing children. "Was flagged for these missing girls and boys. You have been a very bad, bad boy." Harry declares.

Blaise interrupts, "Do you know what you can find out with the ingenuity of technology?" Burke shakes his head. "Well let me tell you, we know everything. We know what you did to those children. CHILDREN you sick son of a bitch!."

Blaise gets up then grabs him by the collar, pulling his face moved closer to him so only he and Harry can hear him. "You know what I wish?" he growls to Burke, who shakes his head no. "I wish your precious Dark Lord were alive so I could watch him crucio you, mercilessly and repeatedly, the same way you raped those kids."

Blaise shoves him hard away from his face Burke almost falls backwards. Harry does not make a move to stop him. Burke reaches out and grasps the table to keep himself from falling.

Blaise once again looks calm, his Slytherin mask slips into place. "I'm going to ask you again, do you know what we can find out with the insight of technology?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Zabini." Burke snaps.

In the corner Attor hisses, Blaise and Harry ignore him.

"Did you hear that?" Burke asks, looking around the room as best he could.

"Answer my question." Blaise demands. "These kids were raped and tortured. Was it by your own doing or was is on the orders of Voldemort?" Blaise asks Burke.

Burke flinches at hearing Voldemort's name. "You are not worthy to say his name."

"Voldemort, Voldiepants, Voldiefuck, any which way I say his name, he is dead and never coming back." Harry gloats, "I made sure of that, now answer the bloody question."

At hearing the agitation in his Master's voice, Attor slithers closer to Burke hissing as he goes. {Master, can I please bite him, his stench annoys me}

Harry wishes he could answer the snake or even snicker. Attor is not kidding, at just the mention of Voldemort's name the idiot pissed his pants. "Blaise, I think the fool pissed himself, does Voldemort still have that much of a hold on him that even the mere mention of his name would scare him that badly?" Harry then gets up from his chair then walks behind Burke bending down to speak in his ear. "The person you need to be more afraid of is me."

{Come My Little One, I have a job for you. Wrap yourself around his leg and stomach stay out of site from the other humans, when you smell he is no longer in fear of you squeeze him tightly but do not kill him. We still need him to talk.}

Burke starts whimpering as Harry hisses in his ear speaking to his pet. Burke starts crying when he feels the snake slither up his leg then settle on his stomach. "Please! Get it off me, please, I will tell you anything you want to know, just don't let it bite me."

Both Blaise and Harry look at him as if he has gone mental. Pretending they do not know a snake just scared the crap "literally" out of the man. With a shaky voice and trying not to look down at his lap he asks desperately, Harry walks back over to his chair sitting directly in front of Burke, "What do you want to know first?"

"Tell us about the little girls and about the little boys." Blaise orders. Harry wishes he could say he feel bad for scaring Burke with his snake but he cannot. Harry feels he deserves to be put under Azkaban instead of in it after hearing the way he raped, molested, tortured and killed each and every little girl. He took his first victim when he attended Hogwarts, he marveled at the idea of taking a first year and not even the great Albus Dumbledore knew what was going on right under his nose.

Harry does not even want to think of what Burke did to the little boys. Harry is sick, sometimes in this job he wonders if he is making any difference by capturing and putting away people like Burke. Right now he does not have an answer. Harry can tell Burke enjoyed what he'd done. Even at this moment, scared out of his mind, he has no regrets. He even tells them where he buried the bodies.

When Burke is finished, he tells them his last victim was three weeks ago. Nott had helped him find his victim as a favor for letting him stay at his home. Burke clears his throat and asks for something thing to drink, he is parched from all of the talking. Harry and Blaise tell him no. They want to get this over and done with. Harry gets up and walks out of the interrogation room, leaving Blaise and Burke screaming at him.

"POTTER, GET THIS THING OFF OF ME PLEASE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"Oh will you shut it, there is nothing on you and you're giving me a blasted headache." Blaise yells at him.

The interrogation room goes completely silent as Harry closes the door. When he steps out Aaron, Rossi and Draco are standing in the viewing room along with the two Aurors. He looked into Aaron's face. "Jones, Michaels, get in touch with Minister Colson. Tell him everything we just heard, I doubt Burke will need a trial after this."

"What do you mean, he just confessed to raping those little girls and not to mention the boys." Rossi snaps. "Are you telling me you are letting him go?"

"Did I say he was being let go?" Harry hissed "My government will prosecute him and let me tell you, he will not escape justice."

Rossi nods, "I know, but once your government has its say, we want a crack at him."

Harry nods his head, "We will gladly hand him over to you, if he is still alive." Harry goes back into the room to see that Blaise has a smirk on his face. Harry can only guess what Attor has been up to while he was out of the room. "Ok Burke, now let's focus on Nott. What did he want?"

"I...I don't know what he wanted. He showed up to my home with a little girl in tow, giving her as a gift to me." Burke answers.

"So you have no idea as to what he did back home, the fact that he killed his wife and child as well as other women?" Blaise drawls.

Burke gloats, "I didn't say that. Despite his…gift…I could not afford to trust just anyone. I have to protect myself. Lord Nott didn't want to talk about why he left England. It was simple enough to do a little research and discover he is wanted for murdering not only a number of useless muggles but also his own wife and child."

"Did you confront him with your knowledge?" demands Harry.

Burke quirks a brow, looking smug, only to feel Attor tighten around him warningly. His attitude drops and he stutters, "I t-told him what I knew. Lord Nott did not seem concerned with my knowing. He knew I would never tell anyone; not with what I've done. He told me not to concern myself with his affairs, which he enforced with a crucio. I never asked about it or referred to it again."

Blaise looks frustrated, Nott seems to be just as violent with his followers as Voldemort was. "So you know nothing about why he killed his family?"

Shaking his head, Burke replies, "No. I don't know anything of the details of his family's murders, nor do I know his motive. Maybe the bitch got lippy? From what I hear the only one the bitch would shut up for was Malfoy Jr. Maybe he finally gave her what she wanted and Lord Nott found out and killed. Anyway, what does it matter? They probably deserved it. Although, I could have had some fun with the boy..."

Harry and Blaise look at the man in disgust. This man is a monster and feels nothing: no guilt, no sorrow for senseless murders of all those innocents. Burke cares nothing for those he hurts, no remorse for what he does to them. Without even saying a word, Attor tightens his hold further. He can smell his Master's distress and fury.

Burke squeals, terrified by the snake. "P-please! I'm doing everything you ask! Don't let it hurt me again! Come on, Lord Potter. Please tell it not to hurt me. I watched the Dark Lord did the same thing to Pettigrew and others when he did not feel the need to use an unforgivable and since that day it has been my greatest fear to die that way. Tell it not to kill me, please."

Hotch and Rossi look at each other confused, both mouth "It?" silently. A quick glance toward Draco and the two Aurors don't give them any answers. Draco either has an excellent poker face or he doesn't knows who this "it" is. The two Aurors look a little confused though. They don't seem to know who the "it" is either.

"Do not mention that rat's name in my presence. Did those children beg for mercy the way you are begging now. Be grateful I don't kill you here and now for what you did to them." Harry growls.

Burke whimpers pathetically. "Okay! Okay! Please, just don't let it bite me!" The last few words are whispered quietly and are indistinct enough that the microphone cannot pick them up. Only Harry and Blaise are able to hear his plea.

Harry barks, "Then answer our questions. We don't want to hear your sick fantasies. Give us what we ask for."

Getting the man back on track, Blaise asks, "Tell us what you know of Nott's plans."

Burke answers immediately, the threat of a bite too great for him to hesitate. "I don't know. While I may agree with my parents that purebloods are superior, I am more concerned with my own...needs than the needs of our society. I do not care what Lord Nott plans to do. Shit, I didn't care what the Dark Lord wanted. I was bloody happy to get away from Britain." He leans in closer as if what he has to say is a big secret. " As long as he assisted in providing me with young, pure...partners, I was willing to do his bidding. He helped me, I helped him. That is all it is. I scratch your back, you scratch mine as the muggles say."

"If you didn't care so much about what Voldemort believed in, why did you go to the Longbottom home that night?"

Burke is silent for a few seconds, "So he finally remembers." He states, "That night we were all on edge, we knew the Dark Lord was going to kill you but Bella wanted to ensure that Longbottom could not be the next prophesied child. Plus, she wanted to stay in his favor and his bed. I on the other hand, was looking for the approval of my father. Do you know what it is like to live in the shadow of your father? You might know Potter, Zabini however, when you figure out who your father actually is you might know."

"Get to the fucking point Burke!" Harry snaps at him.

"Where was I? Oh yes, my father. Do you know what the other Death Eaters called him? Tooth, a silly name I know. But he was a dentist and prided himself on his torture techniques. It was the only muggle thing he learned to do. Have you ever had your teeth pulled out of your mouth without a numbing potion or gel? Not the most pleasant thing, I can assure you. Well, back to that night. I wanted to make a name for myself, make Daddy proud, show him I could torture and kill with the best of them. When we got to the Longbottom's home, Bella was high on power; she and the others wasted no time going after Lord and Lady Longbottom but I set my sights on someone else." He stops talking and for a second his eyes glaze over as if remembering that night as if it was yesterday. Harry and Blaise do not have to guess who he sets his sight on.

"What did you do to him?" Harry yells, getting up from his chair. "What did you fucking do to him? He was only a baby, you sick son of a bitch."

"He would have been my first prey, I only tortured him a little." He tells them. "I wonder if he still has the scar I gave him? He was such an adorable child, chubby cheeks. I wanted to do nothing but kiss him and fu…"

He does not get to finish his words as Harry silences him wordlessly and wandlessly. {Go for his neck, Little One, fill him with your venom. I want him to die slowly}

Attor wastes no time, staying out of the sight of the other humans he slithers up Burke's back.. Harry walks over and stands behind him, putting a hand around his neck, almost as if he is about to squeeze the life out of him. This will cover any reaction Burke gives as Attor bites him. Blaise remains seated, he makes no effort to move or help the man.

"You know what I wish Burke? I wish I could watch you die slowly for all the things you have done to every little boy and girl you abused. Especially Neville. I wish I was the one taking you back to Britain, a trial is a waste of time and money for scum like you." Burke trembles at the feeling of the snake slithering on him. Attor sinks his fangs into his neck, slowly flooding the man's blood stream with his poison. The sharpness of the snake's fangs piercing his flesh makes him want to scream but he cannot. He wants to move his hand to the back of his neck but a hand stops him. He looks down to see Potter's hand on his. His life is over, he will die soon from the poison.

{It is done massster, he will die slowly and painfully.} Attor tells him as he slithers back up and around Harry's body. {Hissss sssskin tasssstess vile masssster. It isssss my pleasssure to killsssss him} Harry makes sure the notice me not charm is firmly in place. He can feel the contentment resonating off his little snake. Harry will make certain he has the fattest mouse for dinner tonight as a reward for a job well done.

The viewing room is very tense, Aaron, David, Draco, and the two Aurors are visibly upset by the callousness Marcus Burke shows. Draco hears the hisses but pretends it is nothing. He doesn't react when he hears Aaron ask Rossi if he hears that sound, the one that makes it sound like there is a snake is in the room with them. But their attention is taken away when like a true sociopath, Burke begins to laugh.

There is nothing else Burke can tell them. His own personal crimes are staggering to say the least. The countless innocent children that suffered at his merciless hand is a tragedy that not even his painful death can mend. The children's families will be forever marred by the death of their child's senseless murder. He might not have raped Neville but the physical and emotional scars he left are evident. This case is no longer about one man, it is about long kept secrets that are finally being revealed. The Wizarding world may be healing but it's people are far from recovered. They need to find Nott. They can only hope the rest of the attackers can provide more information about Nott.

Harry wishes Burke knew more but the selfish pedophile only cared about getting new victims. It is doubtful he is hiding anything, the coward is too afraid of Attor. Burke's fear of the snake had been apparent the first moment he had felt Attor on him, the threat of the snake is enough to make him spill everything he knows. Harry cancels the silencing charm and leans close to Burke's ear, "You better be telling us everything or else…"

"Or else what Potter? You've already condemned me to death after I leave here. I will never see the light of day again. I have nothing to fucking lose. I can reveal every fucking thing now, all thanks to the Boy Who Lived. You broke your promise." He snaps.

"I have just a couple more questions for you Burke, then I want you out of my fucking sight." Harry snaps. "How were you not captured by the Aurors that night."

"While Bella, the LeStrange and Crouch was enjoying themselves torturing Longbottoms parents. I was in another room, with my new obsession leaving my mark so later when he grew into the handsome boy I knew he would, he would bear my mark. When I heard the Aurors and the rest dueling, I fled and left them to fend for themselves." He looks at Harry then Blaise leans forward. "I know what your next question is, and no I don't know why they did not mention I went with them. They were all out of their minds anyway."

Harry and Blaise stares at him, "How?" Blaise asks.

"How what?" Burke responds

"How do you sleep at night after all the things you have done." Blaise growls at him.

"Easy, with my eyes closed." Burke drawls.

Harry and Blaise shakes their head in disbelief, were all of Voldemort's followers this maniacal or were they just bat shit crazy. Harry and Blaise thinks to themselves.

Burke, starts to sweat and shake just a bit, Harry can tell the poison is starting to do its job. One consolation, the bastard will be dead far before he ever reaches British soil.

"Why did you let it bite me Potter? I was going to die anyway but I still had sometime. You promised me." Burke says with his voice trembling.

"I promised you nothing, Burke." Harry and Blaise exit the interrogation room, meeting the two Aurors, Draco, Rossi, and Hotch. Harry nods at the Aurors, "The bastard is all yours now."

They acknowledge his orders, the male secures the prisoner, while the female says, "Thank you. We will be escorting him back to England. He will be tried for his crimes there."

Rossi watches the exchange, "Don't let him escape. He's a predator. He won't ever stop."

The male Auror answers seriously, "We know, Sir. We promise, he won't ever be free again. He won't harm another child."

With that the Aurors take Burke away.

Aaron says, "He didn't know much."

"No. But we still have three others to interview, as well as all the financial backers. Someone will know something, " states Blaise. "He gave us what we needed to give Neville some closure at least." Everyone in the viewing room agrees.

Harry and Aaron look at each other, boss to boss. It has been a long day. "How about we break for the night? It will be another full day tomorrow," Aaron says.

Agreeing, they all walk toward the conference room. Halfway in and halfway out the door, Harry grabs onto Draco's arm holding him back to talk with him privately. "Draco, I have an idea."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You are going to need help with all those journals we got from Theo's vaults. Reading them might give us some more clues to his plans." Draco nods his head in agreement. "Well, here is what I think. We have permission to tell the BAU team about us and what we can do. What if we tell Dr. Reid first, see how he responds. If he is amicable then we let him help you with the journals, if not we obliviate him and everyone splits the time reading them with you while working on the case."

Draco seems to think about what Harry has said. "That is not a bad idea, the question is how do we get him alone?"

Harry smiles, "Well I notice that you and Dr. Reid are of like mind. You guys start talking about this and that and the BAU team zones out just like the rest of us." Harry laughs when he sees the look on Draco's face.

"One day I'm going to tie you down and force you to listen to one of my lectures." Draco says in a huff. "And to make it worse, I'm going to get dear old Pere to help me." Severus is very much an academic and like Draco and Spencer is known for rambling endlessly on about his academic interests.

Harry laughs more at the idea, "I don't doubt it, but for right now when the opportunity arises, why don't you start talking with Dr. Reid about his book. That should either clear everyone out of the conference room or bore them to death. In any case, we should be able to talk with him alone."

Draco nods his head just as Aaron sticks his head in the door, "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah," Harry answers. "Draco just wanted to make sure I was ok." He is not sure why he said that. Maybe it is his submissive side assuring the Dom in Aaron.

Draco turns and looks at Harry, watching him as he watches Agent Hotchner leave the room. Harry's cheeks are red with a blush. Draco wonders why, d_oes Harry have a crush on the older man?_ He will have to watch how they interact with each other as the case progresses. It would not be such a bad thing if his little brother got laid every once in a while or Merlin forbid fall in love and finally have an heir to get Severus and the entire Wizarding world off his back.


End file.
